Road of freedom 2 Conspiration
by sandra-wesker
Summary: La suite de ma fanfic, Sandra Wesker vient y faire son apparition. Albert viendra aussi y faire un tour plus tard dans l'histoire.
1. Chapter 1

Road of freedom 2 : Conspiration

_Un jeune garçon d'environ sept ans regardait par la fenêtre. Il neigeait mais cela ne semblait pas déranger les autres enfants qui s'amusaient dans la neige blanche. Le soleil allait bientôt se coucher, ses rayons donnaient un éclat brillant à la neige. On aurait dit un diamant qu'on regardait au soleil tellement s'était brillant. Le garçon aurait bien aimer aller les rejoindre mais ceux-ci ne l'aimaient pas vraiment. Ils l'écœuraient et parfois même ils le battaient. Même son père était mal vu dans le village. Il revenait parfois le soir avec des bleus et le visage en sang. Son père ne lui avait jamais dit la raison mais les autres garçons le traitaient de Nazis et même de boche. Pourtant il avait passer sa vie en Russie et n'avait jamais connu l'Allemagne. Le jeune garçon n'avait jamais connu sa mère car elle était morte à sa naissance. Son père lui parlait rarement d'elle mais lorsqu'il le fessait, il disait que s'était la seule femme au monde qu'il avait aimer et chérit dans sa vie. Le jeune garçon aperçut alors une jeune fille venir devant sa fenêtre. Ils se regardèrent alors dans les yeux pendant un moment et la fille retourna jouer avec ses amis. Le jeune garçon décida alors d'aller les rejoindre sans réfléchir. Il l'alla mettre un pantalon un peu plus chaud, ses grosses bottes, son manteau et mit sur sa tête son chapeau de fourrure. Il couvrit la porte, courut vers la jeune fille qui l'avait regarder un instant avant mais quatre garçons l'empêchèrent d'aller plus loin. _

_- Garçon 1 : Tu vas où comme ça Ransleigh ?_

_- Sponovitch : Cela ne te regarde pas Ivan._

_- Ivan : Vous avez entendu ça les gars. Ce nazi ne veut pas nous dire où il va._

_- Sponovitch : Laisse moi passer._

_- Ivan : Pas avant que tu ne me dises où tu vas._

_- Sponovitch : Je vais voir Bianka._

_Ivan se tourna alors vers la jeune fille que Sponovitch venait de nommer. Ivan se retourna alors vers Sponovitch._

_- Ivan : Oubli là. Elle n'est vraiment pas pour toi et en plus qui aimerait un nazi._

_- Sponovitch : Arrête de m'appeler nazi ou boche je n'en suis pas un. _

_- Ivan : Pourtant ton sang est allemand et russe. Tu n'es qu'un raté. Une honte pour notre pays et notre patrie. Tu souilles notre terre juste en excitant. _

_Sur ses mots Sponovitch se jeta sur l'autre garçon et commencèrent à se battre. Tout les autres jeunes qui étaient présent se rapprochèrent pour ne formé qu'un rond à la fin. Sponovitch fit tomber Ivan par terre ce qui fit aussi tomber son assaillant et les trois amis du jeune homme allèrent aidé Ivan. Ils donnèrent un violent coup dans le ventre de Sponovitch qui le fit lâché Ivan. Ivan se releva et fit signe de tenir Sponovitch. Le russe eut beau se défendre mais à un contre trois le combat n'était pas égal. Ivan restait en arrière laissant faire les autres. Les trois russes donnèrent des coups de pieds à leur ennemi qui essayait de se lever mais il ne le pouvait pas. Deux des amis d'Ivan le relevèrent par les assailles et le mit debout. Ivan se dirigea vers Sponovitch et lui donna un coup de poids dans le ventre. _

_- Ivan : Tu n'es pas de taille contre nous._

_- Sponovitch : Ce n'est pas moi qui est besoin t'aide pour me battre._

_Il fit lui lança un sourire._

_Ivan voulut redonner un coup à son ennemi mais une voix l'en empêcha._

_- Bianka : Arrête, il ne t'a rien fait._

_- Ivan : Juste le fait qu'il excite me répugne. Il ne faut pas oublier ce que les Allemands nous ont fait dans le passé._

_- Bianka : La guerre est finie alors laisse le tranquille._

_Ivan se retourna et fit signe à ses amis ne le suivre._

_- Ivan : Eh ! Ransleigh ! __Fait attention à toi la prochaine fois tu n'auras pas toujours une femme pour te protéger._

_Sponovitch voulut retourner lui sauter dessous mais Bianka le retient par la main._

_- Bianka : N'y va pas il n'en veut vraiment pas la peine._

_Sponovitch regarda une dernière fois Ivan et se tourna vers la jeune fille._

_- Sponovitch : Je te jure que si jamais il te touche, je lui ferais la peau._

_La voix de Sponovitch était grave et sans peur. Il se savait capable de battre Ivan seul à seul mais il devait le croiser sans ses amis et là il pourrait enfin se venger. Bianka lui tendit la main et ils se mirent à se promener dans le village main dans la main. Sponovitch avait le visage en sang et avait mal partout mais la présence de Bianka à ses côtés lui fessait oublié la douleur._

21/05/04- 6 : 30 a.m- Dortoir

Sponovitch se réveilla en sueur dans son lit. Sa chambre était toujours la même. Petite meublée d'un simple lit, d'une table de chevet, d'un bureau pour ranger son linge et un pupitre de travail. Aucune fenêtre n'éclairait la pièce et il ni y avait presque pas de décoration sur les murs. Simplement un fouet que le russe gardait accroché depuis qu'il avait quitté l'entraînement des recrus. Il ne s'en était plus resservit depuis. Peut-être était-ce car il ne devait plus passer ses nerfs au travers de cet objet ou simplement qu'il s'était radoucit avec les années. Il venait encore de faire un cauchemar sur son passé mais il allait bientôt l'oublier en s'allumant une cigarette. Il avait choisit ce moyen pour oublier, se droguer. Il lui suffisait d'allumer une cigarette lorsqu'il se levait et Pouf ! Il ne se souvenait plus de son passé. Il lui arrivait parfois même d'oublier ce qu'il avait fait la veille mais il écrivait tout dans un calepin et si jamais il ne souvenait pas d'une chose importante il n'avait qu'à relire ses notes et tout lui revenait comme ça. Il écrivait rarement ce qu'il ressentait, seulement les ordres de mission ou des choses comme ça. Alors si jamais quelqu'un lisait son carnet il ne comprendrait pas grand chose car s'était aussi écris en charabia. Seulement les mots ne signifiaient pas grand chose comme mission, libre et ect… Mais il se rappelait sans problème le nom des gens et qui il était, pas de problème de ce côté là à moins bien sûr qu'il n'ai pas revu cette personne depuis des années et que personne ne lui en reparle, comme ça personne ne pouvait savoir que cette drogue emmena aussi des pertes de mémoire basse ou élevé. Il n'avait jamais eut de perte élevée et cela n'allait pas arriver maintenant. Enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait mais il ne pensait pas vraiment à ce détail. Peu importe qu'il perte la mémoire pour toujours au moins il n'aurait pas besoin de toujours se rappeler son passé. Cela n'était pas de sa faute si son père s'était marier avec une allemande. Plus il y pensait et plus cela le dégouttait. Comment un russe qui se respecte aurait pu aimer une boche et encore moins lui faire un enfant ? Sponovitch haïssait son père plus que tout au monde. Il ne pourrait jamais lui pardonner la honte qu'il a fait à la Russie. Sponovitch n'avait jamais vraiment aimer le temps qu'il avait passer la bas mais au fond de lui il savait qu'il était un russe et non un sale allemand.

Sponovitch se leva de son lit et prit la serviette qu'il avait déposer sur une chaise, la veille. Il essuya la sueur qui parcourait son corps et remit la serviette sur la chaise après avoir finit. Il s'assit alors sur son lit, prit son paquet de cigarette sur son bureau et chercha des yeux son zippo. Il le trouva alors dans son lit entremêlé avec les couvertures qui était maintenant par terre. Il alluma sa cigarette, prit quelque bouché et commença peu à peu à se détendre. Il oublia le rêve qu'il venait de faire mais aussi ce qu'il avait fait la veille et les autres jours. Il était toujours assit sur son lit lorsque quelqu'un cogna à sa porte, il regarda sa montre et elle indiquait 6 : 30. Il avait donc passé une heure à ne rien faire assit sur son lit à oublier. Le cognement se fit alors plus fort et plus persistant. Le russe n'eut d'autre fois que de se lever et d'aller voir qui cela pouvait bien être. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte une jeune femme entra sans avoir même demander la permission. Elle regarda dans la chambre pendant quelque instant chercha une chaise libre mais il n'y en avait aucune, elle s'abstient de s'asseoir sur le lit car il n'était pas fait et toutes les couvertures étaient par terre. Elle se dit alors qu'elle avait déranger le russe pendant un moment, de toute façon elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle était venue. Habituellement elle aurait entendu qu'il sorte et ensuite elle lui aurait parlé mais lorsqu'elle était passé devant sa porte et avait entendu du bruit elle s'était dit qu'elle allait entrer et parler un instant avec le russe.

- Sponovitch : Salut pareil.

La jeune femme regarda le russe qui était en train de s'allumer une autre cigarette.

- Karla : Tu fumes toujours autant à ce que je vois.

- Sponovitch : Ouais ! Et après.

- Karla : Disons que cela ne vas pas t'aider pendant tes missions.

- Sponovitch : Es-tu venu ici pour me faire la morale ?

- Karla : Non le chef m'a envoyer pour te dire que nos deux nouveaux coéquipiers sont arrivés cette nuit.

- Sponovitch : Et cela ne pouvait pas attendre un peu.

- Karla : Je pensais que tu aurais aimer le savoir le plus tôt possible.

- Sponovitch : Tu es venu juste me dire ça à 6:30 du matin ?

- Karla : Non pour aussi te dire que je serais le chef durant la mission.

- Sponovitch : Cela aurait pu attendre que je me lève non.

- Karla : Tu serais partit faire ton entraînement et je t'aurais encore manquer.

- Sponovitch : Je n'avais pas l'intention de la faire ce matin de toute façon.

- Karla : Tu ne files vraiment pas bien aujourd'hui ou quoi ?

Elle le regarda pendant un moment dans tout les sens et elle arrêta lorsqu'elle vit que cela mettait le russe mal à l'aise. Elle le regarda alors une dernière fois dans les yeux et ensuite la cicatrise qu'il avait sur le torse. Le russe ne portait qu'une paire de bosseur qui n'avait aucun motif. Il était de couleur kaki.

_*Karla* Non mais il porte toujours des choses poche lui ou quoi ? J'aurais penser qu'il portait des bosseurs à petit cœur ou des oursons. _

- Sponovitch : S'est plutôt toi qui file pas, pour venir me parler à 6:30 du matin.

- Karla : Je passais devant ta chambre et j'avais entendu du bruit donc j'ai pris une chance de venir te parler.

- Sponovitch : La prochaine fois demande avant d'entrée.

- Karla : Je ne pensais pas que j'allais te déranger.

- Sponovitch : Depuis six mois qu'on ne se parle plus et tu viens me voir comme ça sans prévenir.

- Karla : Justement je voulais qu'on se parle avant la réunion de ce matin.

- Sponovitch : Eh bien ! Tu manques ton coup car si tu penses que je vais continuer à te parler, tu ne trompes et maintenant tu vas sortir d'ici.

Il poussa la jeune femme vers la sortie de la chambre, celle-ci essayait à tout pris de rester dans la chambre mais en vain, elle fut vite mise dehors et le russe referma la porte derrière lui. Il alla alors s'asseoir sur son lit pour réfléchir un peu. Pourquoi Karla était venu lui parler ? Elle aurait pu attendre un peu, il regarda alors sa montre, 7:15. Ils avaient parlé pendant 45 minutes. Il décida alors d'aller prendre son déjeuner et ensuite de chercher les deux nouveaux avant la réunion qui allait avoir lieu à 10 :20. Il allait sûrement les croisés dans les couloirs ou peut-être même à la cafétéria. Il prit alors un pantalon propre et le mit par-dessous ses bosseurs. Il sortit un gilet noir à manche courte dans son bureau et le mit. L'homme se pencha, ramassa ses couvertures par terre et les mis sur son lit. Il décida qu'il pouvait attendre un peu avant de le faire. Sponovitch quitta alors sa chambre et se dirigea vers la cafétéria où tout le monde était réunit en train de déjeuner. Il prit alors son déjeuner en cherchant constamment des yeux les nouveaux mais ils ne les vit pas. Où donc pouvaient-ils bien être ? Sponovitch se trouvait à une table double dans le fond de la pièce et mangea tranquillement son déjeuner en regardant tout le monde des yeux. Il haïssait son congé de six mois. Il n'avait jamais rien à faire, sauf s'entraîner, il s'était alors habitué à s'entraîner pendant des journées entières. Il allait dans les bois pendant une journée ou deux à courir et à écouter la nature, il revenait seulement pour se laver et prendre ses cigarettes et repartant aussi tôt. Il mangeait ce qu'il trouvait dans la forêt. Des animaux, des baies, des racines et parfois même des insectes s'il ne trouvait rien d'autre. Il n'avait aucune difficulté à survivre des jours seuls et sans aide. Il aimait le calme de la forêt surtout lorsqu'il n'y avait aucun bruit mais cela était plutôt rare car des animaux de toute sortes peuplaient la forêt brisant le silence qui pourrait y régner.

Personne ne vient déranger le russe pendant qu'il prenait son petit déjeuner. Tout les autres soldats le craignait et le respectait alors il ne voulait surtout pas le déranger ayant peur que le russe soit de mauvaise humeur et décide de leur donné une corvée de plus à faire. Lorsque Sponovitch eut finit de prendre son déjeuner il ne restait plus grand monde dans la salle à dîner seulement les gens qui s'occupaient du ménage et d'autre chose comme ça. Le russe se leva, alla poser son plateau sur une poubelle et quitta la salle en regardant sa montre. Elle indiquait 8:45. Il lui restait donc plus de deux heures avant le rendez-vous. Il quitta alors la cafétéria, il déambula dans les couloirs pendant environ 1 heure en espérant apercevoir les deux nouveaux mais il ne les vit pas une seule fois. Il était donc 9 :45. Il était tout près du bureau d'Arlington mais il ne pouvait pas arriver mais il ne pouvait pas arriver 35 minutes à l'avance sans raison mais il n'avait rien d'autre à faire.

Il se dirigea alors vers le bureau de son supérieur mais il vit alors Karla entrain elle aussi d'attendre l'heure du rendez-vous avec impatience. La jeune femme se tourna vers l'homme lorsqu'elle l'entendit arriver.

- Karla : Tu es pas mal en avance là.

- Sponovitch : Qui dit que je viens pour le rendez-vous ? Je me promène seulement.

- Karla : Tu n'as pas l'habitude de venir par ici. Habituellement tu évites ce couloir lorsque tu le peux.

- Sponovitch : Ouais et alors ! Je fais ce que je veux non.

- Karla : Personne n'a dit le contraire mais je trouve cela très bizarre que tu passes ici juste comme ça.

- Sponovitch : Ouais ! S'est sûr mais pour dire vrai s'est car je n'ai rien d'autre à faire et j'ai décider de venir en avance.

- Karla : Tu es très en avance.

- Sponovitch : Bon alors on fait quoi on frappe ou on attend l'heure du rendez-vous ?

- Karla : On peut prendre une chance et frapper car je crois que les nouveaux sont avec lui.

- Sponovitch : Je me demande bien de quoi ils peuvent bien parler.

- Karla : Là va savoir. Ils peuvent parlé de tout et de n'importe quoi.

Sponovitch avance devant la porte, celle-ci avait une pancarte avec le nom Arlington inscrit dessus, le russe frappa trois fois consécutive et entendit de voir si quelqu'un allait lui dire d'entrée.

- Voix : Entrée.

Sponovitch entra dans le petit bureau où il y régnait une ambiance de mort. Tout le monde s'était retourner pour voir la personne qui avait interrompu leur discussion. Trois personnes se trouvaient dans le petit bureau. Un jeune homme portant les cheveux noirs, long attaché en queue de cheval. Il devait avoir environ 26 ans si se n'était pas moins. Il y avait aussi une jeune fille blonde qui avait, elle aussi les cheveux attachés en queue de cheval mais cette dernière portait une paire de lunette soleil. Elle devait avoir dans les 24 ans. Tout les deux étaient assis sur un siège devant Arlington. Ils s'étaient tous retourner lorsque le russe avait fait éruption dans le bureau. Karla entra elle aussi dans le bureau, elle et le russe restèrent debout car il n'y avait que trois siège dans ce bureau.

- Arlington : Bon vous voilà enfin vous deux.

- Sponovitch : Ouais ! Et j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi nous sommes ici ?

- Arlington : Je voulais vous présenté vos équipiers pour la prochaine mission.

- Sponovitch : Il était temps voilà deux jours qu'on est sans nouvelle de cette fameuse mission.

- Arlington : Désolé mais je pouvais le dire qu'une seule fois et maintenant que vos deux coéquipiers sont arrivés, je vais pouvoir vous la dire à tous.

- Sponovitch : Il était temps.

- Arlington : Tu n'as plus la patience que tu avais avant ou quoi ?

- Sponovitch : On a reparlera plus tard.

- Karla : Vous trouvé aussi qu'il est différent depuis qu'on est revenu de cette mission.

- Femme : Quelle est notre prochaine mission ?

Arlington fut alors surpris par le ton de la jeune femme. Personne ne lui avait parlé comme ça auparavant. Elle avait un ton très autoritaire.

- Arlington : Oh ! Oui désolé. Sandra Wesker, Kyle Anderson je vous présente Karla Miller et Ransleigh Sponovitch.

- Sponovitch : Mais appelez-moi seulement Sponovitch.

- Sandra : Pourquoi ?

- Sponovitch : Raison purement personnelle.

- Sandra : Je commence à comprendre ce que nous disaient Arlington avant que vous n'arriviez.

- Sponovitch : Et que disait-il ?

- Arlington : Vous pourrez faire plus connaissance un peu plus tard. Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment.

- Sponovitch : Bon alors continue.

- Arlington : Ok votre prochaine mission sera de vous rentre au Québec pour retrouvé Maxime Hawking qui se trouve à être le frère aîné de Sarah.

- Sponovitch : Et pourquoi devrions-nous le retrouver ?

- Arlington : Il détient une souche du virus G-A.

- Sponovitch : Comment est-il en possédions de ce virus ?

- Arlington : Sarah lui a envoyer un échantillon pour qu'il le garde en sécurité.

- Sponovitch : Alors on retrouve ce jeune et on lui prend le virus si j'ai bien compris.

- Arlington : En gros oui mais vous aurez peut-être quelque embouche.

- Karla : Quel sorte d'embouche ?

- Arlington : Comme vous savez nous ne sommes pas la seule compagnie à faire des recherches sur les virus.

- Sponovitch : Ouais ! Et.

- Arlington : Nous croyons que les H.C.F vont envoyer un agent pour qu'il récupère ce nouveau virus.

- Sponovitch : Nous allons en plus avoir ses débutants dans les pattes ?

- Arlington : Oui.

- Sponovitch : Sais-tu combien ils vont être ?

- Arlington : Je ne sais pas.

- Sandra : Alors la mission sera facile.

- Arlington : Il faut faudra quand même prendre garde. Qui sais ce qui pourrait bien se passer ? Je ne crois pas que cette mission sera de tout repos mais je vous fais confiance.

- Karla : Vous avez raison de nous faire confiance.

- Sponovitch : Ne parle pas trop vite là.

- Karla : Pourquoi ?

- Sponovitch : Je crois qu'on nous cache encore des choses pour cette mission.

- Arlington : Je t'ai tout dit cette fois. Il n'y aura pas entourloupette.

- Sponovitch : J'espère fortement pour vous cette fois. Et puis vous en avez mit du temps pour nous donner cette mission.

- Arlington : Nous venons de savoir que Maxime avait une souche du virus et nous sommes en avance sur les H.C.F pour cette information donc vous allez avoir un avantage sur le temps.

- Sponovitch : Nous allons bénéficier de combien de temps ?

- Arlington : Tout dépends s'ils ont déjà quelqu'un sur le terrain et si bien sûr ils apprennent où est Maxime mais ce n'est pas encore le cas mais nous avons une taupe parmis nous donc ils vont le savoir dans très peu de temps.

- Sponovitch : Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait avec Maxime ?

- Arlington : Rien. Vous n'avez même pas besoin de vous occupiez de lui.

- Sponovitch : Ne devrions nous pas le tuer. Il sait peut-être plus de chose que nous pensons.

- Arlington : Ce n'est qu'un civil nous n'avons pas besoin de lui.

- Sponovitch : Bon d'accord il n'a donc aucune importance à vos yeux et cela ne dérange en rien s'il périt durant la mission ?

- Arlington : Pour une fois tu pourrais ramener un survivant.

- Sandra : Je ne crois pas que c'est le bon moment pour parler de ça.

- Arlington : Oui, c'est vrai.

Il replongea alors un moment dans ces pensées et continua l'ordre de mission.

- Arlington : Bon vous devez alors retrouvé ce virus et le ramener à tout pris ou soit le détruire pour qu'il n'en reste rien. Pas même une petite tache. Car nous avons déjà un échantillon et nous voulons à tout pris empêcher tout autre personne de prendre possession d'une souche de ce virus avant que nous ayons fini de l'étudier.

- Sponovitch : Alors les ordres sont clairs et précises. On trouve le virus et on le détruit ou on le ramène.

- Arlington : Oui s'est ça.

Une personne qui jusqu'ici n'avait pas dit un seul mot prit alors la parole.

- Kyle : Le moyen le plus sur serait de le ramener ici car comment le virus peut prendre plusieurs forme, il pourrait très facilement se répandre. Tout le monde sait qu'un virus est très difficile à détruire.

- Sponovitch : Bon laissons faire les détails. Alors quel sera notre moyen de transport ?

- Arlington : Nous allons vous laisser un hélicoptère à votre disposition durant toute la mission et Karla sera votre pilote.

- Sponovitch : Elle m'a aussi dit que tu l'avais nommé chef de mission.

Arlington se cala alors quelque peu dans sa chaise, il espérait ne pas expliquer au russe la raison pour laquelle s'était Karla le chef de mission et non Sponovitch.

- Arlington : Eh bien…

Il passa alors une main derrière sa nuque très embarrassée.

- Sponovitch : Vous ne me faites plus confiance alors ?

- Arlington : Non bien sur que non c'est seulement qu'elle doit apprendre à bien dirigé une équipe et mieux veut lui laissé sa chance.

_* Arlington * Bon s'est pas trop réfléchit mais j'espère qu'il n'aura pas de soupçon._

- Sponovitch : C'est la première et dernière fois que vous ne me nommez pas commandant en chef.

- Arlington : Oui ! D'accord sans problème. Bon alors tout est réglé.

- Karla : Quand est-ce qu'on part ?

- Arlington : Vous partez alors que tout le monde sera près pour partir.

- Karla : Bon alors tout le monde à aéroport dans une heure.

Le russe se dirigea alors vers la salle en croyant que tout était finis mais Arlington lui demanda de rester encore un peu.

- Arlington : Attend un peu Ransleigh. Les autres vous pouvez partir.

Cette phrase eut pour effet de faire stoppé le russe. Il serra les points et fit une grimace de dégoût en attendant quelqu'un prononcé son nom. Karla fut la première à quitté la salle en silence suivit alors de Kyle et Sandra qui s'étaient levés de leur chaise. Lorsque tout le monde fut sortit Sponovitch se tourna vers le général ayant un visage de fer.

- Arlington : Je crois que vous allez encore rester debout. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous offrir une chaise.

Le russe se dirigea vers la chaise de droite et s'y assis en posant ses pieds sur le bureau, croisé. Arlington le regarda faire mais n'émit aucun commentaire. Pas moyen de savoir les réactions de ce soldat. Mais il ne voulait pas le brusquer encore plus car cela aurait eut pour effets de faire exploser le russe.

- Sponovitch : Bon que me voulez-vous encore ?

- Arlington : Simplement que tu devrais faire très attention à Sandra durant la mission.

- Sponovitch : Lui faire attention. Comment ça ?

- Arlington : Nous avons quelque doute de sa sincérité envers Umbrella.

- Sponovitch : Vous croyez qu'elle pourrait nous trahir.

- Arlington : Oui cela se pourrait très bien.

- Sponovitch : Bon d'accord je vais gardé un œil sur elle.

- Arlington : Bien je vous fais confiance pour la surveillé. Vous pouvez disposé.

Le russe reposa alors ses pieds sur le plancher, se leva d'un bond, fit un garde-à-vous, reposa son bras et fit brusquement demi-tour. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la porte, l'ouvrit et sortit du bureau laissant seul son commandant. Sponovitch retourna donc dans sa chambre pour préparé ses affaires pour la mission. Les couloirs étaient presque déserts, il y avait seulement quelques hommes qui nettoyaient le plancher avec une vadrouille et un seau d'eau. L'homme passa son chemin sans même les regardés travailler. Il arriva alors à sa chambre, prit un sac vide et y mit des vêtements propres. Il se dirigea vers son lit, se pencha et en tira une caisse. Il la mit alors sur son lit et l'ouvrit avec précaution mais si elle contenant quelque chose de très fragile. Lorsque le couvercle fut soulevé Sponovitch plongea une main dans la boîte et en retira deux paquets de cigarettes. Il les regarda, le sourire au lèvre et les mit dans son sac. Après cela le russe prit son sac et le mit sur son épaule gauche, se dirigea vers son bureau et prit le magnum et le AK-47 qui reposait sur celui-ci. Il prit aussi ses deux couteaux et les mit dans ses essuies respectives. Un sur sa cuisse droite et l'autre dans l'une de ses bottes. Le russe avança alors vers la porte et l'ouvrit pour sortir mais il regarda un instant son fouet. Il se dirigea vers le mur où il était exposé et le prit dans sa main. Sponovitch sourit alors et mit le fouet sur son flanc. L'objet était enroulé sur lui-même mais permettait facilement de le prendre et de le faire claquer pour le dérouler d'un coup. L'homme sortit alors de sa chambre en la fermant à clé et se dirigea alors vers l'aéroport où les autres les attendaient sûrement pour partir car pour une fois il avait pris son temps et tant pis s'il était en retard.


	2. Chapter 2

21/05/04- 10 :35 a.m- Bureau Arlington (fin de réunion)

Sandra et Kyle quittèrent le bureau d'Arlington et se dirigèrent vers leur dortoir. Karla t'en qu'à elle alla à l'aéroport pour voir si l'hélicoptère était en ordre et fonctionnel. Ils se séparèrent lorsque qu'ils furent arrivés. Sandra entra dans celui des femmes qui était très petit car très peu de femme travaillait comme mercenaire pour Umbrella, Kyle entra dans celui des hommes qui était bien plus grand et bien plus peuplé. Certaines personnes étaient en train de préparer leur sac car il alla bientôt partir en mission. D'autre parlait ensemble ou bien jouait au carte. Comme le poker. Kyle avança dans le dortoir mais il s'arrêta lorsqu'un gars l'interpella.

- Gars : Eh toi. Vient jouer avec nous.

Kyle le regarda un instant, acquiesça de la tête, avança vers les gars qui jouait au poker et s'assit à sur une chaise vide. Le gars qui l'avait interpellé lui donna les cartes et la game commença.

Kyle ne fut vraiment pas chanceux car il ne gagna aucune des games et perdu une grosse somme d'argent liquide. Il arrêta de jouer lorsque Sandra entra dans la pièce et lui fit signe de venir. Le jeune homme se leva et attrapa son sac sur son lit, son M-16 et son Beretta.

***

Sandra entra dans son dortoir. Il était très petit et avait environ une dizaine de lit qui ne servait même pas tous. Elle alla s'asseoir sur son lit, prit son Jackal. C'était un gun calibre 30.6, huit coups et qui était muni de deux canons. Elle aimait ce gun et ne s'en séparerait pour rien au monde. Elle l'avait depuis qu'elle avait commencer à travailler pour Umbrella. Elle l'avait reçu à la fin de son entraînement qu'elle avait réussit haut la main. S'était son chef entraînement qui lui avait donner et cela elle ne pouvait pas l'oublier. La jeune femme avait adoré être sous les ordres d'un tel homme. Celui-ci n'était pas très bavant mais savait comment dirigé les hommes à merveille. Son nom était Ransleigh Sponovitch. Mais elle ne sait pas pourquoi le russe ne l'avait pas reconnu lorsqu'il l'avait vu. Elle avait pourtant été l'une de ces meilleurs élèves et il lui avait promis de ne jamais l'oublier. Sandra aimait repenser au bon moment de son entraînement même si elle avait eut beaucoup de misère car on lui avait montré de la persévérance et la jeune femme avait battu tout les garçons à mainte reprise. Le commandant avait vite vu le potentiel de Sandra et il la pris sous son aile. Le russe lui appris tout ce qu'il savait et lorsqu'elle finit son entraînement, elle reçu son Jackal qui est toujours à ses côtés depuis six ans. Certaine personne que le commandant s'était adoucit pendant qu'elle était là mais lorsqu'elle partit, l'homme devint encore plus sévère. On racontait même qu'il avait vécu une aventure amoureuse ensemble mais personne n'en avait jamais parlé devant eux. Était-ce le commandant qui s'était fait la petite recru ou l'inverse. Jamais personne n'avait osé leur posé la question ayant peur de s'attirer les foudres du commandant. Et puis cela n'était pas de leur affaires.

Sandra sortit alors de ses pensées, décida d'aller chercher Kyle et ensuite de se rendre à l'aéroport où les autres devaient être près. La jeune femme avait hâte de pouvoir parler à Sponovitch pour voir s'il se rappelait d'elle. Mais ayant vu comment il avait régit en la voyant, il était clair qu'il ne s'en rappelait pas. La jeune femme était blessée mais elle ne voulait surtout dans le laissé paraître devant les autres et même ici. Elle avait beau être seul dans le dortoir mais il pouvait y avoir une caméra ou quelqu'un pouvait très bien entrée à l'improviste. Alors mieux valait paraître forte et ne pas s'en occupé.

_* Sandra * Mais que ferais-je pour ne plus avoir un seul petit sentiment pour les autres tout comme le commandant Sponovitch. Avec de la pratique sûrement mais aurais-je la patience d'attendre jusque là ?_

La jeune femme quitta alors la salle et se dirigea vers celle des garçons où on pouvait attendre des ricanements de toute sorte. Elle continua d'avancer sans s'en préoccupé et entra dans la salle où tout les garçons se tournèrent vers la personne qui venait d'entrée sans prévenir. Sandra regarda des garçons un après l'autre et lorsqu'elle vit enfin Kyle elle lui fit signe de venir vers lui et t'emmener ses affaires. Elle vit le jeune homme se levé, se diriger vers un lit et prendre le contenu sur celui-ci. Il avança tranquillement vers la jeune femme l'air abattu. Sandra lui sourit lorsqu'il fut à ses côtés.

- Sandra : Tu devrais arrêter de jouer.

- Kyle : Mouais je sais très bien mais je n'suis pas capable.

- Sandra : Bon alors on devrait se dépêcher car on va être en retard si ça continue.

Les deux jeunes se mirent alors à marcher un peu plus vite dans les couloirs et Kyle bouscula quelqu'un au passage. Il se retourna et lança un.

- Kyle : excusez-moi monsieur.

Et il continua à courir dans le couloir pour arriver enfin à l'aéroport où Karla attendait patiemment que les autres arrivent. Karla avait finit de faire les vérifications de l'hélicoptère et elle était enfin prête à partir. Il ne manquait plus que Sponovitch et il n'arrivait toujours pas.

- Karla : Non mais il ne pourrait pas se dépêcher pour une fois.

Sandra passa alors devant Karla comme si elle n'était pas là mais Kyle t'en qu'à lui arrêta devant la jeune femme.

- Kyle : Alors on est près à partir ?

- Karla : Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre Sponovitch. Qui est justement en retard de 2 minutes.

Sandra s'apprêta à monter lorsque.

- Sandra : Tu parles d'un gars. Il n'est même pas sensé arriver à l'heure.

Et sur ces mots une silhouette apparut devant la porte de la base. Elle avait une cigarette dans la bouche et un fouet sur son flanc. Tout le monde restèrent sans voix en voyant la personne qui avançait vers eux d'un pas décider. L'ombre de la personne vacillait derrière lui comme si une lumière tournait autour de lui et qui fessait tourner l'ombre. Karla resta quelque instant paralysé lorsqu'elle vit le fouet que la personne avait au flanc. Elle avança alors vers la personne en essayant de garder son calme.

- Karla : Tu es en retard, Sponovitch.

- Sponovitch : Ouais et alors ?

La jeune femme resta sans voix et décida de ne rien ajusté.

- Sandra : Eh le russe tu devrais éteindre ta cigarette avant de tout faire pété.

- Sponovitch : Et toi la blondasse je t'ai rien demandé.

Sandra resta alors perplexe devant ces mots. Alors le russe ne se rappelait plus d'elle ou bien il ne voulait pas faire ressortir la relation qu'il avait pu avoir ensemble.

- Karla : Elle a raison. Si jamais l'une de tes cendres touchait du gaz ou quelque chose comme ça tout exploserait.

- Sponovitch : Bon ! Bon ! J'ai compris.

Le russe écrasa alors le reste de cigarette dans sa main et ayant aucune expression de douleur sur le visage. Il gardait toujours le même sourire démoniaque.

- Sponovitch : Bon alors on y va ?

- Karla : Mais bien sûre. Alors tout le monde à bord.

Tous s'empressèrent de faire ce que leur commandant leur avait demandé sauf Sponovitch qui avait hésité pendant un instant. Il avança alors vers l'hélicoptère et grimpa dans celle-ci sans regarder personne.

_* Sandra * Mais il a vraiment changé depuis toute ses années. _

- Sponovitch : Eh blondasse tu viens ?

Sandra sortit alors de se pensée et finit de monter dans l'hélicoptère et elle alla s'asseoir juste en face de Sponovitch. Le russe croisa alors ses bras sur son torse et ferma les yeux. Se fut alors au tour de Kyle d'entrer qui se plaça juste à côté de Sandra. Karla entra la dernière et s'installa au poste de pilotage et elle se retourna vers ses passagers.

- Karla : Il faudrait que quelqu'un vienne ici pour faire le copilote.

- Sandra : Kyle vas-y !

- Kyle : Pourquoi moi ?

- Sandra : Pose pas de question et vas-y.

Kyle se leva en maugréant et s'installa à la droite de Karla et fit tout ce que la jeune femme lui dit de faire pour qu'il puisse réussir à décoller sans problème.

20/05/04 – 9 :35 – QG des H.C.F

Un homme aux cheveux noir, long qui lui arrivait au épaule était assis dans un fauteuil lorsque la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit et que quelqu'un entra sans avoir même demander la permission ou d'avoir cogner. Mais il se croyait bien au-dessous des règles établit par cette petite société. L'homme qui venait d'entrer s'assit alors dans un autre fauteuil libre et regarda son interlocuteur. Celui-ci le regarda pendant un moment et commença alors à parler.

- Homme 1 : Comme vous le savez peut-être nous allons envoyer une équipe dans la base des U.B.C.S pour récupéré l'un de leur nouveau virus.

- Homme 2 : Oui je suis au courant de tout cela mais venez en au fait.

- Homme 1 : Eh bien je veux que vous alliez avec eux comme vous êtes notre meilleur agent.

- Homme 2 : Comme ça je suis juste votre meilleur agent ? Je vous suis indispensable. Vous ne seriez rien si je n'étais pas là.

- Homme 1 : …

- Homme 2 : Alors je mérite plus que de petite mission.

L'homme au cheveu noir paraissait très embarrassé à ce moment là. Il venait de faire sa toute première erreur dans toute sa carrière. Mais on lui avait pourtant dit de faire attention avec cet homme. Et surtout lui. Car la compagnie pour laquelle il travaillait avait besoin de lui.

- Homme 1 : Oui voyez m'excusez. J'ai mal choisit mes mots.

L'autre homme lui fit alors un sourire en coin.

- Homme 2 : Bon continuer !

- Homme 1 : Cette mission est très importante car nous voulons avoir ce virus. Et comme vous êtes le meilleur alors le chef veut que vous y aller avec nos hommes.

- Homme 2 : Je travaille seul !

- Homme 1 : Oui, nous savons cela mais vous ne pourriez pas tous tué les hommes d'Umbrella et encore moins vous infiltrez parmis eux.

- Homme 2 : Vous devez savoir alors que je n'aiderais pas vos hommes s'ils sont en danger.

- Homme 1 : Oui nous connaissons vos techniques.

- Homme 2 : Bon alors dites-moi quelle est cette mission.

- Homme 1 : Eh bien il vous faudra aller dans la base des U.B.C.S et ensuite infiltré leur laboratoire au troisième étage. Leur laboratoire n'est pas très poussé. Il y entrepose seulement les nouveaux virus que leurs hommes rapportent et aussi le virus-T mais il n'y a pas de problème avec ce virus car nous sommes bien préparés à y faire face.

- Homme 2 : Bon et comment comptez-vous nous faire infiltré la base.

- Homme 1 : Eh bien…

- Homme 2 : Vous n'en avez pas la moindre idée à ce que je vois.

- Homme 1 : Non c'est exact.

- Homme 2 : Bon alors vous m'avez tout dit ?

- Homme 1 : Oui ! Nous allons rester en contact par radio durant toute la mission et il vous faudra aussi trouver le moment de partir.

- Homme 2 : Comme d'habitude quoi.

- Homme 1 : Mais vous êtes maintenant habituer à notre manière de fonctionné non ?

- Homme 2 : Oh mais bien sûr et je préfère que se soit comme ça.

- Homme 1 : Bon alors vous pouvez disposé monsieur…

L'autre homme lui coupa la parole avant même qu'il puisse avoir finit de prononcé son nom.

- Homme 2 : Je vous remercie de me faire toujours confiance.

Et sur cette phrase, il quitta le bureau et se dirigea alors vers sa chambre pour y préparé ses affaires et aussi sa mission.

_* Homme 1 * Eh bien attention Sandra je vais enfin pouvoir te rencontrer. Après toute ces années._

Et sur cette phrase, il partit à rire.

21/05/99 – 11 :44 – Hélicoptère 

Sandra regarda alors son ancien commandant par-dessus ses lunettes.

_* Sandra * Et dire qu'il ne se rappelle même pas de moi. _

- Karla : Bon attaché vos ceintures et parez-vous au décollage.

Sponovitch allait le faire lorsqu'il attendit une sirène.

- Sponovitch : Attends et ferme-moi complètement les moteurs.

Karla se retourna alors vers lui et se demandait pourquoi il lui demandait de faire ça juste avant le décollage. Mais elle ne prit pas le temps d'y penser et ferma complètement les moteurs. On attendit alors la sirène qui hurlait.

- Sirène : Contamination ! Contamination !

Et elle répétait cette phrase sans relâche.

- Sponovitch : Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont encore fait la haut ?

- Karla : Va savoir mais le meilleur moyen de le savoir serait d'aller voir non ?

- Sandra : Mais se n'est pas dans notre mission. On devrait partir maintenant et les laisser s'arranger tout seul.

_* Sponovitch * Elle me paraît bien presser de partir._

- Karla : Bon alors on continue la mission !

- Sponovitch : Non je vais aller voir ce qui s'est passer. Il pourrait vraiment y avoir eut une contamination et il ne faudrait pas que cela se propage dans toute la base sinon on pourrait avoir quelque problème.

- Karla : Eh mais s'est moi qui donne les ordres ici.

- Sponovitch : Je m'en fous de tes ordres, petite. Moi je vais voir se qui s'est passer et ensuite si se n'est rien de grave on ira voir ce Maxime et lui on lui prendra le virus.

Sur ses mots, il se leva et quitta l'hélicoptère. Les autres se regardèrent pendant un moment et décidèrent d'aller eux aussi voir ce qui était arrivé. De toute façon, ils ne pouvaient pas partir sans le russe.

Les trois humains sortirent alors de l'hélicoptère et coururent pour rejoindre Sponovitch qui était presque rendu au porte de la base. Sandra fut la première à le rejoindre et ensuite ce fut le tour de Karla et pour finir de Kyle qui traînait un peu plus loin derrière. La sirène sonnait toujours et cela voulait dire qu'il y avait vraiment une contamination ou que tout le monde est trop occupé pour couper l'alarme mais cette deuxième hypothèse était moins plausible. Tous arrêtèrent devant la porte et attendirent que Kyle les rejoindre.

- Sandra : Non mais té vraiment lent.

- Kyle : Ben sé pas ma faute si vous allez si vite.

Sponovitch leur fit un signe de la main pour les faire taire et entra alors dans la basse. Il avança alors dans le hall et regarda autour de lui. Tout était en ordre sauf qu'il n'y avait personne. On attendait des coups de feu dans tout les sens et aussi des cris de tout sorte. Des cris déchirant, démoniaque, de peur, de haine et cris inhumains. Le russe saisit alors son fusil par instinct.

- Kyle : Non mais s'est quoi tout ses hurlements ?

- Sponovitch : Aurais-tu peur par hasard ?

- Kyle : J'ai pas dit ça mais ils ne sont pas tout humains. Alors on dirait qu'il y a eut une contamination.

- Sponovitch : Alors bienvenu dans l'horreur, mon petit !

Kyle déglutit alors péniblement.

- Sandra : Bon alors on y va oui ou non ?

Elle sortit alors son Jackal et avança alors dans le couloir qui menait au cage d'escalier. Mieux valait ne pas prendre le risque d'aller dans les ascenseurs et d'y rester bloquer.

- Sponovitch : Eh Karla, on dirait que tu te fais volé le commandement par la nouvelle.

- Karla : Ben elle à l'air d'avoir hâte de voir ce qui se passe en haut alors je ne vais pas lui gâcher son fun maintenant.

Et sur ses mots la jeune femme suivit alors Sandra qui était entrain de prendre une bonne avance. Sponovitch et Kyle se regardèrent alors dans ses yeux pour savoir qui serait le troisième.

- Sponovitch : Les dames d'abord.

Le russe lui fit alors signe de passer devant lui en fessant une révérence. Le jeune homme le regarda alors en maugréant mais il passa quand même devant car on ne voyait plus les deux filles. Il partit alors à courir pour les rejoindre tandis que Sponovitch prit tout son temps et en profita pour s'allumer une cigarette. Mais il y a une chose que personne n'avait remarqué dans le hall. Il y avait aussi quelqu'un d'autre qui les observait en souriant. Celui-ci était sous une arche appuyé contre une poutre dans le noir alors on ne pouvait presque pas le voir. Surtout qu'il était lui aussi habillé de noir. Mais si on regardait bien on pouvait voir deux points rouges en train de les regardés.

_* Homme * Bon on dirait que je vais m'amuser un peu avant de partir. _

Il sortit alors un couteau de combat et le tient alors dans sa main droite. Il décida alors de changer de cachette pour pouvoir continuer de regarder les déplacements du petit groupe en toute circonstance. Il sauta sur le mur et grimpa sur celui-ci et disparu dans un trou au plafond.

***

Lorsque Sponovitch rejoignit enfin ses coéquipiers ceux-ci étaient tous figé sur place et ne pipait mots. Ils étaient tous entrain de regarder des corps gisant par terre dans leur sang.

- Sponovitch : On dirait qu'il y a eut du grabuge ici.

Tout les autres sursautèrent alors et se retournèrent vers la personne qui venait de parler arme levé.

- Sponovitch : Sur les nerfs en plus. Détendez-vous un peu.

- Karla : Mais comment veux-tu qu'on se détende. Il y a quelqu'un qui à attaquer la base pour on ne sait quelle raison.

- Sponovitch : On n'est sûrement pas les seuls survivants et puis on devait s'y attendre non.

- Sandra : Mais regarder comment ils ont été tués.

Elle se pencha alors vers un corps et le toucha.

- Sandra : Vous voyez les entailles qu'il a ici et là.

Elle indiqua alors deux coupures. L'un sur la gorge et le deuxième était au niveau du torse mais le coup avait transpercé la cage thoracique et toucher le cœur. Mais qui donc pouvait donner un coup assez fort pour transpercé la cage d'un seul coup ou bien il avait fessé plusieurs fois à la même place mais même là on aurais-tu voir des coups à côtés de celui-ci mais il n'y en avait pas. Alors on concluait qu'il y avait belle et bien eut seulement deux coups de couteaux qui avait été fait.

- Sandra : Vous voyez le coup qui a été donné au torse. On pourrait croire qu'il y a eut plusieurs coups mais en fait, il n'y en a qu'un seul.

- Sponovitch : Mais personne ne peut percer le torse d'un gars aussi facilement.

- Sandra : Justement la question est là. Qui ? Nous savons tous que Umbrella à de nombreux virus qui peut faire augmenter la force assez considérablement mais on perd aussi forme humaine alors le coup aurait dû être moins précis mais il n'en est pas moins. Alors la personne qui a tué cette personne est très fort et a aussi une forme humaine.

- Sponovitch : Ne toute façon on s'en fou de la personne qui a tué ce gars.

- Sandra : Non justement car si cette personne comme tu le dis a tué ce gars, ne cherchera-t-il pas à tous nous tués aussi ?

- Kyle : Bon alors et si nous partions d'ici ?

- Sponovitch : Poule mouillée !

- Sandra : Il a raison d'avoir peur car le gars qui à fait ça n'est pas un débutant.

- Sponovitch : En tout cas, moi, il ne m'impressionne pas du tout.

- Sandra : Tu montres les crocs pour l'instant mais je suis sûr que tu seras le premier à te sauver la queue entre les jambes.

- Sponovitch : Qu'est-ce que tu insinue par-là ?

- Sandra : Que tu es…

- Karla : Bon ça va faire les enfantillages. On monte voir ce qui est arrivé au autre et ensuite on cherche des survivants. Tout le monde est d'accord avec ça ?

- Kyle : Moi tant qu'on fait vite et qu'on sorte d'ici au plus vite.

- Sandra : Je suis toujours prête.

Le russe partit alors à rire en voyant la jeune femme empoignée son gun mais il s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit que Karla le regardait désespéré.

- Sponovitch : Ha ha ha…. Mouais on peut y aller. Alors on fait comme tantôt les femmes devant et l'homme derrière.

- Karla : Eh ! Ransleigh garde tes farces plates pour toi veux-tu ? Bon Ok ! Je passe devant cette fois, Sandra tu seras derrière moi, Kyle tu suivras derrière Sandra et pour finir Ransleigh tu gardes nos arrières.

Sponovitch lui envoya alors un regard de mort mais tout les deux autres répondirent oui. Ils commencèrent alors a marché comme leur avait demandé Karla. Sponovitch traînait toujours un peu de l'arrière en fumant ses cigarettes. Une de finie, une de recommencé. Après tout il ne manquait pas d'en manqué et même là, il n'aurait qu'à retourné dans sa chambre pour en prendre d'autre.

***

Pendant ce temps, l'homme arriva au deuxième étage et avança jusqu'au ordinateur. Les ordinateurs était toujours en marche et fonctionnel. L'homme de pencha alors sur la console pour regarder l'écran et il y vit les quatre survivants qui se dirigea vers la cage d'escalier.

- Homme : Alors comme ça vous ne prenez pas les ascenseurs. Un choix très judicieux que vous avez pris car il n'y a même plus ascenseur. Bon mais maintenant voyons à mieux remplir votre voyage car elle me parait très ennuyeuse pour l'instant.

L'homme sortit alors une télécommande de sa poche et appuya sur le bouton de droit. On attendit alors des hurlements dans toute la base.

- Homme : Aller mes petits aller vous amusez avec nos invités car ils manquent de compagnie on dirait.

Des bruits de griffes se fit alors entendre sur le plancher.

***

Brusquement, Karla s'arrêta de marcher qui fit que Sandra lui entra dedans. Kyle tant qu'à lui avait eu juste le temps d'arrêter avant de foncer dans Sandra à son tour mais il réussit à éviter le pire. Sponovitch n'eut aucun problème car il trottinait toujours derrière en fumant sa cigarette. Il leva la tête et se demanda bien pourquoi les autres avaient arrêté de marché tout d'un coup.

- Sponovitch : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?

- Karla : J'ai cru entendre un bruit.

- Sponovitch : Tu nous arrêtes car tu crois avoir entendu un bruit ?

- Karla : Ben oui ! Le mieux serait de vérifier d'où il provient.

- Sponovitch : De ton imagination sûrement.

- Sandra : Eh le vieux tu n'as rien de mieux à faire que de sortir des répliques débiles ? Mais après tout ton cerveau n'est sûrement pas capable de faire mieux.

- Sponovitch : Oui mais bien sûr mais après tout je ne dit que la vérité.

- Sandra : Je ne savais pas que tu savais ce que le mots vérité voulait dire.

- Sponovitch : Je sais beaucoup plus de chose…

- Karla : Bon alors ça suffit oui ?

- Sandra : Oh mais bien sur après tout, je ne vais pas me rabaisser à son niveau.

- Sponovitch : Mon niveau…

- Karla : J'ai dit ça suffit vous deux.

- Sponovitch : Et toi la jeune tu n'as pas d'ordres à me donner après tout je suis le plus haut gradé ici.

- Karla : Mais pour l'instant s'est moi qui dirige d'équipe alors je donne les ordres et vous les effectués sans parler.

- Sponovitch : Oh mais tu prends ton travail à cœur, on dirait.

- Karla : Il faut que quelqu'un le fasse non car tu n'es pas bien placé pour ça.

- Sponovitch : Je suis mieux placé pour donner les ordres, madame je sais tout.

- Sandra : Je doutes que tu es toute ta tête en ce moment.

- Sponovitch : Et quel preuve as-tu de cela ?

- Sandra : Oh mais beaucoup, beaucoup trop.

Et sur cette phrase un bruit se fit entendre au dessus d'eux. C'était un bruit de roue qui roule sur une surface plane. Mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien faire un bruit pareil ? Ils virent alors un rayon laser rouge passer devant leur yeux et s'arrêter sur Karla. Une alarme se fit alors entendre et un hurlement s'ensuivit juste après. Un monstre vert apparu devant eux et un deuxième juste derrière Sponovitch. Celui-ci regarda par dessus son épaule et sourit au monstre qui s'apprêtait à lui sauter dessus, toutes griffes sorties. Le monstre sauta alors et il donna deux coups de griffes où il pensait que sa proie était, mais celle-ci avait fait une roulade et se trouvait maintenant derrière son ennemi. Le russe prit alors le couteau dans sa botte et le pointa sur sur la bestiole.

- Sponovitch : Eh toi ! Le hunter regarde un peu par ici.

Le hunter se retourna en fessant un bond mais il reçu le couteau en pleine tête. Le hunter resta quelque seconde debout mais le russe donna un coup de poids sur le couteau qui s'enfonça encore plus profondément dans la tête. Un liquide rouge, épais et visqueux coula alors et la bête tomba alors à la renverse sans pousser un seul hurlement. Pendant ce temps, se fut Sandra qui tua le deuxième hunter. Elle repoussa Karla sur le côté lorsqu'elle vit le hunter apparaître. Elle sortit son Jackal en même temps et elle fit feu juste après avoir prit le temps de visé la tête. Le hunter reçu alors deux balles dans la tête et tomba mollement sur le sol.

- Kyle : Mais s'était quoi ses bestioles ?

- Sponovitch : On appelle ça un hunter. Mais tu devrais le savoir non, après tout tu es médecin.

- Kyle : Ben j'ai pas étudier chez Umbrella donc je ne connais pas ces bestioles.

- Sponovitch : Mais tu dois déjà en avoir entendu parler à la télévision ?

- Kyle : Ben mes parents n'ont jamais eut le télé et on habitait en campagne. On a jamais eut de problème avec cette sorte de bestiole.

- Sandra : Donc on a un débutant dans les pattes. Et en plus, il ne connaît rien.

- Sponovitch : Mais toi aussi tu es une débutante.

- Sandra : Je connais plus de chose que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Je connais toute les noms des monstres et leur point faible.

- Sponovitch : Oui s'est important de connaître ça mais il faut aussi savoir mettre en pratique.

- Sandra : Côté pratique j'ai déjà beaucoup appris de…

- Sponovitch : De qui ?

- Sandra : Eh bien ! Vous devriez le savoir.

- Sponovitch : Et comment suis-je supposé savoir ça ?

- Sandra : Car s'est vous qui m'avez tout appris.

- Sponovitch : Je ne me rappelle pas d'avoir enseigner à une jeune fille, compétente.

* Sponovitch * Chiste comment j'ai fait pour oublier ça ?

- Sandra : Et j'étais même la plus compétente de votre groupe. Et même que j'étais votre meilleur élève.

- Sponovitch : Eh ben ! Faut dire que ça fait qu'en même 6 six de cela.

- Sandra : S'est ce que je me suis dit au début mais maintenant que je vous vois agir je trouves que vous avez beaucoup changé.

- Sponovitch : Peut-être car tout le monde change dans la vie.

- Karla : Mais tu n'arrêtes pas de changer de comportement ses derniers mois.

- Sponovitch : Cela ne vous regarde pas.

- Sandra : Justement oui !

- Sponovitch : Non le passé est maintenant derrière nous et nous devons faire face à la réalité maintenant pas au erreur passé.

- Sandra : Au erreur ! Viens-tu ne me dire que tu as faite une erreur en m'apprenant tout ce que tu savais ?

- Sponovitch : Eh bien ! Oui. Alors ça fait quoi d'apprendre que je n'ai fait que profiter de toi.

- Sandra : Mais nous…

- Sponovitch : Nous ! Non, il n'y a jamais eut de nous. Il ni y a que moi dans tout ça. Toi, tu n'as fait que profiter de bon enseignement à un petit prix.

- Sandra : Mais pourquoi après tu m'as donné le Jackal ?

- Sponovitch : Ce gun ne me servait plus à rien et puis tu ne méritais après tout ce que je t'ai fait subir au début.

Le russe mit posa alors sa main sur la garde du fouet.

- Sandra : Tu veux dire que cela était un prix de compensation ?

- Sponovitch : Tu commences à tout comprendre.

- Sandra : Mais et notre relation…

- Sponovitch : Ah oui ! Le fait que tu m'as dit un jour que tu m'aimais et que moi je n'ai rien répondu à par que tu étais trop jeune pour l'instant, mais peut-être un jour.

- Sandra : Oui, cela.

- Sponovitch : Eh bien ! La réponse est non. Je n'ai jamais aimer personne et cela ne commencera pas encore.

- Karla : Tu oublies Miranda ?

- Sponovitch : Miranda. Elle… Je ne l'ai jamais vraiment connu alors je ne la compte pas.

- Sandra : Tu n'es qu'un monstre !

- Sponovitch : Oui et toi tu n'as été qu'une petite proie pour moi qui a été très facile à attirer à moi.

- Sandra : …

- Sponovitch : Alors vas-tu partir à pleurer.

- Karla : Laisse-là tranquille maintenant.

- Sponovitch : Oh mais je ne fait que commencer à m'amuser.

- Sandra : Non je ne pleurerais pas car après tout je me suis jouer de toi moi aussi. Après tout je connais maintenant tout de toi. Tes techniques, ta façon d'agir et comment tu réfléchis.

- Sponovitch : Au moins, tu auras appris quelque chose.

- Sandra : Bien sûr mais maintenant je crois que la proie est devenu le chasseur et que le chasseur est devenu la proie.

- Sponovitch : Alors je suis comme une proie pour toi mais nous verrons qui de nous deux restera le chasseur.

- Karla : Est on est pas ici pour s'amuser mais pour savoir ce qui s'est passer.

- Sponovitch : Pas très dur à savoir.

- Karla : Et pourquoi donc ?

- Sponovitch : Il y a eut contamination.

- Kyle : La contamination n'aurait pas pu être si rapide. Ça prends environ 2 à 3 jours avant que le virus fasse effet à part s'il y a une morsure. Le virus ferrait plus rapidement effet.

- Sponovitch : Bon ! Peut-être est-ce que s'est une arme biologique qui s'est encore échapper des labos. Ça arrive très souvent dans ces temps çi.

- Sandra : Et les gars que nous avons aperçu un peu plus tôt. Ils n'ont pas été tué par une BOW mais par un humain cela j'en suis sur et certaine.

- Karla : Moi je suis d'accord avec toi, Sandra.

- Sponovitch : Je veux des preuves de leur morts.

- Karla : Ce n'est pas le moment de s'occuper de ça. On monte au troisième étage et on vérifie ce qui s'est réellement passé.

- Kyle : Oui je pourrais vérifier le taux de contamination de la base.

- Sponovitch : Je dirais à environ 90 ou 95%. Comme nous sommes encore en vie et qu'il doit bien y avoir d'autre soldat qui on put réussir à survivre.

- Karla : Bon alors on continue !

- Sponovitch : Je crois que je vais monter au deuxième pour vérifier les caméras.

- Karla : D'accord mais emmène Sandra avec toi.

- Sponovitch : Je ne veux pas d'elle dans mes pattes. Je peux bien y aller seul.

- Karla : Tu contestes un ordres ?

- Sponovitch : Ça ben l'air que oui.

- Karla : Cela sera écrit dans mon rapport.

- Sponovitch : Sé ça ! Si tu réussis à survivre bien sûr.

- Karla : Tu iras voir si Arlington est toujours dans son bureau lorsque tu seras au deuxième.

- Sponovitch : Oui je pourrais toujours faire ça. Il doit s'être embarré.

Le russe commença alors à marcher pendant que les autres le laissait prendre un peu d'avance.

- Karla (cria) : Reste en contact radio.

Sponovitch continua son chemin comme s'il n'avait pas entendu l'ordre et marcha d'un pas encore plus décider. Il disparut lorsqu'il entra dans une porte et commença à monter les marches deux à deux.

- Sandra : Crois-tu que se soit une bonne idée de le laisser tout seul ?

- Karla : Non je ne crois pas mais il aurait finit par nous faussé compagnie de toute façon.

- Sandra : Après tout, il serait capable de tout, non ?

- Karla : Je préfère ne pas y penser pour l'instant.

Karla commença alors à marcher et les autres la suivirent sans parler. Il pénétrèrent à leur tour dans la cage d'escalier mais ils prirent moins de risque en montant les escaliers. Ils avaient tous leur arme en main et prête à servir en cas de besoin. Il attendirent seulement une porte s'ouvrir et se refermer lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la cage. Cela était sûrement Sponovitch qui venait d'atteindre le deuxième.


	3. Chapter 3

***

21/05/99 – 12 :35 – Deuxième étage (Base des u.b.c.s)

Sponovitch entra dans l'étage des bureaux et referma la porte derrière lui en la claquant.

* Sponovitch * Bon je vais voir les caméras en premier et ensuite Arlington qui doit s'être enfermer dans son bureau.

Il avança alors dans le couloir qui s'offrait à lui. Le couloir mesurait 15 mètre de long et il y avait des portes de tout les côtés du couloir. Celui-ci se finissait par un intersection qui tournait à droite et à gauche. Le côté droit menait au ordinateur et celui de gauche à la salle des bureaux. Le russe prit celui de droite et avança jusqu'à une porte défoncer. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur et vit un trou dans le plancher. Il devait faire environ faire 3 mètre de diamètre. Des ordinateurs se trouvaient dans le fond de la pièce, ceux-ci indiquait plusieurs pièces ou couloirs de la base. Donc le russe était bien arrivé à la salle de surveillance. Il entra alors dans la salle, avança jusqu'au trou et regarda dans celui-ci. Il vit le plancher du grand hall et aussi l'escalier. Le russe se colla contre le mur et commença à avancer en prenant garde de ne pas tomber. Il eut beaucoup de difficulté à avancer car il ne restait que 30 centimètres entre le mur et le plancher. Mais après quelque instant, il arriva enfin de l'autre côté. Le russe regarda l'un des écrans, il vit alors des hunters entrain de tuer les derniers survivants. Il ne restait presque plus aucun être vivant, seulement Karla et son équipe qui avançaient tranquillement dans le laboratoire. Sponovitch s'approcha encore plus de l'écran mais il n'entendit pas la personne qui venait d'apparaître en sortant du trou. La personne avança vers le russe en silence et un couteau apparut dans sa main droite. Sponovitch se pencha sur l'écran et appuya sur certain bouton.

- Homme : Tu devrais être plus prudent.

Le russe sursauta et se retourna. Il vit alors un homme devant lui un couteau à la main pointé sur le russe. L'homme était habillé en noir et portait des lunettes de soleil. Ses cheveux était blonds plaqué en arrière.

- Sponovitch : Mais qui êtes-vous et que fessez-vous ici ?

- Homme : My name is Albert Wesker.

- Sponovitch : Vous ne seriez pas le père de Sandra par hasard ou quelque chose dans le genre.

- Wesker : Peut-être bien que oui. Peut-être bien que non.

- Sponovitch : J'aimerais bien savoir ce que vous faites ici ?

- Wesker : Pourquoi vous le diras-je ?

- Sponovitch : À cause de ceci.

Le russe leva son magnum sur Wesker et le visa à la tête.

- Sponovitch : Sois tu me le dis ou sois que je te tire une balle entre les deux yeux.

- Wesker : Tant que tu ne tires pas sur mes lunettes.

Le russe mit alors son doigt sur la gâchette et s'apprêta à tirer mais Wesker ne le laissa pas aller plus loin. Il fit un bond vers l'avant à une vitesse prodigieuse et arracha l'arme des mains de son propriétaire. Le fusil fit un vol plané par dessus le trou et se retrouva dans le couloir.

- Sponovitch (surprit) : Mais que…

Wesker lui donna un coup de poing dans le ventre qui fit plié le russe en deux et il s'effondra par terre.

-Wesker : Oh, déjà ! Moi qui voulait s'amuser un peu mais on dirait que t u es moins résistant que je ne le pensais.

Il se dirigea vers le russe mais il fut surpris par celui-ci. Sponovitch l'empoigna par le cheville et tira d'un coup sec, ce qui fit tomber son ennemi mais celui-ci atterrit sur les mains et se releva d'un bond comme si de rien n'était. Wesker replaça ses lunettes sur son nez, comme elle avait glissé de quelque millimètres. Sponovitch se releva péniblement en se tenant le ventre, empoigna son fouet et le fit claquer pour le dérouler. Wesker le regarda faire en souriant.

- Wesker : Comme tu as l'air méchant avec ton fouet. Au secours j'ai peur, venez m'aider !

Et sur ses mors, il partit à rire. Sponovitch perdit son calme et fit claquer son fouet sur Wesker, mais il l'attrapa d'une seule main et tira. Le russe perdit alors l'équilibre et fut projeter dans le trou. Il tenait toujours le manche de son fouet tandis que Wesker tenait la ganse. Le russe était maintenant suspendus dans le vide et si son adversaire lâchait le fouet, il tombera à coup sûr.

- Wesker : Tu fais moins le malin là !

Wesker tenait toujours fermement le fouet et ne paraissait même pas forcer pour soutenir le poids du russe.

- Wesker : Que dirais-tu de faire une trêve ?

- Sponovitch (en serra les dents) : Pourquoi ?

- Wesker : Disons que j'ai besoin de ton aide pour réussir ma mission.

- Sponovitch : Mon aide… Tu n'es pas capable de réussir ta mission tout seul.

- Wesker : Se serait plus amusant si tu m'aidais.

- Sponovitch : Tu fais seulement ça pour t'amuser ?

- Wesker : On pourrait dire ça. Alors ta réponse ?

- Sponovitch : Qu'est-ce que j'ai à perdre si je dis non.

- Wesker : Eh bien ! Le plancher du hall se fera redécoré.

Le russe pencha alors la tête et regarda le plancher qui devait se trouver à environ 4 mètres du sol.

- Sponovitch : Moi je dirais plutôt que je vais me casser quelque chose.

- Wesker : Alors ça te dérange pas si on vérifie qui de nous deux à raison.

Wesker avança d'un pas, ce qui fit descendre Sponovitch brusquement de 35 centimètres. Le russe se débattit mais Wesker tiens toujours le fouet fermement.

- Sponovitch : Non, mais ! Lâche-moi tout d'un coup mais arrête de me faire des peurs, comme ça.

- Wesker : Alors tu décides quoi ?

- Sponovitch : Tout dépends de ce que tu veux que je fasses ?

- Wesker : Pour l'instant que tu ailles rejoindre les autres et de là bas, je t'en dirais plus par radio.

- Sponovitch : Bon et qu'est-ce que je gagnes ?

- Wesker : La vie sauve pour commencer et tu pourras aussi travailler pour les H.C.F si tu es d'accord.

- Sponovitch : Je vois de toute façon que je n'ai pas le choix.

- Wesker : Non ! Tu ne l'as pas.

Wesker fit remonter le russe en reculant tranquillement et lorsque le russe fut près du bord, Wesker le laissa remonter tout seul. Après quelque moment de patience, Sponovitch réussit enfin à se hisser jusque qu'à la salle.

- Wesker : Bon tiens, prend cette radio.

Il lui tendit alors une radio noir. Le russe la pris en hésitant un peu mais il finit par la prendre qu'en même.

- Wesker : Je te recontacte tel que tu les trouves.

- Sponovitch : Bien !

Wesker lui tendit alors l'autre bout du fouet qu'il tenait toujours dans le main. Sponovitch le prit et enroula le fouet sur lui même et le replaça sur son flanc.

- Sponovitch : Vous êtes bien plus fort que vous ne le paraissez.

- Wesker : Oui et vous n'avez encore rien vu. Vous n'avez que le tiers de ma force et de mes capacités.

- Sponovitch : Cela je ne m'en doute pas. Mais d'où tirez-vous cette force ?

- Wesker : Mieux vaut que je ne le vous dises pas.

- Sponovitch : On devrait arrêter de ce vouvoyer.

- Wesker : Oui il vous… si tu trouves que cela est mieux. Mais cela ne change rien entre nous.

- Sponovitch : Mais bien sûr que non. On reste que des associés de travail.

- Wesker : Si vous le dites.

- Sponovitch : Je ne t'ai pas encore dit mon nom.

- Wesker : Oh ! Mais je le connais. Tu es le commandant Ransleigh Sponovitch. Commandant de la division A et aussi le commandant en chef. Tu es originaires de la russie mais tu as aussi du sang allemand dans les veines si je ne me trompe pas.

Le russe fut quelque peu surpris que cet homme en connaisse autant sur lui.

- Sponovitch : Tu sembles bien me connaître.

- Wesker : Je connais toujours bien les gens avec qui je décide de faire affaire.

- Sponovitch : Mais comment connais-tu tout ça.

- Wesker : Disons que je suis très bien renseigner de ce côté là. Mais trêve de bavardage. Je crois qu'il est temps pour toi d'aller rejoindre tes compagnons.

- Sponovitch : Je ne m'ennuie pas d'eux en tout cas.

- Wesker : Bon alors bonne chance et je te recontacte tout à l'heure pour te donner plus de détails sur ce que je veux que tu fasses pour moi.

Le russe quitta la salle comme il était venu et laissa Wesker tout seul dans la pièce qui riait comme un déchaîné. Sponovitch prit son magnum qui traînait toujours par terre et quitta le niveau deux pour se diriger vers le troisième.

***

Karla, Kyle et Sandra arrivèrent enfin au troisième étage et ils quittèrent la cage d'escalier pour pénétrer dans un couloir. Les murs n'étaient pas en béton mais en verre, qui permettrait de voir les activités qui se passaient dans les autres salles. Il y avait des corps déchiquetés ou bien transpercé par des balles, mais aussi des corps qui avaient des entailles au cou. Mais se n'était pas seulement des chercheurs qui jonchaient le sol mais aussi des hommes en uniforme noir. Il ne devait pas y avoir beaucoup de survivants et on aurait dit que le ménage n'avait pas été fait durant des mois. Des papiers, des bocaux cassé et même des instruments de toute sorte se trouvaient sur le sol. Aucun bruit suspect ne se fessait entendre dans les diverses pièces, il y avait seulement le grondement de la ventilation. Quelqu'un avait dû la mettre au bout. Mais s'il y avait bien contamination le mieux aurait été de la coupé pour empêcher la propagation dans les autres niveaux de la base. Mais on dirait que quelqu'un fessait tout pour que cela se produise. Mais qui voudrait faire une telle chose ?

Karla et les autres entrèrent dans un petit laboratoire.

- Karla : Il y a pas mal de dégâts.

- Sandra : T'a raison mais moi, je me demande plutôt qui a fait ça ?

- Kyle : Je crois que je le sais.

Kyle se pencha sur un corps et montra l'insigne qui ornait son dos. Les lettres HCF étaient inscrites.

- Karla : Je me demande ce qu'ils sont venus faire ici ?

- Sandra : Je crois qu'ils sont venus chercher le virus G-A.

- Karla : Mais pourquoi nous attaqueraient-ils s'ils peuvent s'en procurer un plus facilement.

- Sandra : Ils veulent peut-être avoir les deux comme ça ils seront les seuls à avoir un échantillon.

- Kyle : Ou qu'ils ne savent pas qu'il en a un deuxième.

- Karla : Vos deux conclusions sont closible. Mais laquelle est la bonne ?

- Sandra : Le seul moyen serait de savoir si l'un de leur agent est encore en vie car il y a eut un méchant carnage ici et je crois qu'il a peu de chance que quelqu'un est pu survivre.

- Karla : Le mieux serait de vérifier si le virus est toujours là.

- Sandra : Oui ! Il ne faut pas prendre de chance.

L'équipe ressortit du laboratoire dans lequel ils se trouvaient et se dirigèrent vers le labo principale qui se trouvait au milieu. Mais à leur grande surprise s'était qu'il n'y avait plus de porte ou plutôt qu'elle n'était plus dans ses gonds. En fait, elle se trouvait sur le plancher et elle avait été défoncé.

- Kyle : Chiste ! Qu'est-ce qui à bien pu faire une chose pareil ? Cette porte était blindé.

- Karla : Sûrement, une expérience d'Umbrella qui a mal tourné, pour faire changement.

- Kyle : Oui, mais j'espère qu'on va pas la rencontrer.

- Sandra : Poule mouillé !

- Kyle : Ben ! Les chances de s'en sortir vivant contre une BOW super développé sont presque nul. Seulement 2% des gens sont capable d'y faire face.

- Homme : En tout cas, il y a ici quelqu'un qui est capable t'en affronter un.

Tous se retournèrent vers la personne qui venait de parler et levèrent tous leur armes en même temps pour le pointé. Un homme d'environ 22 ans, il portait aussi l'uniforme des UBCS mais il avait un bandeau vert autour de la tête et qui empêchait ses cheveux de lui retomber devant les yeux. L'homme avait aussi un sniper dans les mains et un beretta dans son étui, mais il devait aussi avoir un couteau de combat caché quelque part. Karla baissa son arme lorsqu'elle le reconnut.

- Karla : Bryan.

- Bryan : Ben! Oui, s'est moi.

- Karla : Je ne savais pas que tu étais ici. Je croyais que tu étais en mission.

- Bryan : Nous sommes partis ce matin de bonne heure mais lorsque nous avons perdu le contact avec la base, on est revenu voir ce qu'il se passait ici. Mais je vois que nous avons été attaqué.

- Karla : As-tu le bilan exact de la base ?

- Bryan : Aucun survivants n'a été retrouver mais nous fouillons la base en ce moment alors nous ne devons pas sauter trop vite au conclusion.

- Karla : Et pour Arlington ?

- Bryan : Aucune nouvelle mais l'un de nos homme est allé voir dans son bureau pour voir s'il s'y trouvait toujours.

- Karla : Mais comment nous as-tu retrouver aussi facilement ?

- Bryan : Il faut dire qu'à ce niveau il est très facile de voir s'il ne reste pas de survivants.

- Karla : Oui s'est vrai.

- Sandra : juste comme ça en pensant, tu pourrais nous présenter.

- Karla : Mais bien sûr. Sandra, Kyle, je vous présente Bryan. Il fait partit de la division B si je ne me trompe pas et il est lieutenant

Bryan se tourna alors vers Sandra et il lui sourit mais celle-ci croisa les bras et leva un sourcil.

- Bryan : Alors jeune fille, tu es nouvelle ?

- Sandra : Un je ne suis pas jeune car je dois bien faire 2 ans de plus que toi et deuxièmement je ne suis pas nouvelle. J'ai simplement été transféré ici.

- Bryan : Ouais, mais bon passons.

- Karla : Bon vous avec maintenant fait connaissance. Et pour les détails, ça pourra attendre un peu.

- Bryan : Juste comme ça, il est où Ransleigh ?

- Sponovitch : Il est juste derrière toi et tu sais très bien que tu ne dois pas m'appeler Ransleigh. La prochaine fois que tu le fais je vais devoir te montrer ce que je fais à ceux qui le dise.

Le russe venait d'entrer dans le laboratoire et il avança tranquillement vers l'équipe et sa main était près de sa radio.

- Karla : Eh bien ! Quand on parle du loup.

- Sponovitch : Mouais !

- Karla : Alors qu'est-ce que tu as découvert la haut ?

- Sponovitch : Qu'il ne reste plus grand monde de vivant dans la base. En tout cas pas sur les caméras. Mais il ni y a pas grand place où tu peux te cacher où il n'y a pas de caméra.

- Bryan : Ben ! Les toilettes, non.

Sponovitch lui sourit alors.

- Sponovitch : Même pas. Elles sont aussi muni de caméra.

- Kyle : Vous ne lambinez pas avec la protection.

- Sponovitch : Non pas vraiment. Comme ça nous permets de savoir tout ce que le monde fait.

- Karla : Qu'est-ce que même les chambres privées sont surveillées ?

- Sponovitch : Tout dépends si le commandant juge s'il peut de faire confiance ou non.

La radio de Sponovitch bipa alors. Il la prit dans sa main et établit le contact.

- Wesker (radio) : Bon voilà je veux que tu les emmènent tous dans les souterrains.

- Sponovitch (radio) : Et comment je leur dit ça moi.

- Wesker (radio) : Eh bien! Dit leur que le virus n'est pas dans ce laboratoire mais il se trouve dans les souterrains. Ce qui est bien sûr vrai.

- Sponovitch (radio) : Bien ! Je sais comment m'y rendre.

- Wesker (radio) : Je vais vous y entendre.

- Sponovitch (radio) : Ok !

Le russe ferma la radio et regardèrent les autres un à la fois.

- Karla : S'était qui ?

- Sponovitch : Un laboratin que j'ai trouvé au deuxième.

- Karla : Et pourquoi tu ne l'a pas emmener ici.

- Sponovitch : J'ai penser que quelqu'un devrait rester ici et surveiller les caméras pour garder nos arrières.

- Karla : Et il a décider de le faire ?

- Sponovitch : Ben ! Il a été contaminé alors il a préféré ne pas prendre de risque. Et puis il est très bien protéger où il est.

- Bryan : Et il veut que nous allions dans les souterrains si j'ai bien compris et il a aussi dit qu'il nous y attendrait. Comment va-t-il faire pour si rendre si est dans la salle des ordi.

- Sponovitch : Il est aussi un peu fou. Il dit des choses qu'il ne pense pas et puis qu'est-ce que cela peut bien changer ?

- Karla : Et si s'était un pièce ?

- Sandra : Oui ça se pourrait très bien ça.

- Sponovitch : En tout cas, s'est vrai que le virus se trouve dans les souterrains car j'ai vu Arlington et il me l'a dit avant de mourir.

- Karla : Quoi Arlington est mort ?

- Sponovitch : Oui !

Il dit cette phrase en souriant.

- Sponovitch : Alors on dirait bien que je deviens le dirigeant de cette base comme je suis le plus haut gradé ici.

- Karla : Non mais laisse moi rire.

- Sponovitch : Doutes-tu de ma parole ?

- Karla : Eh bien oui!

- Sponovitch : Alors ne me crois pas et va vérifier s'il est toujours vivant et laissons prendre de l'avance au mercenaire qui recherche aussi le virus.

- Karla : Mais nous sommes les seules survivants ici.

- Sponovitch : Non j'ai vu une équipe de trois gars se dirigé droit vers l'entrée des souterrains.

- Bryan : En tout cas, moi je te crois Sponovitch.

- Sponovitch : Et pour les autres.

- Sandra : Je ne remets en doute la parole d'un commandant ou plutôt Général pour le moment.

- Kyle : Je suis d'accord avec Sandra.

- Karla : On dirait bien que je n'ai pas d'autre choix.

- Sponovitch : Eh bien, non !

- Karla : Mais elle est où cette entrée ?

- Sponovitch : Elle se trouve en plein milieu de la forêt.

- Karla : Tu vas nous la faire traversé à pied ?

- Sponovitch : Non le mieux serait de prendre des motos que se trouvent dans le hangar.

- Bryan : Oui très bonne idée.

- Sponovitch : Bon on tout le monde est près ?

- Tous : Oui chef !

- Sponovitch : Bon alors allons y.

Il fut le premier à quitté la salle et ensuite se fut Bryan, Sandra, Kyle et Karla qui suivait en traînant des pieds. Elle se posait toujours la question qu'est-ce qu'Arlington est vraiment mort ?

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur.

La petite équipe avança, armé levé, près si jamais quelque chose se présentait à eux pour les attaquer. Mais la voix était toujours libre, les couloirs étaient désert.

- Sandra : S'est bizarre qu'il n'y a rien qui vient nous bloqué la route. Pas un seul zombie ni un seul petit hunter. S'est comme si quelqu'un cherchait à nous facilité la route. Mais bon ! Je dois me faire des idées car nous sommes seule ici. À part le scientifique qui nous attends dans les sous-sols.

- Sponovitch : En tout cas, pour l'instant ça nous permets d'économisé nos munitions. Et pour les zombies, il est un peu tôt pour les voirs car la contamination ne peut être aussi rapide. Ça prend un bon moment avant que le virus fasse effet donc ont n'aura pas de zombie dans les pattes avant d'arrivé dans la forêt. Et pour les hunters… Peut-être que nous les avons tous tués.

- Sandra : Non je ne crois pas.


	4. Chapter 4

Au même moment – 2 étage – Salle des ordinateur

- Sandra : S'est bizarre qu'il n'y a rien qui vient nous bloqué la route. Pas un seul zombie ni un seul petit hunter. S'est comme si quelqu'un cherchait à nous facilité la route. Mais bon ! Je dois me faire des idées car nous sommes seule ici. À part le scientifique qui nous attends dans les sous-sols.

Wesker était toujours penché au dessus d'un écran lorsquI'l entendit Sandra dire cette phrase.

- Wesker : Alors tu trouves cela bizarre que le chemin te soit tout ouvert. Alors si tu t'ennuies on va s'amuser un peu.

Il sortit la télécommande de l'une de ses multiples poche et appuya sur quelque bouton.

- Wesker : Eh bien voilà! Tu vas pouvoir t'amuser mais essai de rester en vie car je suis le seul qui va te tuer, chère enfant.

Et sur ses mots, il sauta dans le trou qui se trouvait dans la pièce et atterrit dans le hall. Wesker plia quelque peu les genoux pour bien se réceptionné. Il se leva, avança vers les portes de sortit en fouillant dans l'une de ses poches pour en ressortit une charges de C-4. Il ouvrit la porte et arriva à l'extérieur. Il regarda en direction du petit aéroport et vit l'hélicoptère prêt au décollage.

- Wesker : Qui veut voir un feu d'artifice ?

Il sourit à cette phrase si douce à ses oreilles et se dirigea vers l'aéroport.

Rendu là bas, il mit le C-4 sur le réservoir d'essence de l'appareil et régla l'explosif sur 2 minutes. Et sur cette action, il se tourna vers le bois et partit à courir en direction de l'entrée souterraine de la base. Il alla à une telle vitesse qu'on le voyait à peine. On voyait seulement une forme noir lorsqu'il tournait pour esquiver un arbre qui se trouvait sur son chemin.

Un peu plus tôt – 3 étage – devant l'ascenseur

Sandra fut la première à atteindre l'ascenseur. Elle appuya sur le bouton pour ouvrir les portes. Celle-ci s'ouvrir en grinçant quelque peu. Lorsque Sandra voulut posé le pied dans la cabine, on entendit les câbles cassé et ensuite se fut la cabine qui tomba brusquement suivit des câbles. La jeune fille surprise de cela failli tomber à son tour mais une grosse main la retenu par le col de sa veste. Sandra était maintenant à moitié dans la cage d'ascenseur, elle se débattait en essayant de retomber mais sans succès. Sponovitch ne fessait rien pour la remonter pour l'instant. Il souriait seulement en pensant ce qui arriverait s'il lâchait Sandra.

- Sponovitch : Eh! Aurais-tu envie d'aller vérifier de combien de mètre l'ascenseur est tombé.

- Sandra : Arrête de dire des niaiseries et remonte moi plutôt.

- Sponovitch : Dit moi une seule raison pourquoi je devrais le faire.

Karla s'avança vers le russe et mit son bras sur le sien.

- Karla : Tu devrais la remonter avant qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose de fâcheux.

On entendit alors un hurlement provenant du haut de la cage. Sandra tourna la tête vers le haut et vit un hunter qui sautait maintenant de barre en barre pour descendre. Lorsqu'il fut à un mètre de la jeune fille, il sauta dans les airs dans sa direction. Celle-ci leva son jackal vers le monstre et tira mais la balle le manqua de très près. Sponovitch tira la jeune fille vers lui juste avant que le hunter ait eut le temps de couper un membre quelqu'un que de l'humaine. Le monstre tomba dans le vide en poussant un hurlement mais on ne l'entendit jamais s'écraser. Seulement deux crissements se fit attendre se fit entendre. Comme si quelqu'un s'était amuser à griffer un tableau avec ses ongles.

Le russe lâcha le col de la tunique de Sandra lorsqu'elle fut enfin en sécurité à ses côtés.

- Sandra : Pourquoi as-tu entendu aussi longtemps avant de me faire remonter?

- Sponovitch : Disons que je me doutais un peu que les câbles ne pouvait pas avoir lâcher tout seul alors je me suis dit que tu devais faire un appât très intéressant pour un hunter.

- Sandra : Tu as jouer avec ma vie pour seulement savoir si c'était réellement un hunter qui avait couper les câbles.

- Sponovitch : Ouais on pourrait dire ça.

- Sandra : Comment peux-tu jouer avec les vies des autres comme ça ?

- Sponovitch : Je me suis dit que si tu étais à ma place tu aurais fait la même chose non.

Sandra ne sût plus quoi répondre après cette remarque. Car il est vrai que si c'était une autre personne qui s'était trouvé à sa place elle aurait fait la même chose.

- Sandra : Non car si j'étais moi qui t'aurais retenu tu serais sûrement tomber à cause de ton poids.

- Karla : Vous vous trouvez drôle ?

- Sponovitch : Oui très.

- Karla : Bon cé pas bientôt fini ses enfantillages.

Bryan qui se trouvait un peu plus en arrière partit à rire en attendant cette phrase. Karla se tourna vers lui et le regardant.

- Karla : Pourquoi tu ris comment ça ?

- Bryan : Ben tu parles comme Sponovitch.

- Sponovitch : Ne me compares pas à elle.

Bryan partit à rire de plus belle mais Karla lui fit signe d'arrêter et de ne pas aller plus loin.

- Sandra : Bon on y va maintenant ?

- Karla : Oui!

Karla regarda dans la cage d'ascenseur pour voir si la voix était libre.

- Karla : Bon on peut y aller, le hunter n'a pas l'air à être dans la cage.

- Sponovitch : As-tu une preuve de ce que tu avances ? Car moi je crois que le hunter attends justement qu'on se décide à descendre pour nous sauté à la figure.

- Karla : Et tu aurais une meilleur idée pour descendre sans passer par là ?

- Sponovitch : On peut toujours descendre par la cage d'escalier mais elle se trouve à l'autre bout de la bâtisse.

- Karla : On perdra beaucoup de temps à passer par là…

- Sponovitch : Mais se serait plus sûre.

- Kyle : Il a raison pour ça. On va perdre un peut plus de temps mais au moins on sera tous sauf.

- Karla : D'accord ! On va utilisé la cage d'escalier.

Le russe afficha alors un sourire de triomphe tandis que Karla passait à côté en lui jetant un regard meurtrier.

_* Karla * S'il croit qu'il va m'avoir comme ça. Cé moi qui commande cette équipe et pas lui alors il devrait arrêter de donner des ordres._

Le petit groupe retraversa tout les laboratoires en se dirigeant vers la cage d'escalier. On entendit alors ses craquements venant d'un peu partout et aussi des grognements. Les corps qui était meurt et sans vie jusqu'ici se lève en titubant tant bien que mal. Les plus proche des humains se mirent à pousser des grognements de plus en plus féroce et à avancer avec avidité. Les autres qui étaient derrières les vitres commencèrent à cogné dedans pour les défoncés mais ils ne pourraient jamais y arriver car ses vitres étaient blindés. Même un lickers aurait eut du mal à la défoncer alors imaginer un zombies qui devait avoir seulement la moitié de sa force voir le quart.

Sponovitch fut le premier à réagir comme d'habitude et leva son Magnum et tira sur le premier zombie qui s'était levé. Le zombie n'avait même pas eut le temps de faire un pas qu'il était tombé. Les autres humains tirèrent sur les monstres sans relâche tout en avançant pour quitter cette étage. Sponovitch arrêta te tirer et sortit son couteau.

- Sponovitch : Mieux veut économiser vos balles pour plus tard.

- Karla (toujours en tirant) : On aura juste à faire un saut à l'armurerie avant de quitter la base.

- Sponovitch : Je crois qu'on a assez perdu de temps comme ça. Mieux veut tout de suite se diriger vers la forêt et ensuite vers les souterrains. Après tout il a aussi une armurerie dans les souterrains.

- Sandra : Je crois qu'il a raison pour ça. On va utilisé trop de balles en essayant de se rendre à l'armurerie. Cela ne nous mènera à rien.

_* Sponovitch * Elle commence vraiment à m'impressionner cette gamine. Elle ne parle pas beaucoup mais lorsqu'elle le fait s'est toujours pour dire quelque chose d'important. Si ça continue comme ça elle va me donner envie de me la taper. _

- Bryan : Bon on y va oui ou non.

Sponovitch se jeta sur le zombie le plus prêt et le décapita vers son couteau. Tandis que les trois autres utilisaient toujours leurs fusils. Sandra décida de faire comme le russe et sortit son couteau et sauta dans une horde de trois zombies. Sponovitch écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il vit la jeune femme faire.

_* Sponovitch * Non, mais elle veut mourir ou quoi !_

Il se jeta à son tour dans la petite horde qui venait de grandir comme trois nouveaux zombies avaient rejoint le rang de leur semblable.

Sandra donnait toujours des coups en tournoyant sur elle même pour empêcher qu'un seul zombie ne puisse la toucher. Ses coups plus précis les uns des autres touchaient toujours une créature. Avec l'aide de Sponovitch les monstres encore plus vite liquidé. Lorsqu'il n'en resta plus qu'un qui allait sauter sur Sandra, le russe prit son deuxième couteau dans sa botte et le tira dans la tête du monstre. La jeune fille regarda la bestiole et remercia le russe d'un haussement d'épaule. Comme si elle savait ce que le zombie allait faire.

- Sponovitch : Bon le chemin est complètement dégager. On peut y aller sans trop de danger.

Il fut le premier à avancer à travers les corps meurt qui l'entourait. Ensuite se fut Karla, Bryan et pour finir Sandra qui avait sortit une paire de lunettes soleil pour les mettre sur son nez. Cela lui donnait maintenant un regard plus mature qu'elle ne l'avait avant et aussi plus meurtrière. Le russe tourna la tête vers elle et lui sourit de toute ses dents. Sandra ne lui rendit jamais ce sourire et se contenta de continuer son chemin comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu. Mais elle ne pouvait oublier se qu'elle avait vécu avec lui durant son entraînement.

Flash back

Une jeune fille aux cheveux blond était entrain de courir le long de la piste. Elle était survie par un autre groupe de garçons qui essayait tant bien que mal de la rattraper mais sans succès. Mais la jeune femme n'était pas la première car il avait une autre silhouette un peu plus loin qui courait à toute allure et ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter. Moment pouvait-il courir aussi vite et aussi longtemps. Cela fessait maintenant 30 minutes que le petit groupe avait commencer à courir toujours à la même cadence. Le premier du groupe arriva enfin dans un clairière et se décida enfin à arrêter. La jeune femme ne prit pas beaucoup de temps pour le rattraper.

- Sponovitch : Alors sont-ils encore loin ses trouillards ?

- Sandra : Je dirais qu'ils sont à environ 1 à 2 minutes.

Sponovitch s'approcha de la jeune femme et la serra contre lui et lui murmura à l'oreille.

- Sponovitch : Tu n'as rien contre que je profite de toi pendant qu'ils arrivent ?

- Sandra : Bien sûre que non.

Et sur ses mots, elle l'embrassa fortement sur la bouche et ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que le premier gars sortent enfin de la forêt. Suivi de près par le reste des hommes. Sandra et Sponovitch se laissèrent un moment triste qu'ils soient obliger d'arrêter si tôt tandis qu'ils auraient pu prolongé ça encore un moment et même peut être aller un peu plus loin dans leur actes. Sandra se rapprocha des autres gars et ils formèrent les rangs.

- Sponovitch : Alors bande de mauviette, ils étaient temps que vous arriviez.

Il eut quelque murmure dans le groupe.

- Gars (bas) : Moi je crois qu'il aurait aimer qu'on soit encore plus long pour qu'il se tape la p'tite nouvelle.

L'autre gars à côté de lui partit à rire. Le russe se dirigea vers lui et le regarda de toute sa hauteur.

- Sponovitch : Puis-je savoir ce qu'il a de si drôle à ce que je viens de dire ?

- Gars : Rien! Commandant !

- Sponovitch : Le seule problème est que je ne te croit pas. Sois-tu me dit ce qu'il a ou tu me fais cent pompes.

Le jeune homme ne prit même pas le temps de s'expliquer et il se mit à faire ses pompes en souriant. Il jetait de temps en temps des regards à Sandra qui était toujours aussi droite qu'un piquet.

- Sponovitch : Je vois que certain d'entre vous on fait des progrès remarquable ses derniers temps.

Il regarda Sandra et lui souriant. Ce qui était très rare de voir le commandant sourire.

- Sponovitch : Tandis que d'autre on encore beaucoup de chose à apprendre.

Il regarda cette fois-ci le gars qui fessait toujours ses pompes et il toucha le fouet qui portait à son flanc.

Le gars qui fessait ses pompes les finis et se releva mais le russe lui posa la main sur l'épaule.

- Sponovitch : Bon je crois qu'il est maintenant l'heure de vous apprendre à combattre au corps à corps.

Un gars voulut ouvrir la bouche pour protester qu'il ne devrait apprendre que dans un mois mais il reçu un coup de coude qui lui fit comprendre qu'il ferait mieux de se taire.

Il mit alors tout les hommes deux par deux et ils leur dirent qu'il pouvait de battre. Le russe se mit avec Sandra comment ils étaient en nombre impair.

Sandra se mit en garde tandis que le russe enlevait le fouet qui portait et il le mit près d'un arbre et revint enfin vers la jeune fille qui abordait un visage dur mais en même temps serein. L'homme tant qu'à lui souriait toujours.

Sandra fut la première à se jeter sur son coéquipier mais celui-ci malgré sa carrure esquiva très facilement le coup de point que la jeune femme lui avait lancer. Il se retrouva devant le dos de la fille et il lui donna un coup de pied qui la fit tomber par terre. Celle-ci roula sur elle même et se releva d'un bond et se remit en garde.

- Sandra : Aller viens. Grosse bestiole. Viens que je t'arrange ton visage car ta mère doit avoir honte de toi lorsque tu es avec elle.

Tout les autres gars autour d'eux se turent et arrêtèrent leur combat pour regarder comment le russe allait réagir à cette remarque.

Mais Sponovitch ne fit que sourire de plus belle et même on entendit un rire. Ce qui était très très rare venant de lui.

- Sponovitch : Mais on ne parlera pas de ta mère. Mais que dis-je là, tu ne l'as jamais connu ta mère.

Sandra regarda on moment silencieuse.

- Sandra : Je crois que nous sommes à égalité.

- Sponovitch : Mais pas pour longtemps.

Il se jeta ensuite sur Sandra et fit un tour sur lui même et fessa la jeune femme au torse mais celle-ci avait fait deux roulades vers l'arrière et le coup passa dans le vide. La jeune femme avait toujours le même visage serin mais on voyait qu'elle cherchait une couverture pour lui permettre d'atteindre son assaillant. Mais elle savait bien qu'il n'y en avait pas. Le russe était passé maître dans l'art du combat et personne n'avait réussit jusqu'ici à le mettre au tapis. Se fut l'humaine qui donna le prochain le coup. Elle attaqua dans les pieds du russe en lui donnant deux coups de pieds. Mais on aurait dit que les coups d'avait pas fait mouche car Sponovitch resta là sans bouger et il n'essaya même pas de les éviter. L'homme lui donna un coup sur son genou de la même manière qu'elle mais la jeune fille recula de quelque centimètre sous la violence des coups. On vit une grimace de douleur passer sur son visage. Elle repassa ensuite à l'attaque en visant toujours les pieds mais lorsque fit à son troisième coups à la même place, ce fut Sponovitch qui repassa à l'attaque en lui donna un coup sur le tibia qui la fit plier en deux. Mais elle réussit à redresser mais le russe lui donna un coup dans le ventre et cette fois-ci elle eut le souffle couper. Et son partenaire lui remit juste en arrière de la tête qui lui fit perdre conscience. Le russe la regarda pendant un instant avec un regard de satisfaction mais aussi de plaisir. Mais à quoi il pouvait bien avoir penser à ce moment en voyant la jeune fille complètement étendu dans l'herbe.

Le russe se retourna vers ses recrus avec un regard froid.

- Sponovitch : Pouvez-vous me dire ce que vous regardez ?

- Tous : Rien chef !

- Sponovitch : Alors reprenez l'entraînement. Vous allez courir juste qu'à la base. prendre votre douche et votre déjeuner et ensuite vous allez me retrouvé au stade de tir.

Toute les recrus partit à courir vers la base laissant seule Sponovitch et Sandra qui était toujours inconsciente. Le russe se pencha vers elle et lui prit la tête.

- Sponovitch : Toi tu es chanceuse que je ne mélange pas travaille et plaisir.

Il la regarda et émit un petit sifflement.

- Sponovitch : Quoique, je pourrais toujours en profiter.

La jeune fille revint alors à elle et ils s'échangèrent un baiser. Pendant que le russe abaissait la jaquette de son pantalon.

Fin du flash back

Sandra sortit enfin de ces pensées lorsque Sponovitch lui donne un petit coup de coude.

- Sponovitch : Tu avais l'air perdu dans tes pensées.

- Sandra : Oui, je pensais juste au passé.

- Sponovitch : Le passé est une chose mais il ne faut jamais le laisser nous envahir complètement. Surtout durant une mission.

- Sandra : Vous n'avez rien à m'apprendre sur mon travail alors faite le votre et je ferait le mien.

Et elle accéléra le pas et elle fut la première à arriver au cage d'escalier. Elle poussa fortement la porte qui alla claquer contre le mur. Karla se rapprocha du russe pour lui parler.

- Karla : Non mais qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

- Sponovitch : Moi mais rien de bien grave. Juste de faire attention à ses souvenirs et je me demande même pourquoi elle a réagit ainsi.

Le reste de l'équipe entra à son tour dans la cage et ils commencèrent à descendre les marches. Ils descendirent jusqu'au deuxième et ensuite au premier. Le groupe arriva dans le hall et ils avancèrent dans celui-ci pour enfin quitter la base mais ce qu'ils virent devant leur yeux les surpris. L'hélicoptère qu'ils avaient quitter un peu plus tôt venait d'exploser devant leur yeux. De la fumée noir s'envolait maintenant vers le ciel bleu et le vent la fessait dévier vers la droite. Karla courut vers les restes fumants de leur du moyen de transport. Tandis que Sandra sortait une paire de lunette soleil et les mit sur son nez. Sponovitch la regarda faire en s'alluma une cigarette en avança à son tour vers Karla, Kyle et Bryan qui venait de la rejoindre.

_* Sponovitch * Elle ressemble vraiment à son père lorsqu'elle mets ses lunettes. Même qu'elle est plutôt mignonne avec. Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il me prends de penser comment ça. Elle doit faire la moitié de mon âge. Mais j'ai comment un sentiments à l'intérieur de moi comme s'il y avait déjà eut quelque chose entre nous deux. _

Il la tourna la tête vers la jeune femme et il la contempla durant un moment.

_* Sponovitch * Cette femme allume vraiment quelque chose à l'intérieur de moi mais je ne s'aurait pas dire quoi. _

Il rejoignit enfin Karla qui regardait toujours les flammes.

- Karla : Mais qui a bien pu faire une chose pareille ?

- Bryan : Peut-être que l'hélicoptère n'était pas en ordres.

- Karla : Ça ne se peut pas car je venais de faire toute les vérifications possible.

- Sponovitch : De toute façon se n'est pas ça notre problème pour l'instant. On va prendre des motos dans les hangars et ensuite on se dirige vers les souterrains.

- Karla : Mais té fou ! On traverse pas si facilement cette forêt. Il doit y avoir encore plus de zombie dans cette forêt que dans la base.

- Sandra : Aurais-tu peur de ces petites bestioles ?

Elle venait d'avancer vers le petit groupe. Sandra se déplaçant silencieusement sur le sol, on entendait à peine ses bottes lorsqu'il touchaient le sol.

- Karla : Moi, non mais tu veux rire.

- Sandra : Oui toi car je crois que depuis tout à l'heure tu fais tout pour te protéger le plus possible des zombies.

- Karla : Je veux seulement qui y est moins de blesser possible.

- Sandra : Mais tu nous empêche aussi de bien faire notre travail.

- Sponovitch : Ça s'est bien envoyé.

Sandra se tourna vers lui et fit un haussement d'épaule et ensuite elle se dirigea vers les hangars.

- Sandra : Bon vous venez ou on s'éternise ici ?

Sponovitch fut le premier à la suivre et ensuite se fut Bryan, la dernière à se décider fut Karla. Les autres pensèrent même qu'elle n'allait pas venir avec eux. Car après tout aller dans le forêt était presque un acte irréfléchi et dangereux. Les monstres les plus dangereux hantaient ses lieux, toujours en quête de nourriture quelconque. Soit des animaux lorsqu'il ni avait pas d'humain assez fou pour s'aventurer dans les bois. Seul Sponovitch avait passer des journées entière à se promener et il était le seul à en être entrer vivant et sans blessure. Beaucoup de gens s'étaient demandés comment il fessait pour y rester des journée entière sans nourriture et d'eau.

Ils rentrèrent dans les hangars et regardèrent ce qui pourrait les aider à traverser la forêt le plus rapidement possible. Le hangar était remplit de moyen de transport de toute sorte : automobile, moto, moto cross, jepp, motoneige, etc.…

- Sponovitch : On devrait prendre les motos cross car se sera plus facile à rouler avec ça dans les bois qu'avec un jepp qui pourrait à tout moment s'embourber dans la boue.

Karla marmonna quelque paroles incompréhensibles.

- Karla : D'accord on a prend chacun une.

- Kyle : Il y a juste un problème.

- Karla : Lequel ?

- Kyle : Je sais pas conduire une moto.

- Sponovitch : Non mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour être avec des incapables pareils.

Sandra toussota avec dans son coin en entendant ces mots. Le russe se tourna vers elle en aillant toujours son fidèle sourire.

- Karla : Et vous vous savez conduire ?

Elle regarda Sandra et Bryan tour à tour.

- Bryan : Oui je sais conduire.

- Sandra : Moi bien sûr, j'ai appris avant même de savoir marcher.

- Karla : Alors tu ne vois pas d'inconvénient à prendre Kyle derrière toi.

- Sandra : Non mais je ne suis pas responsable s'il tombe.

- Karla : Bon alors tout le monde est d'accord.

- Sponovitch : Je vais prendre la tête du groupe comme je suis le seul à connaître cette forêt comme le fond de ma poche.

- Sandra : Karla je crois que tu devrais prendre Kyle derrière toi car je crois que je vais devoir montrer à conduire à quelqu'un.

Elle regarda le russe en souriant. Il lui rendit son sourire.

- Karla : Oui je ne vois pas d'inconvénient tant que vous ne faites pas d'accident.

Sandra prit une moto rouge et blanche tandis que Sponovitch en pris une rouge sang. Mais la seule chose qu'il ne savait pas était que celle de Sandra était bien plus maniable que la tienne car il avait opté sur la vitesse et non pour la maniabilité. Karla et Kyle en prirent une à deux places et Bryan prit le même modèle que Sandra. Ils sortirent du hangar et embarquèrent sur leur moto et il allumèrent les moteurs.

Le russe fut le premier à pénétrer dans la forêt suivit de près par Sandra qui essayait de le rattraper. Ensuite venait Bryan. Les derniers étaient Karla et Kyle comme leur poids les ralentissaient considérablement. La forêt était maintenant remplit des bruits des moteurs. Tout les animaux s'était tût.

Sponovitch était toujours en tête talonner de près par Sandra mais il lui coupait toujours la route à la dernière seconde. Les trois autres tant qu'à eux roulaient beaucoup moins vite.

Un hurlement se fit alors entendre. Il était tellement fort qu'il couvrait le bruit des moteurs.

Le russe fut déconcentré et il failli foncer dans un arbre mais il donna un coup de guidon. Sa moto entra en collision avec celle de Sandra qui le fit dévié de sa trajectoire. Les deux conducteurs perdirent le contrôle de leur véhicule. Sandra fonça dans une souche qui jonchait le sol et elle fit un vol plané par dessus son guidon et elle atterrit en plein milieu d'herbe haute.

Sponovitch tant qu'à lui se dirigea droit vers un autre arbre, il n'eut d'autre chois que de sauter. Ce qu'il fit sans se faire prier. La moto entra en collision avec l'arbre et explosa. Des débris volèrent dans tout les sens. Le russe en reçu un en pleine poitrine. Il laissa échapper une grimace de douleur.

Le premier à voir ce qui s'était passer fut Bryan qui arrêta sa moto. Il fut vite rejoint par Kyle et Karla.

- Karla : Que s'est t'il passé ?

- Bryan : Sponovitch a perdu le contrôle de sa moto et il est entrer dans Sandra.

- Karla : Bryan, tu essais de retrouver Sandra et nous on s'occupe de Sponovitch.

- Bryan : D'accord !

Il éteignit sa moto et descendit de celle-ci. Il se dirigea ensuite vers où il croyait que Sandra avait fait sa chute. Il n'eut pas besoin de chercher bien longtemps. Bryan trouva la moto de Sandra renverser devant une souche d'arbre.

_* Bryan * Sandra ne doit pas être bien loin._

Il scruta les herbes qui se trouvait devant lui espérant voir si la jeune fille n'y était pas.

- Bryan : Merde mais où est-elle ?

Le jeune homme fit quelque pas dans les herbes lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose bouger près de lui. Il eut juste le temps de lever son arme et de tirer car un loup allait lui sauter dessus pour le mordre. Il partit à courir en direction de Kyle et Karla.


	5. Chapter 5

– _Équipe de Kyle et Karla – Forêt – Heure = ???_

Kyle et Karla tant qu'à eux se dirigea vers un arbre en feu espérant que Sponovitch avait réussit à sauter à temps de sa moto avant qu'elle ne saute.

Ils entendirent quelqu'un qui respirait avec difficulté. La respiration se fit de plus en plus persistante et forte. Karla leva son arme et fit signe à Kyle d'arrêter de marcher. Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier pour le faire. Karla avança tranquillement vers un bosquet de fleur. Là d'où la respiration provenait. Elle écarta les feuilles qui lui cachait la vue et se qu'elle vit la laissa sans voix. Le russe était adossé à un érable et avait un tuyau qui lui traversait le torse et qui le maintenait collé à l'arbre.

- Karla : Kyle, viens ici on va avoir besoin de tes dons de médecin.

Celui-ci accourut et vit aussi Sponovitch qui avait les yeux mi-clos et du sang coulait de sa bouche.

- Kyle : …

- Sponovitch : Vous m'aidez ou…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il fut pris par une forte toux. Il cracha aussi du sang.

- Kyle : Me parle surtout pas.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers la jeune femme.

- Kyle : J'espère que ses organes n'ont pas été touché.

- Karla : Ça lui apprendra à faire les innocents.

Kyle ignora la remarque.

- Kyle : Il va falloir le dégagé de là pour voir si la blessure n'est pas trop grave.

- Karla : Mais si on lui enlève la tuyau la blessure ne risque pas de s'infecter.

- Kyle : J'ai des sprays avec moi.

- Karla : S'est toi le médecin.

Elle se dirigea vers le russe, empoigna le débris à deux mains et commença è tirer de toute ses forces. Le russe laissa échapper un petit cri de protestation mais elle ni fit pas attention et tira encore plus fort mais elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit de fusil.

- Karla : Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a encore ?

Elle vit alors Bryan qui courait vers eux en tirant derrière lui. Karla empoigna encore plus solidement le tuyau, mit son pied contre le torse du russe et tira d'un coup sec. Le débris fut éjecté du corps mais la blessure commença à saigné abondamment. Karla recula et tomba ensuite par terre. Elle lâcha le reste du tuyau et empoigna son arme car Bryan à leur niveau et on pouvait voir qu'il était poursuivit par une meute de loup.

- Bryan : Ils sont trop nombreux, il faut se replier.

- Karla : Viens m'aider à transporté Sponovitch. Toi Kyle, tu essais de ton mieux de tenir les loups à bonne distance de nous.

- Kyle : D'accord ! Je vais essayer.

Bryan le russe par les aisselles et essaya de le soulever mais n'en fut pas capable tout seul. Karla l'aida et ils réussirent ainsi à le mettre sur ses pieds. Le petit groupe avança ainsi ; Kyle qui tenait les loups en respect à d'en tuant quelque uns au passage, Bryan et Karla qui tenait d'un bras le russe et de l'autre leur berretta en tirant tant bien que mal sur les loups, Sponovitch lui tenait sa blessure à une main tout en essayant de rester debout.

- Karla : Est-ce qu'on est encore loin de l'entrée ?

- Sponovitch : Non c'est juste après ce tournant.

Et sur ces mots, il sombra dans l'inconscience. Karla et Bryan faillirent l'échapper mais ils réussirent à le traîner.

- Karla : Kyle, il va falloir que tu nous couvres tout seul.

- Kyle : D'accord mais faite vite.

Le groupe s'engagea dans le tournant et ils virent enfin l'entrée souterraines mais il qu'il vit les laissa sans voix. Un immense loup était posté devant l'entrée ne laissant aucune chance au groupe de pouvoir y entrer. Ils se firent vite entourer par les autres loups bien plus petit que celui qui se trouvait devant les humains.

- Bryan : Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- Karla : …

Elle leva les yeux vers ceux de l'immense animal. L'animal la regarda pendant un moment et avança d'un pas mais un hurlement se fit entendre. Les loups regardèrent dans tout les sens et ils se sauvèrent la queue baissé. Même l'immense loup s'était sauvé. Les humains était maintenant sauf pour le moment. Ils en profitèrent pour entrer dans les souterrains. La porte était grande ouverte, quelqu'un avait dû la laisser ouverte. Le groupe entra et referma la porte derrière eux. Bryan et Karla adossa le russe à un mur et le fit glisser tranquillement par terre.

- Kyle : Mais pourquoi les loups sont-ils partis ainsi ?

- Karla : Le plus important est qu'ils soient partis non et arrête de parler et aide Sponovitch.

Kyle se pencha ver le corps inanimé du russe et sortis des sprays de son sac. Il étendit le produit sur la blessure et la pensa ensuite.

Pendant ce temps Bryan et Karla parlait ensemble.

- Karla : Alors tu n'as pas trouvé Sandra ?

- Bryan : J'ai cherché un peu partout dans les alentours mais je ne l'ai pas trouvé. Je crois que s'est les loups qui l'aurait tué.

- Karla : Je crois mais tu n'es pas sûre.

- Bryan : Comme veux-tu que j'en sois sûre pendant que j'avais des loups qui me courait après.

- Karla : Tu as raison se n'est ta faute et puis elle connaissait les dangers lorsqu'elle s'est engagé.

- Bryan : Bon on fait quoi maintenant ?

- Karla : Un, on attends que Sponovitch se remette et ensuite on trouve le virus.

- Bryan : Oui, bonne idée.

– Forêt – heure ??? – Avec Wesker

Wesker décida de ralentir l'allure car il savait que même s'il prenait son temps, il arriverait bien avant les autres. Un explosion se fit entendre au loin et un peu après se fit un bruit de moteur.

- Wesker : On dirait bien que vous allez être un peu plus rapide que je ne le pensais.

Il recommença à courir mais il décida de les laissés passer devant lui. Wesker sauta dans un arbre et s'assit sur une branche. Les motos se rapprochèrent de lui rapidement, mais il n'avait pas prévu qu'un hurlement allait distraire le russe et le faire aller droit vers l'arbre où il s'était posté. Wesker ne prit pas de chance et sauta dans un autre arbre mais il n'aurait pas eut besoin de le faire car le russe entra en collision avec Sandra. Il ne s'occupa pas de Sponovitch car ses yeux était rivée sur Sandra. Il la vit passer par dessus de sa moto, il décida de ne pas laisser passer la chance de la capturer pour pouvoir lui parler. Wesker sauta de son arbre et avança vers la jeune fille qui ne bougeait plus. Lorsqu'il fut à son niveau, il entendit des grognements derrière lui. Il tourna la tête et vit un immense loup qui le regardait. Le loup avait la moitié de la chair arraché et son oreille droite manquait complètement. Son museau était déchiqueté en morceau et on pouvait avoir la totalité de ses dents. De la bave coulait et le peu de langue qui lui restait pendait complètement, non par la bouche mais par le cou.

Wesker le regarda un moment et un regard de tristesse passa dans ses yeux. Mais il reprit vite le dessus. Il se décida enfin à bouger, il prit Sandra dans ses bras et la fit ensuite glisser sur son dos. Tout cela en un éclair, ensuite il partit à courir mais le loup le suivit de près ne voulant pas laisser un si bon repas se sauver sans rien faire. Wesker dû courir le plus rapidement qu'il pouvait pour que l'animal ne le rattrape pas. Pourtant celui-ci ne semblait avoir de misère à le suivre malgré la vitesse de l'humain. Il courrait toujours de plus ne plus vite dans les bois. Wesker ne regarda jamais derrière lui, non par peur du loup mais il aurait fallu qu'il déplace Sandra et cela lui aurait fait perdre beaucoup de vitesse pour rien. Il arriva enfin dans une clairière et la il vit l'entrée. Wesker avança vers celle-ci le plus rapidement possible mais un loup lui coupa le chemin mais il ne prit pas la peine de ralentir. Il sauta dans les airs et tomba ensuite un coup de pied dans la tête du loup. Qui s'effondra sur le sol, le plus gros loup en profita pour lui donner un coup de patte et le faire voler en direction de la porte. Sandra tomba du dos de Wesker et elle alla se cogner contre la porte qui était fermé. Wesker se releva d'un bond et sortit son couteau et s'apprêta à sauter sur le loup mais il vit plus loin dans les bois un petit groupe qui avançait tant bien que mal.

- Weker : Sauver par la cloche.

Il se tourna vers la porte en pesant sur un bouton et elle s'ouvrit, il se pencha et prit Sandra par le collet et la tira à l'intérieur. Le loup voulut le mordre mais il reçut un couteau dans la tête qui le fit hurler de douleur. Wesker remit Sandra sur son dos et avança dans la noirceur des souterrains.

Il avança jusqu'à une porte qui portait le signe de Biohazard. Il l'ouvre tranquillement et regarda à l'intérieur pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait rien dans la salle. Celle-ci était un laboratoire, les ordinateurs étaient tous ouvert et les écrans affichaient différentes donné sur le virus G-A. Comme sa grande porté à faire muter les gènes humaines et qui leur donnait une plus grande force que son prédécesseur mais le plus important était la résistance qui fessait que les balles ricochaient sur leur peau.

Wesker plaça sa protéger sur une chaise et avança vers les ordinateurs. Il posa ses longs doigts sur les touches du claver et commença à appuyer sur celle-ci jusqu'à ce que l'écran arrive sur un monstre qu'Umbrella avait fait muter avec le virus G-A. Il ressemblait beaucoup à Birkin sauf que celui-ci avait la peau verte. En voyant cela Wesker ferma les yeux et secoua la tête pour faire partir les douloureux souvenirs du passé. Il repensait au fait que Chris lui avait toujours échapper de justesse mais il rouvrit les yeux et regarda le monstre que l'écran montrait. Il sourit.

- Wesker : Ainsi, tu seras l'arme qui ira tué mon pire ennemi car il ne va pas s'attendre à ce que tu sois si résistant.

Un murmure se fit entendre dans la salle et Wesker se retourna vers sa fille qui commençait à reprendre conscience. Il avança tranquillement vers celle-ci et ne la quitta pas des yeux une seule seconde.

* Wesker * Elle me ressemble beaucoup.

Sandra ouvrit enfin les yeux et se qu'elle vit lui fit tout de suite empoigner son arme. Elle la pointa sur l'humain qui se trouvait devait elle et qui la regarda en souriant.

- Sandra : Qui êtes-vous ?

- Wesker : Je suis la personne que tu pourras haïr la plus au monde ou je seras celui en qui tu auras le plus confiance.

- Sandra : Je t'ai demandé ton nom.

- Wesker : Pour l'instant tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir.

- Sandra : Mais comment pourrais-je vous faire confiance si je ne connais même pas votre nom et qui me dit que vous ne voulez pas me tuer.

- Wesker : Si j'aurais voulu te tuer je ne t'aurais pas sauver devant une meute de loup zombie. Je t'aurais laisser mourir en les regardant te dévorer.

- Sandra : Vous avez raison sur ce point mais je ne fais pas confiance au personne qui n'ont pas de nom.

- Wesker : Alors, appelle moi Revenger.

- Sandra : Un nom bizarre et pourquoi avoir choisit le Vengeur.

- Wesker : Eh bien disons que j'ai une vengeance à reprendre.

* Sandra * Mais qui est-il et pourquoi me ressemble-t-il ?

- Sandra : Pouvez-vous me dire ce que je fais ici ?

- Wesker : Disons que tu seras mon hôte pour quelque heure.

Sandra baissa son arme mais elle le garda à porter de main. Elle ne fessait pas confiance à cet homme. Mais elle avait des doutes sur sa réelle identité mais pour l'instant mieux valait faire l'innocente pour découvrir pourquoi cet homme étais ici et pourquoi avait-il entendu si longtemps avant de venir à elle.

- Sandra : Bon et on fait quoi maintenant.

- Wesker : Pour l'instant tu te tais pendant que je prends toute les informations que contiennent ses ordinateurs.

- Sandra : Mais vous êtes un espion. Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça. Vous travaillez pour les H.C.F

- Wesker : Je me suis toujours dis que je devrais changer d'uniforme mais je suis trop confortable dans celle-ci.

Il passa une main sur ces hanches.

Son uniforme était noir et H.C.F était inscrit dans son dos en lettre blanche.

Wesker se tourna vers les ordinateurs et appuya sur quelque touche et inséra une disquette qui traînait sur le bureau dans le lecteur. Il enregistra toute les donnés qui d'après lui était les plus importante mais il ne mit pas celle sur l'essai du virus G-A. Il allait gardé cette information pour lui, ses supérieurs n'avait pas besoin de le savoir car ils allaient eux-mêmes faire les expériences sur un humain de toute façon.

Lorsque Wesker eut terminer sa radio sonna. Il regarda en direction de Sandra qui était resté silencieuse jusqu'ici et elle n'avait pas bouger d'un pouce non plus.

* Wesker * Elle est peut-être un peu différente de moi car j'aurais jamais été incapable de rester là sans bouger ni travailler. À moins qu'elle essai de trouver un moyen pour s'enfuir mais là je lui dit bonne chance.

Il prit sa radio et répondit.

- Wesker : Oui.

- Voix : Ici Sponovitch ! Nous sommes rendu dans les souterrains et nous aimerions savoir où tu es.

- Wesker : Je t'avais dit que c'est moi qui allait te contacté.

- Sponovitch : Nous avons un blessé et un disparu.

Wesker rit sous cape en attendant le mot disparu car le disparu en question était justement à ces côtés et elle essayait d'entendre la conversation mais Wesker avait baissé le volume de la radio pour qu'il soit le seul à entendre.

- Wesker : Bon je suis dans la salle des machines.

- Sponovitch : Bien nous allons aller te rejoindre.

- Wesker : Oui faites mais la prochaine fois je te contacte au besoin.

- Sponovitch : Bien !

Wesker éteignit sa radio et se tourna vers Sandra.

- Wesker : On va aller faire un tour. Ça te dit ?

- Sandra : Ai-je le choix ?

- Wesker : Non pas vraiment.

Elle se leva de son siège et avança vers son père.

- Sandra : Alors on y va ou on s'éternise encore ici ?

- Wesker : À ta place je préférerais resté ici à l'abri des monstres qui se trouve à l'extérieur de ces portes.

Il pointa les portes de sorti et avança vers celle-ci. Sandra le suivi en prenant son Jackal dans sa main. Ils sortirent et avancèrent dans le couloir qui laissait échapper une odeur nauséabonde. Des bruits de mastication se fit entendre avec un grognement. Ensuite se fut un jappement qui brisa le silence.

Wesker fit un pas vers l'avant et souleva ses lunettes de son nez pour mieux voir comme les souterrains n'étais pas très bien éclairé. Il vit deux chiens qui se battaient et un corps humain traînait un peu plus loin. Donc les chiens se battaient pour savoir qui mangerais le corps.

Wesker sortit un couteau mais Sandra lui mit la main sur l'épaule.

- Sandra : Tu ne vas aller les battent avec ton couteau.

- Wesker : Oui mais la prochaine fois ferme là car tu viens de déranger les chiens dans leur chicane et je crois que deux humains frais les intéresse plus qu'un corps mort.

Les chiens se tournèrent vers les êtres vivants et ils se mirent à courir vers eux.

Wesker se pencha quelque peu et pointa son couteau vers le chien qui courait vers lui.

Sandra tant qu'à elle leva son arme et visa l'un des chiens. Elle tira et la balle fit bouche dans la tête du chien, elle revissa vers le second chien mais elle ne pouvait pas tiré car Wesker était entrain de faire du corps à corps avec le chien mais il semblait très bien se débrouiller tout seul même que c'est le chien qui aurait eut besoin d'aide.

Wesker sauta le premier sur le chien qui s'apprêtait à lui sauter dessus mais il fut bien trop rapide avec le chien fut criblé de coup. L'humain savait où était leur point faible. Qui était sous le coup une place très difficile à atteindre pour un simple humain mais pas pour quelqu'un qui avait un virus qui coulait dans ses veines. Wesker se pencha et il donna un si violent coup que le chien fut propulsé au plafond. L'humain tourna ensuite sur lui-même pendant que le chien retomba mollement sur le sol et Wesker arrêta face à Sandra qui le regardait bouche-bée.

- Wesker : Tu vois que j'aurais été capable de régler le compte aux chiens sans ton aide. La prochaine fois reste en arrière et couvre moi et tire seulement si tu crois que je suis en danger mais cela ne sera jamais le cas.

- Sandra : Non mais tu te crois pour qui, pour me donner des ordres. Je n'obéis à personne…

- Wesker : Tu obéis pourtant à Umbrella.

- Sandra : Cela n'est pas pareil. Toi tu n'es rien comparé à ce qu'Umbrella est.

- Wesker : C'est vrai, on ne peut pas me comparé à Umbrella car je suis meilleur qu'eux.

- Sandra : Tu as plutôt une trop grande amour propre. Et cela finira par causé ta perte.

Wesker se dirigea vers elle et il la claqua avec le dos de sa main. Sandra fut propulsé sur le mur et elle tomba par terre. Elle essaya de se relever mais Wesker l'empoigna par le collet et la souleva dans les airs à une seule main.

- Wesker : Je te conseils de garder ce genre de propos pour toi sinon je ne seras plus responsable de mes actes.

Il la relâcha et elle retomba par terre. Sandra se releva à l'aide du mur et lui lança un regard de haine pendant qui continuait d'avancer dans les couloirs.

- Sandra : Je t'hais, père pour tout ce que tu m'as fait subir mais cela est fini tu n'auras pas d'emprise sur moi.

Wesker arrêta de marcher mais il ne l'a regarda pas pour autant.

- Wesker : Mais je vais en avoir de l'emprise sur toi et cela est déjà commencer. Tu me ressembles beaucoup, même trop. Il manque plus qu'une seule chose mais tu n'ai pas encore prête à le recevoir.

Sandra grogna et ramassa ses lunettes de soleil qui était tombé par terre mais elle ne les remis pas, elle les rangea dans l'une de ses poches et suivi son père comme elle ne savait pas trop quoi faire et puis elle avait beaucoup plus de chance de rester en vie si elle restait avec lui même s'il ne bougerait pas pour l'aider si elle avait un problème.

Sandra avança, passa à côté des chiens sans les regarder, elle alla jusqu'au corps de l'humain déchiqueté mais celui-ci bougea et empoigna sa chaussure en hurlant. On pouvait voir ses yeux blanc qui n'avait plus de pupille. La jeune file retira son pied de la main du zombie et lui fit éclater fit éclater la tête avec son Jackal. La détonation de l'arme se fit entendre en écho dans le couloir donc signifiait que Wesker avait pris une bonne avance sue elle. Sandra commença à courir pour rattraper son père. Elle le rejoignit un peu plus loin et il se battait contre un zombie mais il alla vite rejoindre ses quatre semblables au sol.

- Wesker : Tu pourrais arrêter de traité derrière car la prochaine fois je ne vais pas t'attendre.

Sandra le regarda mais elle ne répondit pas car savait que cela n'en valait pas la peine.

- Wesker : On dirait que tu as perdu ta langue.

La jeune fille croisa les bras et attendit que son père continue d'avancer car elle savait que si elle partait une guerre verbale avec lui, ils n'auraient pas avant le jugement dernier.

Wesker rit et commença à avancer dans le dédale de couloir. Ils avancèrent durant environ cinq minutes et arrivèrent devant la porte de la salle des machines. On entendait des voix provenant de la pièce. Wesker laissa passer sa fille devant mais lorsqu'elle toucha la poignée de la porte et qu'elle regarda vers son père. Celui-ci avait disparu sans faire le moindre bruit.

Sandra se demanda alors si elle n'avait rêvé.

Elle tourna la poignée et ouvrit la porte. Elle vit Karla, Sponovitch et Bryan qui avait leur fusil levé sur elle. Mais elle ne vit Kyle nulle part.

Ici à poster

Heure ??? – Entrée des souterrains – 

Sponovitch était assis par terre, adossé à un mur. Il était torse nu et on voyait le bandage que Kyle lui avait fait. Kyle avait commencé par verser un peu d'alcool sur la blessure, ensuite il avait mis un linge propre et il finit par bandé la blessure. Le russe se sentit mieux et il se releva avec l'aide du mur. Il vacilla quelque peu mais il réussit à se tenir sur ses pieds.

Bryan et Karla le regardaient impatient d'avoir perdu autant de temps. Kyle tant qu'à lui s'était rapproché du russe pour lui proposé son aide mais le ruse le repoussa.

- Kyle : Tu devrais y aller molo car tu as perdu beaucoup de sang.

- Sponovitch : Je vais bien et je n'ai surtout pas besoin de ton aide.

Le russe remit son gilet noir e sa veste et il commença à avancer dans le couloir et il fit une grimace de douleur lorsqu'il fut certain que personne ne pouvait voir son visage. Il ne voulait surtout pas pareille faible devant eux.

Karla s'approcha de lui et mit sa main sur son épaule.

- Karla (gentiment) :Ça va ?

- Sponovitch : Bien sûr, que je vais bien, je ne vois pas pourquoi je n'irais pas et puis occupe toi de tes affaires.

- Karla : Tu es toujours d'aussi bonne humeur.

Le russe ne lui répondit pas et s'alluma une cigarette donc la quantité baissait rapidement. Il en reste seulement une seule.

* Sponovitch * Je vais en manquer et mes autres paquets étaient restés dans l'hélicoptère.

Kyle le désapprouva comme la cigarette était mauvaise pour la santé. Sponovitch ne sans préoccupa pas et commença à avancer dans les couloirs déserts. Suivi des autres.

« Enfin presque car des corps morts étaient éparpillés un peu partout et on voyait qu'ils s'étaient transformé en zombie. Donc quelqu'un ou quelque chose les avaient tués. »

Le russe prit son magnum dans ses mains, se tenant près à s'en servir au moindre gestes des corps. Toujours rien.

- Bryan : Tu ne devrais pas appelé le scientifique pour savoir où il est dans cette base car les souterrains sont très grand.

- Sponovitch : Oui t'a raison.

Le russe prit la radio que Wesker lui avait donné et l'alluma.

- Sponovitch : Ici Sponovitch ! Nous sommes rendu dans les souterrains et nous aimerions savoir où tu es.

- Wesker : Je t'avais dit que c'est moi qui allait te contacté.

- Sponovitch : Nous avons un blessé et un disparu.

Le blessé était en fait le russe même s'il préférait caché que sa blessure lui fessait très mal.

- Wesker : Bon je suis dans la salle des machines.

- Sponovitch : Bien nous allons aller te rejoindre.

- Wesker : Oui faites mais la prochaine fois je te contacte au besoin.

- Sponovitch : Bien !

Le russe éteignit sa radio et la rangea.

- Sponovitch : Direction la salle des machines.

Bryan pencha la tête en repensant à la mort de Lorini qui s'était sacrifier pour les permettre de survivre ou plutôt pour pouvoir faire sauter la base et ainsi satisfaire le russe qui voulait à tout prix faire sauter la base. Ce qui ne fessait même pas partie de la mission. Mais il devait le faire sinon le monstre aura été encore en vie et aurait pu s'échapper de la base et aller tuer des vies humaines. Le jeune garçon regarda Karla et Sponovitch en repensant au moment qu'il s'était passé dans le train où ses deux personnes avait montré des sentiments l'un pour l'autre mais où était passé ses sentiments. Le russe était redevenu froid et Karla indifférente même si elle devait encore avoir un peu d'amour pour le russe au plus profond d'elle.

Kyle lui donna un petit coup dans les côtes pour le faire sortir de sa rêverie.

- Kyle : Tu pensais à quoi ?

- Bryan : À rien d'important.

- Kyle : Et pourquoi regardais-tu Karla comme ça alors ?

- Bryan : Pas si fort.

Kyle s'adressa à Karla et à Sponovitch.

- Kyle : Eh prêté un peu d'avance j'ai quelque chose à dire à Bryan.

Ceux-ci les regardèrent et haussèrent les épaules et commencèrent à avancer un peu plus vite.

- Kyle : Alors raconte.

- Bryan : Comment trouves-tu Karla et Sponovitch ?

- Kyle : Sponovitch est très résistant et il est un bon soldat…

- Bryan : Je parle de leur sentiment l'un pour l'autre.

- Kyle : Ils en ont aucun. Karla semble même se foudre se lui et lui semble aussi indifférent de sa présence.

- Bryan : Oui s'est ce que je crois aussi et s'est bien bizarre car il y a pas longtemps ils étaient tombé amoureux l'un de l'autre.

Kyle le regarda bizarrement comme si cela ne pouvait pas arriver.

- Kyle : Voyons eux ensemble mais tu rêves.

- Bryan : Non j'en suis certain et même que je trouves Sponovitch très bizarre depuis quelque temps. Pas qu'il a déjà été normal mais il parlait un peu plus et on voyait la joie dans ses yeux mais maintenant ils sont vide de tout. Et Karla qui semble plus renfermer sur elle même que jamais.

- Kyle : Oui et alors, c'est pas notre problème. Ils ont dû mettre les choses au clair.

- Bryan : Non, je ne crois pas, mais bon on devrait allé les rejoindre avant qu'ils aient pris trop d'avance.

- Kyle : Oui t'a raison.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent un moment et augmentèrent la cadence de leur marche. Mais ils s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'ils attendirent un grognement derrière eux. Bryan se retourna et leva son arme mais ce qu'il vu lui glaça le sang. Il cru revoir Sarah mais en plus musclé. Un Tyran de 2 mètre cinquante de haut avec la peau verte était devant lui et tenait un machine gun dans sa main. Bryan ne pu bouger et Kyle poussa un hurlement pour avertir Karla et Sponovitch qu'il avait besoin d'aide.

Ceux-ci attendirent le cri et commencèrent à courir en sens inverse pour aller retrouvé les deux hommes qu'ils avaient laissé seule. Ils virent Bryan qui ne bougeait pas d'un poil et Kyle et essayait de retenir un tyran vert avec ses balles mais celle-ci ne fessaient que ricocher sur la peau du tyran.

- Karla : Bryan, s'est pas le temps de faire la sieste.

Celui-ci secoua la tête et reprit ses esprits mais il vit le tyran avancé vers lui arme levé. Kyle cria et se jeta devant le monstre et il se prit un coup de gun dans la tête. Un bruit sec se fit entendre et le corps du jeune garçon tomba mollement sur le sol. Bryan cria et sortit son couteau pour sauter sur le tyran mais une main énorme le retint par l'épaule.

- Sponovitch : Laisse tu n'as pas de chance contre lui.

Le russe se tourna vers Karla.

- Sponovitch : Emmène-le au salle de machine et attenté moi avant de fermé la porte.

- Karla : Et toi, tu crois avoir une chance contre ce monstre.

- Sponovitch : Pour une fois fait ce que je te demandes. Et ne t'inquiète pas j'arrive dans un moment, je ne voudrais surtout pas te laisser seule dans un endroit pareil.

Il lui sourit et on pu avoir une étincelle de vie sur son visage mais elle disparu bien vite.

Le russe prit le fouet qui était sur son flanc et le fit claquer pour le dérouler.

- Sponovitch : Aller y.

Karla et Bryan se regardèrent un moment et ils décidèrent que la meilleur chose à faire était de partir.

Sponovitch regarda son ennemi dans les yeux et fessant tourner le fouet autour de lui. Le tyran avança vers lui mais il fut accueillit par des coups de fouet qui le fit reculer.

- Sponovitch : Ainsi tu n'aimes pas les armes exotiques.

Le Tyran lui répondit par un hurlement et il leva son arme vers le russe qui reculait tranquillement dans le couloir vers la salle des machines. Car il aurait pu avoir une chance de tuer se monstre si celui-ci n'avait pas eut d'arme. Sponovitch fit demi-tour et courut aussi fit qu'il le pouvait pendant que le monstre commençait à tirer avec son machine gun. Le russe tourna un coin et la porte de la salle des machines apparut enfin devant lui. Elle était grande ouverte et Karla attendait juste que le russe entre pour la refermer. Celui-ci accéléra et entra enfin dans la pièce et la jeune femme la referma lorsque le Tyran apparut au coin et qu'il s'était retourner vers la porte qui était maintenant fermé. Le russe regarda autour de lui et vit une autre porte au fond de la pièce, au moins ils avaient une sortie de secours au cas que le Tyran réussissait à défoncer la porte. Mais pour l'instant on attendait seulement le bruit de balle s'enfonçant dans la porte. Le russe fit le tour de la pièce mais ne trouva Wesker nulle part.

- Sponovitch : Mais il devait être ici.

Il vit alors la seconde porte ouvrir et une jeune blonde apparut. Sponovitch leva son arme vers elle mais il l'a baissant lorsqu'il la reconnu.

Heure ??? – Salle des machines –

Sandra fut soulagé de retrouvé son équipe même si elle ne voyait Kyle nulle part. Elle se dirigea vers le russe et lui souri.

- Sponovitch : Mais comment as-tu fait pour t'en sortir ?

- Sandra : Quelqu'un m'a aidé.

- Sponovitch : Mais Wes…

- Karla ; Qui ?

- Sponovitch : La seule personne qui aurait pu l'aider était le scientifique mais il devait déjà être ici.

- Sandra : Oui je l'ai rencontré et il m'a mené jusqu'ici mais il m'a faussé compagnie à la porte.

Elle entra dans le jeu du russe comme elle ne voulait pas que les autres savent que son père était ici.

- Sandra : Mais où est Kyle ?

- Bryan : Il est mort par ma faute… j'aurais dû l'aider à place de rester figé…

Karla se dirigea vers lui.

- Karla : Tu n'aurais pas pu faire grand chose de toute façon.

- Bryan : J'aurais pu l'aider…

- Sponovitch : Bon assez, on a d'autre chat à fouetté.

Il enroula son fouet et le remit à son flanc. - Sandra : Et pour la mission on fait quoi ?

- Sponovitch : Un, on retrouve ce scientifique. Deux, on retrouve la virus G-A. Trois, on part d'ici. Quatre, on pars ensuite pour le Québec pour faire notre mission si on a encore cet ordre.

- Voix : Pour ton scientifique, tu vas être content car il est justement là.

Tout le monde leva la tête vers le plafond mais l'éclairage laissa à désirer et on ne voyait rien.

- Voix : Eh bien, vous n'êtes pas très bavard.

- Sponovitch : Arrête de te cacher on sait qui tu es.

- Voix : Oui, toi oui et Sandra aussi mais pas les deux autres et nous n'avons pas encore fait connaissance.

Une lumière s'alluma alors devant l'homme laissant apparaître le « scientifique » dans toute sa grandeur. Un homme habiller tout en noir, portant des lunettes soleils. Il se tenait sur une passerelle qui menait à un panneau de contrôle.

- Wesker : Eh bien, me voilà. Et si vous voulez le virus vous allez devoir venir le chercher car j'ai pas l'intention de vous le donner et merci aussi pour l'information qu'un autre virus G-A se trouve au Québec. Sur ce je vous dis au revoir.

- Sandra : Tu ne comptes pas partir comme ça.

Elle leva son Jackal vers lui et tira. Wesker fit un pas sur le côté et les balles passèrent à côté de lui.

- Wesker : Tu as raison on devrait mettre quelque affaire au clair tout les deux. Mais avant je vais prendre quelque précaution.

Il appuya sur un bouton qui se trouvait à côté de lui et le plancher où se trouvait les humains devint alors magnétique et ils perdirent tous leur arme qui se collèrent sur le sol.

- Wesker : On va pouvoir ainsi discuter un peu. Comme tu l'as deviner je suis ton père, ce qui n'était pas difficile à savoir comme nous nous ressemblons beaucoup. À part que tu as… Ben justement tu n'as rien de ta mère.

- Sandra : Ne t'interdis de parler de ça.

- Wesker : Tu n'es pas en mesure de m'interdit quoi que se soit. Bon continuons, ainsi je parlais de ta mère avec qui j'avais eut une petite aventure et qui avait décider de te cacher d'Umbrella. Une bien mauvaise décision car un aurait eut grand besoin d'embryons pour nos expériences. J'aurais pu faire de toi une vrai machine à tuer.

- Sandra : Elle ne t'aurais jamais laissé faire de toute façon.

- Wesker : Oui mais je t'offre la chance de devenir une machine à tuer comme tu as toujours voulu l'être.

- Sandra : Je n'ai jamais voulu être comme cela.

- Wesker : Tu crois ça. Tu as toujours rêver de retrouver le père qui t'avais fait et lui faire la peau pour te venger de ce qu'il t'avais fait subir. Ton enfance douloureuse dans un orphelinat.

Sandra le regarda bouche bée. Comment pouvait-il connaître tout ça.

- Wesker : Eh oui, je connais tout sur toi même si Umbrella t'a bien caché. Après tout j'aurais voulu la même chose à ton âge. Mais passons. Je te comprend mieux que tout le monde. Nous sommes fait l'un pour l'autre. Joins-toi à moi et découvre un pouvoir que tu n'auras jamais imaginé et ensemble allons détruire Umbrella. Et prenons la tête de la compagnie. Moi en temps que dirigeant et toi tu pourras diriger tout les hommes que tu voudras.

- Sandra : Je ne trahiras jamais Umbrella et surtout pas pour un traître qui est partit dans la disgrâce et qui fut oublier. Je compte faire mes preuves en temps que mercenaire d'Umbrella. Ma loyauté leur est acquises depuis longtemps. J'ai donné ma vie pour eux et je reste avec les gens que j'aimes.

Elle regarda Sponovitch en lui souriant. Celui-ci ne répondit pas et s'alluma sa toute derrière cigarette, impatient que la conversation entre la petite famille se finisse.

- Wesker : Ainsi tu choisis les faibles. Mais je vais te laisser une chance de changer d'avis comme tu es ma fille et que tu pourrais m'être très utile plus tard.

Il regarda les êtres humains un par un.

- Wesker : Désolé d'avoir été aussi long et j'en suis vraiment navré mais pour me pardonner je vais vous offrir un cadeau. Mais avant tout je voudrais remercier Sponovitch ne m'avoir dit où était le virus et aussi ne m'avoir fait confiance. Ainsi si jamais on se rencontre une autre fois, je te laisserais peut-être t'allier avec moi. Et sûre ce, au revoir et à bientôt !

Wesker appuya sur un bouton du panneau de contrôlé et le champ magnétique s'éteignit. Il appuya sur un autre bouton qui fit ouvrit les deux portes laissant apparaître un Tyran et de l'autre la sortie. Il sauta ensuite vers le plancher à toute vitesse et sorti un seringue et une feuille de papier de sa poche et la fit glisser dans une poche des pantalons de Sandra lorsqu'il passa à côté d'elle. Elle le sentit mais elle ne vit rien car son père était trop rapide. Wesker courut ensuite vers la sortie et disparu. Il quitta ensuite les souterrains avec le virus G-A dans les poches. Ainsi il avait fini sa mission et entrait maintenant à la base sans oublier d'envoyer un présent au Québec. Cette ville allait bientôt être infecté de zombie. Par le virus T-A bien sur.

Wesker rit sous cape et retourna enfin à la lumière mais un grand loup l'attendait patiemment à la sortie.

- Wesker : Encore là, toi !

Et sortit son couteau de combat et s'élança vers le loup qui s'était levé en le voyant ressortir de la base et cambra le dos près à attaquer mais l'homme fut beaucoup plus rapide que lui et il courut sous le cou du loup et lui trancha les artères qui était à l'air libre. Le loup sauta en arrière mais même là, Wesker l'attendant couteau au poids et traça net une patte du loup qui tomba à la renverse. Wesker le regarda essayer de se relever en riant et tira le couteau dans la tête du loup de toute ses forces. Le loup ne poussa même pas un hurlement tellement l'attaque avait été rapide et précise.

Wesker regarda le corps mort et courut dans les bois. Disparaissant encore une fois de la circulation mais pour y revenir bientôt.


	6. Chapter 6

Heure ??? – Salle des machines – Avec le Tyran Le Tyran approcha dangereusement du groupe qui s'était penché pour reprendre les armes qui étaient sur le sol. Sponovitch prit tout son temps car de toute façon les armes à feu était inutile contre un tel monstre et même les armes ne leur fessaient pas vraiment de dommage considérable. Ils pourraient toujours se sauver mais le Tyran allait courir après eux. Mais ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix de toute façon même si la sortir était derrière le monstre. - Sponovitch : On se repli vers l'autre porte. - Bryan : Mais on ne sait même pas où elle va nous menez. - Sponovitch : Loin de ce monstre et c'est le plus important pour le moment. Karla fut la première à reculer vers la porte, Bryan ne se fit pas prier et la suivie. Il ne restait plus que Sandra et Sponovitch qui se regardait pour savoir qui allait retenir le monstre pendant que les autres se sauvaient. - Sponovitch : Va avec les autres, j'ai beaucoup plus de chance contre ce monstre. - Sandra : Mais je suis plus habille que toi. S'il essaie de me donner un coup je pourrais l'éviter plus facilement. Le russe qui n'aimait pas qu'on discute ses ordres la poussa vers la porte et il fit face au Tyran qui était à un pas de lui. Le Tyran voulu lui donner un coup mais il reçu un couteau dans l'œil qui le déboussola quelque peu. Sandra avait tiré son arme au bon moment et elle avait bien visé. - Sandra : Allez on pars en même temps. Sponovitch se tourna vers elle et commença à courir comme le Tyran avait reprit ses esprits et il était très furieux qu'on est blessé son œil. Sandra courut dans le couloir. Elle rejoignit Karla et Bryan qui attendait devant une porte. Elle leur cria pour qu'ils puissent l'entendre. - Sandra : Ouvrez cette porte. - Bryan : Elle est barré. On entendit un cri et ensuite un bruit sourd. - Karla : Mais qu'est-ce que s'étais ? Sandra se retourna et vit que Sponovitch ne l'avait pas suivi. Elle voulu aller le rejoindre mais elle devait aller ouvrir la porte qui était barré sinon même eux ne pourrait pas s'en sortir mais elle ne voulait surtout pas penser que le Tyran aurait pu réussir à tuer le ruse. Elle regarda une dernière fois derrière elle et se dirigea vers la porte. Sandra prit un rossignol et elle le glissa dans la serrure de la porte pour essayer de l'ouvrir. Un déclic se fit alors entendre et Sandra poussa tranquillement la porte. Un couloir s'offrait à eux mais ce couloir était très différent des autres car les murs était décoré de peinture de toute sorte. Les murs n'étaient pas en béton mais il était en bois. La décoration était porté sur le médiévale. Les peintures montraient es chevaliers se battant entre eux et ensuite des chevaliers morts. Pour finir avec une veuve qui pleurait la meurt de son bien-aimé. Sandra pénétra tranquillement dans le couloir suivi de Bryan et Karla. On entendit des bruits de pas venir vers eux provenant de la salle des machines.***

Sponovitch regarda une dernière fois Sandra dans les yeux et lui fit signe de partir. Le russe fit semblant de la suivre mais il ne passa pas la porte et se tourna vers le Tyran qui avait levé son machine gun et qui était près en s'en servir. L'homme le regarda et déroula son fouet et le fit claquer en direction du machine gun et le fouet s'enroula autour de celui-ci. Sponovitch tira d'un coup sec et réussit à faire échapper l'arme des «mains» de son ennemi.

- Sponovitch : Règle numéro un, toujours bien tenir son arme.

Il tira pour reprendre son fouet pendant que le Tyran avançait toujours vers lui d'un pas lent.

- Sponovitch : Règle numéro deux, toujours bien se tenir sur ses pieds.

Il fit encore une fois claquer son fouet qui alla s'enrouler autour des pieds du monstre. Il tira et cela fit perdre l'équilibre au Tyran.

- Sponovitch : Règle numéro trois, ne jamais sous-estimé quelqu'un et surtout pas moi.

Le Tyran pourra un hurlement et se remit sur pied d'un bond. Et il courut vers le russe qui se prépara à faire face au monstre mais il eut un flash qui le montrait en compagnie de Sandra étendu par terre nu dans une prairie.

Il reprit ses esprits lorsque le monstre allait lui donner un coup mais le russe lui donna un coup de poing qui le fit reculer. L'homme poussa ensuite un hurlement et fonça sur le Tyran en le criblant de coup. Il continuant de hurler en même temps qu'une tonne de souvenir remontait en lui.

Flash Back

Russie- Sponovitch à l'âge de sept ans- Suite du rêve qu'il avait fait au début

_Sponovitch guida sa jeune protéger dans la plaine et lorsque le bruit des enfants se tût, le jeune garçon laissa la main de Bianka et il la regarda droit dans les yeux. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieur et approcha sa tête vers celle de la jeune fille mais celle-ci le repoussa brusquement et commença à courir vers le village mais Sponovitch courut vers elle et sortit le canif que son père lui avait donner pour son anniversaire. Il rattrapa le jeune fille avait qu'elle ne puisse crier au secours et il posa la lame du canif contre son cou et le trancha tout en maintenant son autre main sur la bouche de Bianka pour l'empêcher de crier et alerter tout le village. Le sang coula abondamment et la vie de la jeune fille la quitta tranquillement et lorsqu'elle poussa son dernier soupir Sponovitch la jeta dans la neige et regarda le village en souriant. _

_Un jour je reviendrais et je me vengerais de vous tous et du mal que vous m'avez fait, lança-t-il sur un ton de défi._

Fin du Flash Back

Sponovitch cria plus fort et fessa le Tyran de toute ses forces en voulant oublier se souvenir douloureux. Le Tyran bascula sous la puissance du coup et tomba fortement sur le sol qui trembla.

Le russe le regarda de toute sa hauteur et lui donna un dernier coup sur la tête qui se brisa. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la porte, la tête haute, et partit à courir pour aller rattraper les autres et aussi Sandra car il avait des choses à mettre au clair avec elle seul à seul.

***

Il avança vers Sandra et il la prit violemment par l'épaule et elle poussa un petit cri de douleur.

- Sponovitch : Je crois que nous devons parlé tout les deux.

- Sandra : Je ne vois pas ce qui ne pourrais pas attendre la fin de notre mission.

- Sponovitch : Un, on est pas en mission et deux tu viens maintenant.

- Karla : Elle a raison on a pas juste ça à faire. Tu peux attendre un peu non.

Sponovitch leva son magnum vers elle.

- Sponovitch : Justement, non, ça ne peut pas attendre. Alors sois vous nous laissez tout seul ou soit je m'arrange pour qu'on soit seul.

- Karla : Non mais ça va pas !

- Sponovitch : Allez dégage.

Karla le foudroya du regard et elle vit dans ses yeux la même haine qu'il avait lorsqu'elle l'avait rencontré la première fois et elle savait donc qu'il n'hésiterait pas à tirer pour avoir ce qu'il voulait.

Elle fit signe à Bryan d'aller plus loin dans le couloir pour les laisser parler. Celui-ci haussa les épaules et fit comme elle le demandait. Karla regarda une dernière fois Sponovitch et emboîta le pas à Bryan.

Le russe lança enfin Sandra qui se tiens alors l'épaule de douleur comme il avait serré très fort.

- Sponovitch : Que s'est-il passer entre nous ?

- Sandra : Car c'est là que tu te souviens qu'il avait quelque chose entre nous deux. Mais je ne sais pas si je devrais te le dire car tu sembles bien réussir à vivre sans. Et puis j'ai oublié cet erreur depuis longtemps.

- Sponovitch : Ainsi je suis une erreur pour toi ?

- Sandra : Lorsque je te vois maintenant, je me dis que oui tu étais un erreur de parcours dans ma vie.

- Sponovitch : AH ! AH ! AH ! Moi une erreur mais voyons tu semblais pourtant avoir aimer ça et que je saches, tu en as profité non.

- Sandra : Profiter non je ne crois pas cela à simplement ralentit ma carrière. Je devrais déjà être commandant mais le général doute de ma loyauté envers Umbrella. Pourtant c'est Spencer lui même qui était venu me chercher.

- Sponovitch : Il a raison de se méfier de toi lorsqu'on sait qui est ton père. Il a trahi Umbrella et il semble que tu suis très bien ses pas.

- Sandra : La différence entre nous est que moi je suis mercenaire et lui était scientifique.

- Sponovitch : Mais il me semble que vous cherchez la même chose. La puissance. Tu rêves depuis que tu es toute petite d'être la meilleure mais il a toujours eut quelqu'un pour t'en empêcher.

- Sandra : Et alors est-ce mal ?

- Sponovitch : Non mais tu devrais prendre ta place. Tu n'es pas faite pour commander mais pour obéir. Alors dit moi ce qu'il avait entre nous, soldat.

Sandra le regarda droit dans les yeux et elle ne scia pas. Devait-elle tout lui raconté ou se taire ?

- Sandra : Il a bien eut quelque chose entre nous mais on dirait bien que c'est fini.

Sponovitch s'avança vers elle et elle recula de quelque pas.

- Sandra : Que comptes-tu faire ?

- Sponovitch : Ce que j'aurais dû faire il a bien longtemps.

Il leva son arme vers elle mais elle fut plus rapide et leva son Jackal et le pointa vers sa tête.

- Sponovitch : Ainsi tu hausses menacé un supérieur.

- Sandra : Oui si s'est pour me protéger. Oui.

- Sponovitch : Aurais-tu peur de ce que je pourrais te faire ?

- Sandra : Disons que je préfère ne pas prendre de chance.

Le russe lui sourit et fit un autre pas vers elle.

- Sponovitch : Aller tire. Crois-tu que cela va changer quelque chose.

Il fit un autre pas et cola le canon de son arme contre son torse. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux comme s'il s'oubliait de tirer.

Sandra ferma les yeux pendant un moment et lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, Sponovitch était à quelque centimètre de sa face et il se pencha pour l'embrasser. La jeune femme se laissa faire et ils s'embrassèrent jusqu'à ce que Karla les interpellent.

- Karla : Bon vous venez maintenant.

Le russe fut le premier à s'éloigner et elle le regarda partir dans le couloir.

- Sandra : Eh bien voilà ce qu'il avait entre nous deux et j'espère que cela est enfin fini.

Elle suivi le russe mais elle senti quelque chose dans sa poche qui la dérangeait. Elle mit la main et l'intérieur et en ressortit une seringue contenant un liquide rouge et une feuille de papier. Sandra s'empressa de ranger la seringue mais elle garda la feuille dans sa main et la déplia.

_À ma très chère fille,_

_Lorsque tu liras ce message, je sera loin de toi mais au plus profond de toi tu sais que je ne t'ai jamais quitter. La seringue contient la chose qui te fera réalisé la chose que je suis devenu. Pas que je n'aime pas ce qui m'est arrivé mais il a quelque désavantage. Comme le fait que je ne puis aimer les personnes que j'aime tout comme toi. Mais tu trouveras peut-être cela intéressant comme tu laisses encore parfois monter tes sentiments en toi._

_Je t'offre la chance que cela n'arrive plus mais je t'offre aussi la seule que j'ai convoité pendant des années et que tu convoites toi aussi. La puissance. Ce virus te le donnera comme il me l'a donné. Mais réfléchit bien avant de te l'injecté car tu ne pourras plus jamais faire marche arrière et que si tu choisis cette voie, c'est que tu me choisit aussi. Je te l'offre comme premier cadeau pour prouver l'amour que je t'ai porté même si tu étais long de moi mais tu devais rester loin d'Umbrella. Mais tu avais choisit cette voie mais tu peux encore la quitter. Injecte toi ce virus et rejoins moi. Ensemble. Comme un père et une fille que nous sommes. _

_Fait le bon choix mais ne donne pas ce virus à Umbrella car il pourrait s'en servir contre toi mais aussi contre moi._

Sandra regarda la feuille pendant un moment et se demanda si son père n'avait pas écrit ça pour lui tendre un pièce et que si elle s'injectait ce virus, elle deviendrais un monstre. Mais ne lui avait-il pas promis la puissance. Mais à quel prix ?

Sandra replia la feuille et la remit dans sa poche et toucha pendant quelque instant la seringue.  
* Sandra * Je pourrais me l'injecté maintenant et montré à Sponovitch que je suis faite pour commander et non d'être commander. Mais se moment peut attendre encore un peu.  
- Bryan : Alors Sandra tu viens ou on te laisse ici ?  
Elle revient à elle plus sure que jamais que sa loyauté allait envers Umbrella et non à son père qui l'avait quitter lorsqu'elle avait plus que jamais besoin de lui. La jeune femme avança vers les autres et ne regarda pas le russe une seule fois bien que celui-ci lui souriant. On entendit un gargouillis venant du ventre du Bryan. Tout le monde se tourna vers lui.  
- Bryan : Ben quoi ! Ça fait un bon moment que nous n'avons rien mangé et puis venez pas me dire que vous non plus vous n'avez pas faim.  
- Karla : Tu as raison. Le seule problème est nous avons tout laisser dans l'hélicoptère.  
- Bryan : Il doit bien y avoir une salle de séjour quelque part dans ses souterrains.  
- Karla : Oui mais où ?  
- Sandra : Je crois que nous sommes dans la bonne partie. On était dans les salles de machines et tout le reste. Ici ça doit être les salles de repos sinon je vois pas pourquoi ils auraient mis toute cette décoration.  
- Sponovitch : Pour faire plus joli.  
Sandra se tourna vers lui et lui lança un regard glacer.  
- Sandra : Tu peux garder tes commentaires plate pour toi.  
Les yeux du russe se mirent alors à briller de joie et un sourire carnassier apparu à ses lèvres.  
Karla eut un frisson car la dernière fois qu'il avait été comme ça avait été durant la dernière mission et s'est parce qu'il avait manquer de cigarette et cela pouvait être dangereux. Non pour le russe mais pour eux. Elle devait le surveiller de très près maintenant et ensuite mettre son plan à exécution avant que les choses s'aggrave encore plus.  
Bryan ouvrit une porte et il entra dans un salon. Celui-ci était meublé avec son canapé qui avait l'air très confortable, une distributrice se trouvait dans le fond de la pièce et un comptoir à boisson se trouvait au milieu de la petite pièce. Une autre porte se trouvait dans le fond et il étais inscrit toilette sur un écriteau.  
- Bryan : Je crois qu'on devrait se reposer ici pendant un petit moment. Question de reprendre des forces.  
- Karla : Oui bonne idée et comme ça on pourra trouver un plan d'action.  
- Sponovitch : Et on perd encore beaucoup de temps.  
- Karla : Bon on passe au vote alors a-t-il quelqu'un d'autre qui s'oppose à prendre un peu de repos avant de continuer notre route.  
Personne ne répondit donc il avait seulement Sponovitch qui voulait continuer.  
- Karla : Tu as ta réponse soit tu continues seul ou tu viens avec nous dans cette pièce pour se reposer et mettre certaine chose au clair.  
Il regarda la pièce et ensuite le couloir. Il choisit d'entrée dans la pièce et alla s'installer sur un canapé et se coucha sur celui-ci les bras croisé sur son torse.  
Karla et Bryan furent les suivant à entrée dans la pièce et Sandra fut le dernière. Bryan alla s'installer sur un banc près du comptoir et Karla et Sandra prirent aucune un canapé.  
- Sponovitch : Bon alors commencer pour qu'on arrête de perdre du temps.  
- Karla : A-t-il quelqu'un d'entre vous qui aurait l'heure ?  
- Sandra : Je l'ai.  
Elle regarda sa montre et celle-ci indiqua 8 : 35 du soir  
- Sandra : Il est 8 :35.  
- Karla : Donc ça fait environ 8 heures que la base à été attaqué.  
- Bryan : Ça fait aussi 8 heures que nous n'avons rien mangé.  
- Karla : Si tu as faim serre toi dans la distributrice.  
- Bryan : Mais j'ai pas d'argent sur moi.  
Sponovitch leva son magnum et tira dans la vitre du distributeur.  
- Sponovitch : Content et pendant que tu y es, tu m'apportera…  
Il regarda ce que la machine contenait. Chip, chocolat et boisson. Rien de très nourrissant mais il devait faire avec ce qu'il avait.  
- Sponovitch : Un chip au ketchup, une barre de chocolat et un Coke comme boisson.  
- Bryan : Si tu as faim lève toi et marche.  
Le russe lui sourit et leva son magnum et tira à ses pieds.  
- Sponovitch : Disons que j'en ai pas très envie alors vas-y si tu tiens à tes pieds.  
Karla voulut le critiquer mais elle savait bien que cela ne servirai à rien. À part s'attirer les foudres du russe. Bryan soupira et se dirigea vers le distributeur. Il prit se que le russe voulait et se prit aussi un sac de croustille et une boisson gazeuse. Il reviens ensuite vers le comptoir et tira au russe ce qu'il voulait.  
- Bryan : Et ne me remercie surtout pas.  
- Sponovitch : T'inquiète, j'en avais pas l'intention.  
Sandra regarda autour d'elle et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle y entra et verrouilla la porte derrière elle pour ne pas être déranger. La salle de bain était muni d'une toilette et d'un lavabo. Un miroir était placé au dessus du lavabo. Sandra se dirigea vers celui-ci et se regarda dans la glace. Elle se passa la main sur sa tête pour se recoiffer. La jeune fille mit son autre main dans la poche de son pantalon et sortit la seringue.  
* Sandra * Eh bien, devrais-je lui faire confiance ?  
Elle regarda la seringue pendant un moment et la posa ensuite près du lavabo. Elle recula de quelque pas toujours en se regardant dans la glace. Son reflet était comme d'habitude sauf qu'elle ne portait plus ses lunettes soleils. Sandra les sortit d'une de ses poches et les mit sur son nez.  
- Sandra : S'est vrai que je lui ressemble beaucoup mais je suis sur de ne pas finir comme lui.  
* Sandra * Enfin je crois.  
Elle prit ensuite la seringue dans sa main et la planta dans son bras. Elle fit ensuite entrer le liquide rouge dans son bras. Elle ne sentit pas grand chose au début seulement une petite démangeaison. Sandra retira ensuite la seringue. Elle attendit un moment mais elle ne sentit toujours rien. La jeune fille se regarda dans la glace et elle ne trouva rien de bizarre.  
* Sandra * Il m'a mentit.  
Presque déçu, elle se dirigea vers la sortie mais lorsqu'elle toucha la poignée de la porte, elle se sentit alors mal. Elle eut une nausée et ensuite sa vue se mit à se troubler.  
- Sandra : Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive.  
Elle recula de quelque pas et elle tomba ensuite inconsciente.

***

Cela faisait environ 30 minutes que Sandra était enfermé dans les toilettes, Karla se dirigea vers la porte et cogna à celle-ci.  
- Karla : Sandra ! Est-ce que ça va ?  
Elle n'eut pas de personne.  
- Karla : Sandra !  
Toujours aucun son. Elle recogna à la porte mais toujours rien, elle essaya alors de tourner la poignée mais la porte était barré. Karla se tourna vers le russe qui dormait maintenant. Elle avait dit de se reposer mais pas de tomber endormi. Elle essaya d'enfoncer la porte par elle même mais elle en fut incapable. Karla se tourna ensuite vers Bryan qui était lui aussi en train de s'assoupir.  
- Karla : À place de dormir, tu pourrais peut-être venir m'aider.  
Bryan rouvrit les yeux et la regarda, surpris.  
- Bryan : Oui bien sur.  
Il se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers Karla. Il se placèrent côte à côte et ensemble ils donnèrent un coup dans la porte. Celle-ci grinça mais tenu toujours bon devant les devants les personnes qui voulait l'enfoncer.  
Le russe sourit dans son coin, toujours coucher sur son divan les yeux fermés. Pourquoi se bougerait-il pour aller les aidés ? Pour lui Sandra devait être en train de pleuré dans son coin… Enfin selon ses souvenirs qui lui refaisait surface cela ne ressemblait pas à la jeune femme, de s'embarrer pour pleurer dans son coin.  
Karla et Bryan continuèrent de donner des coups dans la porte mais celle-ci fit toujours à sa tête. Comment une porte en bois pouvait leur résisté aussi longtemps.  
Sponovitch ouvrit enfin les yeux, se mit sur ses pieds et se dirigea vers les deux autres.  
- Sponovitch : Bon laissé moi faire sinon vous n'aurez pas finis avant des lustres et puis vous me dérangez en fessant autant de bruit. Vous m'empêchez de dormir.  
- Karla : Mais nous ne sommes pas ici pour dormir justement. Je venais voir Sandra pour lui dire qu'on allait parler de la mission mais elle ne me répond pas.  
- Sponovitch : Peut-être qu'elle veut justement rester seul…  
* Sponovitch * S'est moi qui dit ça ? Enfin, bon passons.  
Le russe fit s'écarter les deux autres de devant la porte et l'enfonça d'un coup de pied.  
- Sponovitch : Pas plus compliquer que ça.  
Il fit signe de Karla d'entrer mais elle resta là sans bouger. Stupéfaite de ce qu'elle voyait. Sandra était étendu par terre et une seringue traînait près d'elle. Avait-elle voulu se suicider ou bien avait-elle simplement glisser sur la seringue et était tombé dans les pommes lorsque sa tête était entré en collision avec le plancher. Karla espérait que sa deuxième idée était la bonne. Sinon elle venait encore de perdre un membre de son équipe sans avoir pu faire quelque chose. Mais la première pouvait bien être aussi vrai car elle se souvenait comment Sandra regardait Sponovitch avant qu'elle aille s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. On pouvait lire de la haine dans ses yeux. Est-ce que le russe avait été tellement méchant qu'elle avait décider de se suicider ? Karla espérais bien que non mais elle savait que l'homme en était bien capable mais elle savait aussi qu'il pensait rarement ce qu'il disait. S'il avait fait autant de peine à Sandra, il ne s'en était pas rendu compte car bien que sous sa carapace d'homme violent et sérieux, il avait un cœur tendre. Il était comme ça seulement à cause de l'enfance qu'il avait eut. Karla le plaignait pour ça et le respectait en même temps comme il avait réussit à passer au travers de cette épreuve même si n'était pas ressortit intacte et puis personne ne pouvait redevenir normal après avoir été rejeté par les autres. Malgré qu'il paraissait lace de la vie, il continuait malgré tout de vivre. Pourquoi ? D'où tenait-il la force de continuer ? Et même pourquoi le fessait-il comme il n'avait aucun but à lequel se rapprocher ? Karla pensa à tout ça mais reviens vite à la raison comme elle avait quelqu'un à aider. Elle ne voulait plus que personne ne meurt devant ses yeux.  
Le russe regarda dans la pièce se demandant pourquoi Karla ne fessait rien et que son visage avait une mine apeuré et triste en même temps. Il vit aussi Sandra et s'approcha vers elle pour savoir si elle vivait encore. Il posa sa main sur son cou et sentit un faible pou. Il soupira de soulagement mais il reprit vite le dessus. Il prit la jeune femme mais ses bras et l'emmena vers le divan ou il était étendu un moment plus tôt. Bryan fut lui aussi surpris de voir Sandra dans cette état et s'approcha d'elle.  
- Bryan : Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?  
- Sponovitch : Comment veux-tu que je le sache, je ne suis médecin.  
Il sourit en disant cette phrase… Il se rappelait que leur médecin venait justement de mourir il n'y avait pas longtemps. Bien que Kyle lui avait sauver la vie, il n'allait pas se mettre à pleurer sur sa tombe de toute façon il ne lui avait rien demandé. Il déposa tranquillement la jeune fille sur le divan pour la laisser se reposer et il se tourna ensuite vers les deux autres qui le regardait.  
- Sponovitch : Bon ! On fait quoi maintenant ?  
- Karla : On a pas vraiment le choix t'entendre qu'elle se réveille.  
- Bryan : On sait même pas si elle va vraiment se réveiller.  
Sa voie était un simple basse et on lisait de l'inquiétude. Malgré le fait qu'il connaissait Sandra depuis peu de temps, il avait appris à l'apprécier.  
- Sponovitch : Soit on attends ou on la traîne avec nous. Mais il a aussi un autre choix…  
- Karla : Alors on t'écoute.  
- Sponovitch : Quelqu'un pourrait aller en reconnaissance pour voir le reste du complexe et trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici.  
- Karla : Sortir avec le Tyran qui se promène dans les couloirs. Ton idée relève du suicide.  
- Sponovitch : Je n'ai pas dit que cela était sans danger. Seulement on ne peux pas attendre éternellement.  
- Bryan : Umbrella va bien envoyé des secours…  
- Sponovitch : Non pas vraiment… S'ils savent que notre base est contaminé, le moyen le plus sur est de la faire explosé…  
- Bryan : Mais ils ne vont pas faire ça… Après nous on est encore vivant.  
- Sponovitch : Cela est la procédure de base… Mais il est vrai que nous avons un virus important ici. Peut-être vont-ils envoyé une autre équipe…  
Il s'arrêta de parler pendant un moment, réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait dire.  
- Sponovitch : Mais bon il a une autre souche du virus au Québec, ils ne prendront pas la chance de perdre encore plus d'homme. J'en conclu donc qu'ils vont faire exploser la base.  
Bryan le regarda les yeux ronds. Ne pouvant pas croire qu'Umbrella pouvait faire une chose pareil. Ils ne savaient même pas s'il avait des hommes encore vivants.  
- Bryan : Donc s'était ça les petites lettres écris en bas du contrat. Qu'ils ne seront pas responsable de nos vies.  
- Sponovitch : En gros, oui. Umbrella se fous des soldats comme nous. Nous sommes simplement des jouets pour eux. Ils jouent avec nous. Pour eux on peut mourir, cela ne les dérangent pas comme nous pouvons être remplacer très facilement.  
- Bryan : Mais…  
- Sponovitch : Il n'a pas de mais, c'est noter travail et nous sommes payé pour le faire.  
Karla ne disait rien. Elle savait bien qu'Umbrella était bien capable de faire ça et c'est pour cette raison qu'elle s'était rallié à Arlington pour mettre fin à tout ça.  
- Karla : Tu sembles bien connaître tout ça.  
- Sponovitch : Je ne suis pas dupe. Je savais depuis le début que tout ça pouvait arrivé et je vis très bien avec.  
- Karla : Tes paroles relèvent presque de la trahison.  
Elle leva son arme avec lui.  
- Karla : Aller avoues-le maintenant, tu as trahis Umbrella depuis longtemps.  
- Sponovitch : Moi les trahir mais laisse moi rire. J'aime leur façon d'agir.  
- Karla : Ainsi nous sommes deux.  
Bryan les écouta parler n'en revenant pas de leur parole. Comme pouvaient-ils être aussi odieux. Ils n'auraient jamais penser ça d'eux. Enfin peut-être de Sponovitch mais Karla semblait être une personne saine d'esprit. Qui ne voulait pas tuer sans raison alors comment pouvait-elle accepter le fait qu'Umbrella se servait d'elle ?  
- Bryan : Mais.. Mais…  
Karla se tourna vers lui et lui fit un sourire compatissant, elle s'assura bien sur que le russe ne pouvait pas la voir. Bryan haussa les sourcils.  
* Bryan * Mais enfin qu'est-ce qu'il lui prends ? On dirait qu'elle nous caches des affaires. Je dois me faire des idées.  
Il regarda une nouvelle fois Karla mais celle-ci s'était détourner de lui et avançait maintenant vers la jeune femme qui était inconsciente.

Sponovitch qui en avait marre d'attendre sans rien faire que la jeune femme se réveille, décida d'aller visiter le reste des souterrains. Il avança vers la porte, l'ouvrit mais il s'arrêta lorsqu'il entendit un soupire venant de Sandre qui recommençait à bouger un peu. Il se tourna vers elle mais décida de partir qu'en même. Le russe franchit le cadre de la porte mais il fut encore une fois arrêter par Sandra qui venait de parler.  
- Ransleigh ne part pas, murmura Sandra dans un filet de voix.  
Le russe fut incapable de lui résister comme cela fessait longtemps qu'une personne n'avait pas dit son nom ainsi. Il n'y avait aucune amertume que de l'amour.  
Sponovitch eut l'impression d'avoir une boule dans la gorge.  
- Je t'en supplie reste! On a besoin de toi, dit la jeune femme de nouveau.  
Le russe se tourna vers elle et vient à ces côtés lui prenant la main.  
- Tu sais quoi, tu vas le regretter de m'avoir demander de rester.  
Sandra essaya de se relever et Sponovitch l'aida. On aurait dit qu'ils se pensaient seul mais ils avaient deux spectateurs qui les regardaient bouché bée. Karla se dit alors qu'il y avait quelque chose entre ses deux là. Peut-être de l'amour mais elle n'en était pas sur.  
Bryan lui semblait être content pour eux.  
Sponovitch réalisa qu'ils les regardaient bizarrement et se releva d'un bond.  
- Bon maintenant que la belle au bois dormant est réveiller on va pouvoir y aller, dit Sponovitch d'une voix grave qui était la sienne et non celle que laquelle il venait de parler à Sandra.  
- Oui, on peut y aller. Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait attendre mais j'ai eut des étourdissent, dit Sandra en se recoiffant.  
Elle se leva pendant que Sponovitch la surveillait au cas où elle aurait un nouveau malaise mais elle en eut aucun et même qu'elle paraissait en parfaite santé.  
- Bon pendant que tu te reposais, on a décidé qu'on allait finir de découvrir les souterrains comme nous ne pouvons pas sortir par la porte principal comme elle est gardée par un loup géant.  
Un loup tient… enfin un loup mort, pensa Sandra qui savait que son père s'était occupé du monstre.  
- Oui, je suis tout à fait d'accord et puis on ne pourrait pas retraverser la forêt, dit Sandra.  
Enfin vous ne pourriez pas !  
Elle avança vers la porte en remontant ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez et pris son Jackal et lorsqu'elle fut à l'extérieur, elle tira sur un Hunter qui marchait dans le couloir qui alla ensuite s'effondrer sur le mur. Les autres la regardèrent surpris. Comment avait-elle fait pour savoir qu'un monstre arrivait ?  
- Il fessait beaucoup de bruit vous ne trouvez pas, dit-elle en mettant son arme dans son étui.  
Il est vrai que le Hunter avait fait du bruit mais pas assez pour savoir exactement où il était dans le couloir.  
- on dirait que tu t'es amélioré au tir, dit Sponovitch aussi quelque peu surpris par ce qu'elle venait de faire. Lui aussi pu le faire mais il n'aurait pas su être aussi précis.  
- Bon vous venez ou vous restez là à me regarder comme si j'étais un monstre, dit Sandra en souriant.  
Tu pourrais pas mieux dire ma chère, un monstre s'est ce que je suis devenu.  
Elle continua d'avancer et passa à côté du Hunter qui était pris de spasme et son sang coulait à flot sur le plancher. Les trois autres haussèrent les épaules et avancèrent à leur tour.  
Ils arrivèrent dans un grand hall aussi bien décoré que celui qu'il venait de quitter. Sauf qu'un tapis rouge s'étendait sur toute la grandeur du plancher. Un escalier montait en colimaçon vers un autre étage. Aucune autre porte ne s'offrait à eux. Ils devaient donc monté les marches. Sponovitch prit la tête du groupe et monta mais il arriva face à face avec un Browning 9 mm pointé vers sa tête. Il regarda la personne qui tenait l'arme et vit que s'était Arlington.  
- Bien le bonjour commandant, je sais pas pourquoi mais je savais que vous étiez encore en vie et que nous allions bientôt tombé sur vous, dit Sponovitch en écartant l'arme de son visage.  
Arlington rebaissa son revolver et alla s'installer derrière un bureau de bois franc.  
Les autres arrivèrent aussi et ils se placèrent devant le petit bureau.  
- Je vois que mes meilleurs éléments sont encore en vie à part Kyle qui est sûrement mort mais pour le reste je me doutais que vous n'alliez pas mourir aussi facilement, dit Arlington d'une voix amusé.  
- Vous semblez trouvé ça drôle que votre base est sur le point d'être détruite, dit Sponovitch.  
- Ma base ? La base d'Umbrella plutôt, répondit Arlington.  
- Vous semblez même savoir ce qui allait arriver ?, demanda le russe.  
- Bien sur que je le savais, sinon la base serait encore en parfaite état à l'heure qu'il est. Elle a été construite pour résister à toute attaque, dit Arlington toujours aussi amusé.  
- Vous êtes un monstre alors ! À cause de vous plusieurs personnes on périt, cria Bryan en laissant libre cours à sa colère.  
- Un peu de respect envers ton supérieur. Ça m'étonne que tu ne l'as pas tué Sponovitch, dit Arlington et lui fessant lui plus grand sourire.  
- Il n'est pas comme ça d'habitude, sinon s'est vrai que je l'aurais tué, dit Sponovitch.  
Bryan se tourna vers lui apeuré.  
- Mais…mais, balbutia-t-il.  
- Aller courage soldat, dit le russe en le regardant un moment froidement en pensant à la meilleur façon de pouvoir tué un homme.  
- Revenons à nos boutons voulez-vous ! La base a été attaqué par les pires ennemis d'Umbrella, les HCF. Ils voulaient s'emparer de l'échantillon du virus-A, ils ont envoyé leur meilleur agent pour le récupéré et il semble avoir réussit. Car voyez-vous je l'ai laissé faire, enfin je n'aurais pas pu l'arrêter si je l'avais voulu. Cet homme est vraiment extraordinaire, il fait preuve d'une intelligence hors du commun et semble même très manipulable. Il faut seulement savoir comment lui parler. Bon passons. Vous savez sûrement que la base sera bientôt détruite et vous avec par la même occasion, à moins que l'un de vous me donne un certain virus.  
- Ça jamais, cria Sandra. Et puis je ne l'ai plus.  
- Vous l'avez j'en suis sur.  
- Non, je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque que quelqu'un comme vous s'en empare.  
- Mais de quoi parle-t-il ?, demanda Karla.  
- De rien, dit Sandra.  
- Ainsi tu aurais accepté l'offre que ton père t'a faite, dit Arlington un peu pour lui même.  
- Je n'ai pas accepté, j'ai juste pris le virus. Je ne lui dois rien et à vous non plus de toute façon.  
- Allons, tu as fais ce qu'il voulait que tu fasses.  
- Je suis libre de faire les choix que je veux et je choisis de ne pas vous le donnez.  
- Je ne le donnerai pas à Umbrella, je le jure.  
- Vous me prenez pour qui. Vous dites ne pas travailler pour Umbrella pour que je vous crois que qu'ensuite je vous donnes le virus que vous irez gentiment rapporter à votre supérieur. Mais j'ai compris votre jeu depuis longtemps et je ne vais pas entrée dedans.  
- Vous êtes bien la digne fille de votre père mais vous semblez oublié que si vous ne le faites pas des personnes pourraient en souffrir.  
- Les autres comme vous dites ne sont rien pour moi.  
- Bon s'est pas tout ça mais on est un peu pressé dans le temps. Donc soit vous mourrez ou tu me donnes le virus, dit Arlington en regardant sa montre.  
- Ma réponse est toujours non.  
Arlington la regarda un instant et appuya sur un bouton qui se trouvait sous le bureau et disparu en passant par une trappe dans sa chaise.  
- Penser y encore et on suit toujours le plan, dit l'homme avant que la trappe se referme.  
Personne ne sembla comprendre le sens de sa dernière phrase à part Karla mais elle ne le laissa paraître. Sponovitch courut derrière le bureau et se pencha. Il vit un bouton qui était toujours enclenché.

***

Arlington descendit assis, confortablement, en riant. Son plan allait fonctionné à merveille, personne ne se doutait de ce qu'il comptait faire. À par Karla mais il savait qu'elle n'allait pas le trahir. Il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur elle, même après la mort. Il resta assis tout le long du trajet et lorsqu'il fut arrêter, il se leva de son fauteuil à contrecœur et regarda le couloir qui s'offrait à lui. Il y avait un autre ascenseur qui montait dans son bureau et qui allait lui permettre de se sauver facilement. Arlington marcha donc d'un pas décider jusqu'à l'autre ascenseur pendant que celui qu'il venait de quitter remontait. Sponovitch et les autres avaient dû découvrir le dispositif qui permettait de le faire remonter et même là, il y avait un autre ascenseur qui restait au même niveau s'il n'était pas renvoyé en bas du bureau, donc ils n'y avaient aucune chance de s'en sortir vivant de cette façon. Les quatre autres devaient trouvé un nouveau moyen de se sortir de là et la seule issue était soit par les deux ascenseurs ou la foret. Ils devaient donc prendre la forêt comme ils ne pourraient jamais passé par où l'homme est en train de passer. Lui donnant beaucoup d'avance, comme ça, il pourrait réunir ses objets personnels qui se trouvait dans son bureau et ensuite se rendre à l'aéroport où l'attendait un hélicoptère près à décoller.

Il appuya sur le bouton pour faire ouvrir les portes et entra dans la petite pièce qu'il fit remonter. Après quelque minute attente, la cage s'arrêta alors et les portes se rouvrirent lui permettant de sortir. Il était bien dans son bureau qui était comme il l'avait laisser. Personne n'était entrée ici comme la porte était barré à clé. Arlington avança, donc vers son bureau, comme il se sentait en sécurité et ouvrit l'un des tiroirs, qui fit refermer les portes de l'ascenseur, sans le faire redescendre pour autant. Il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit une voix derrière lui.

- Il me semble qu'on ne se connaît pas encore, monsieur.

Il se retourna et vit un homme habillé de noir et qui portait une paire de lunette soleil. Il reconnu l'homme sans l'avoir pour autant rencontrer une fois dans sa vie. Il s'était beaucoup renseigné et il savait tout de sa vie. Comment il avait trahit Umbrella et tout le reste. Sa vie n'avait aucun secret pour lui.

- Je crois que nous devons parlé tout les deux, dit Wesker. Comme vous savez, je suis ici pour prendre possession du virus G-A et j'ai réussit mieux que je ne l'aurais penser. Vos hommes ont été très facile à éliminé et j'ai découvert des choses plus qu'intéressante. Comme le fait que vous comptez vous aussi trahir Umbrella comme je l'ai fait…

Wesker s'arrêta de parler pour savourer l'incompréhension qui se dessinait sur le visage de l'homme devant lui.

- Vous pensiez que j'étais facilement manipulable mais sur ce fait vous vous êtes complètement trompé car je connais votre plan et je ne compte pas vous laisser ce virus ni celui qui est en moi. Le fait est que personne ne pourra m'arrêter devant ma quête de pouvoir qui à déjà commencer et qui continuera tant et aussi longtemps que les humains vivront et grâce à vous j'ai découvert comment faire.

Il ne laissa pas le temps à Arlington de placer un mot et continua.

- Les virus, eux sont manipulable, on peut les faire devenir comme nous voulons. Vous croyiez vous servir de moi mais tout le contraire est là. Je me suis servit de vous tel l'animal que vous êtes.

Wesker éclata de rire.

- Vous ne pouvez pas savoir qui je suis… mon plan était parfait…, bégaya Arlington.

- Votre plan, oui il est parfait mais vous vous êtes trompé d'homme. Je suis au commande et vous êtes un simple pion dans ma pièce de théâtre. Toute les informations que vous avez découvert sur moi vous a été donné pour vous mettre dans le doute. Je vous les envoyé et vous êtes tombé dans le panneau. Muahahahaaa…

Wesker recommença à rire pendant qu'Arlington se dirigeait vers la sortie espérant pouvoir quitter cet homme fou. Pour qui se prenait-il pour croire qu'il allait se faire avoir aussi facilement ? On ne pouvait pas lui voler son plan, pas après tout les risques qu'il avait pris. Cet homme devait vraiment être fou. Il avança tranquillement vers la porte mais il fut arrêter par un couteau qui vient se fixer à trois pouces de lui.

Wesker venait d'arrêter de rire et le regardait maintenait d'un air étrange.

- Vous n'aviez pas l'intention de partir sans m'avoir dit au revoir, qu'en même. J'aurais trouvé cela très impolie et je tiens beaucoup à la politesse. Mais avant de vous punir vous allez me dire qui aviez vous choisit comme projet d'expérience ?

- Je ne le vous dirais jamais.

- Vous croyiez pouvoir me résisté. Saviez-vous qu'en coupant l'artère qui montait au cerveau on pouvait tuer la personne en moins d'une minute et qu'elle souffrait terriblement. Le sang coulait à flot et on perdait d'abord ses sens, ne sachant plus où on se trouvait, ensuite le cerveau arrêtait de fonctionner et qu'on ne se souvenait plus des gens que nous avons aimer, comme Karla par exemple.

Arlington le regarda une nouvelle fois, d'incompréhension.

- Je…. Je

- Oui, je sais tout sur vous. L'aventure que vous avez eut avec elle. Voyez-vous, il est très difficile de me changer des choses. Je finis toujours par savoir ce que je veux, dit Wesker en lui fessant son sourire égnimatique que personne n'avait jamais réussit à comprendre.

Wesker avança vers Arlington et sortit un nouveau couteau de sa tunique.

- Eh bien, votre réponse, monsieur avant que je décide de vous tuer.

- Je ne le vous dirait pas. Et puis même si je le disais vous me tuerez qu'en même.

- Oui, bien sur, je ne peux pas vous laissez en vie mais je voulais seulement savoir qui vous aviez choisit pour sujet d'expérience pour le comparé au mien. Je voulais vérifier qui auraient pu être le plus compatible.

Wesker plaça le couteau sur la gorge de l'autre homme qui tremblait maintenant de peur.

- Et puis, je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de le savoir. Mais comme je me sens l'âme généreuse aujourd'hui, je vais vous dire qui j'avais choisit et ensuite je vous tuerai.

Arlington voulut se défaire de l'emprise de l'homme blond mais celui-ci le plaqua contre le mur et enfonça le couteau dans son cou de quelque centimètre sans le lui couper complètement.

Il se rapprocha un peu plus de l'homme qui tenait sur son emprise.

- J'ai l'intention de prendre Karla comme sujet. Je sais que vous l'aimez beaucoup et qu'elle sera parfaite dans le rôle qui lui sera bientôt remis.

Et sur ce, Wesker éclata de rire et trancha la tête de l'homme qui le regardait terrifié. La lame s'enfonça facilement dans la chair et un geyser de sang gicla dans la pièce, salissant les vêtements noir de Wesker, qui essuya son arme sur ses pantalons et se tourna ensuite vers le bureau. Il appuya sur un bouton qui était sous la chaise et un bruit sec se fit entendre suivi d'un grincement sourd. L'ascenseur venait de se mettre en marche.

Wesker qui avait maintenant fini tout ce qu'il avait à faire ici, décida de quitter cette base une bonne fois pour toute.


	7. Chapter 7

Base des UBCS – Heure inconnu - Bureau secret d'Arlington

Sponovitch se releva et regarda les trois autres.

- Hmmm, on dirait qu'on a un petit problème.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux.

- Bon, on fait quoi maintenant ?, demanda Bryan.

- On doit ressortir par la forêt comme on a pas vraiment le choix, dit Karla.

- Mais tu es folle, on ne sera jamais capable de la retraverser et deuxièmement, il a encore le tyran qui doit erré dans les couloirs. Il doit bien y avoir un moyen de faire remonter cet ascenseur et de redescendre, dit Sponovitch, durement.

- Tu es fou… On doit prendre cet ascenseur. On ne pourra jamais passer par la forêt. La première fois, on est chanceux de ne pas y avoir laissé notre peau. Et puis mettre si l'ascenseur ne remontait pas on peut trouver un moyen de faire ouvrir le panneau qui ferme la cage, dit Sandra en se dirigea à son tour derrière le bureau.

On entendit un léger grincement venant du plancher.

Sandra se dirigea vers l'arrière du bureau et se pencha. Elle vit que le bouton n'était plus enclenché. Arlington leurs laissaient donc une chance de s'en sortir vivant. Où était-ce simplement pour les embrouillés plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà ? Elle ne se posa pas plus de question et appuya sur le petit bouton et la trappe s'ouvrir laissant voir l'ascenseur qui était remonté, le siège était toujours là, mais il était maintenant vide. La personne qui y était assisse il y a à peine deux minutes n'y était plus mais cela ne surprenait personne.

Sandra s'approcha du siège et le dégagea de l'ascenseur pour permettre à tout le monde de pouvoir descendre en même temps. Mais lorsqu'elle l'eut fait, elle vit très bien que seulement deux personnes pourraient descendre en même temps. Et même là, ils seraient quelque peu serré. Elle se tourna vers les trois autres.

- Bon ! On y va maintenant ou on attend le messie.

- On ne pourra jamais tous descendre en même temps, dit Bryan.

- Non, s'est pour ça qu'on va descendre deux à la fois. On gagnera un peu de temps, ainsi, dit Sandra en se plaçant sur la planque.

- Je descends en même temps que toi, dit Sponovitch en se mettant juste à côté de Sandra.

Elle le regarda en croisant les bras sur son torse. Il appuya sur le bouton qui se trouvait sous le bureau et le petit ascenseur se mit en marche.

Sponovitch se tourna ensuite vers Sandra le sourire au lèvre. Celle-ci le remarque assez rapidement.

- Que me veux-tu ?

- Moi, rien. Pourquoi je n'ai pas le droit de te regarder maintenant ?

- Non, pas de la façon donc tu es en train de le faire.

- Hi hi…et comment est-ce que je te regarde ?

Elle se tourna vers lui et il se rapprocha d'elle, la planqua contre lui. Il se pencha vers sa tête mais elle ne compta pas se laisser faire et elle lui donna un coup de genou dans les parties dès que l'ascenseur fut rendu en bas. Le Russe recula de quelque pas, étant maintenant courbé en deux.

Sandra avança vers lui et mit sa main sur sa tête et le poussa, il tomba alors par terre sous la force de la jeune femme.

L'ascenseur dernière elle, se mit alors à remonter.

Sponovitch se releva tant bien que mal.

- Tu vas regretter de m'avoir fait ça.

- Sinon, quoi ! Tu vas me punir. Tu l'as assez fait comme cela par le passé et je comptes bien ne jamais retomber dans cela.

Il la regarda un moment et se rapprocha de nouveau d'elle garda quelque peu ces distances. Il la regarda de sa grande carrure, elle paressait assez petite à côté de lui.

L'ascenseur redescendit alors laissant voir Bryan et Karla côte à côte. Ils virent donc la scène entre les deux mercenaires.

- Bon, que se passe-t-il encore ?, demanda Karla de sa voix autoritaire.

Sponovitch leva les yeux vers elle.

- Seulement, un petit incident comme nous étions quelque peu coincé tout les deux là dedans.

[i] Et toi Sandra, je vais finir par t'avoir [/i]

- Je vois, répondis Karla. Est-ce vrai ce qu'il dit ?

Sandra se tourna vers elle.

- Bien sur, je lui ai écrasé le pied au passage et il n'a pas trop aimé ça.

[i] Et la prochaine fois, c'est la tête que je t'écrases contre le mur [/i]

- Bon, alors tout va bien.

Elle les quitta des yeux pour regarder le couloir dans lequel il se trouvaient. Un ascenseur se trouvait un peu plus loin et ils y allèrent d'un pas décidé.

Les postes étaient de l'ascenseur étaient fermées.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?, demanda Bryan.

- Eh bien, on va ouvrir ces portes et escalader le long des cordes si c'est le seul moyen de sortir vivant de cet endroit maudit, fit le Russe en se dirigeant vers les portes fermés.

Il appuya sur le bouton et celles-ci s'ouvrirent dans un léger grincement. La cage était vide comme il s'y attendait et il leva la tête pour voir que la cabine était à quelques mètres plus haut.

- Bon, aller on y va, dit Sponovitch en fessant un pas vers l'intérieur de la cage.

Un bruit de métal se fit entendre et la cabine se mit alors à redescendre vers eux.

Sponovitch recula alors ne voulant pas se faire aplatir par la cabine qui quelques secondes plus tard fut à leur niveau. Les portes s'ouvrirent laissant voir l'intérieur qui était décoré d'un très mauvais goût. Les murs étaient tapissé d'une tapisserie rouge vive.

Sponovitch leva son arme et regarda au plafond vérifiant qu'il n'y avait pas de monstre ou quelque d'autre qui les attendaient mais il n'y avait rien même pas une trappe qui pourrait leur permettre de sortir en cas de pépin.

- J'aime pas trop ça, fit la voix du Russe quelque peu inquiète.

- Quoi ? Le vieux rurusse aurait-il peur de monter dans les ascenseurs maintenant, ricana Sandra dans son dos.

Le Russe tourna le regard vers elle.

- Tu te trouves drôle peut-être ?, dit Sponovitch de sa voix grave.

- Oui assez. Je trouves cela assez cocasse de te réagir comme ça. C'est un aspect de toi que je n'avais jamais vu.

Le Russe se tourna complètement vers elle et voulut lui donner un coup de poing en pleine figure mais la jeune femme s'était baissé à toute vitesse même un peu trop vite pour un être-humain. Personne ne pouvait avoir d'aussi bon réflexe, enfin personne de normal.

- C'est pas bientôt finit vos enfantillages ?, demanda Karla en regardant Sandra se posant maintenant certaine question à son égard.

Sponovitch et Sandra la regarda un moment se disant tout les deux qu'elle pourrait se mêlé de ces affaires. Ils haussérent ensuite tout les deux les épaules en même temps. Bryan éclata de rire en les voyant réagir de la même manière.

Ceux-ci lui laissa un regard noir plein de reproche et firent demi-tour pour entrer dans la cabine et tout cela en même temps. Bryan et Karla se regardèrent en souriant.

- Alors vous venez où vous restez dans ce couloir jusqu'à ce que la base explose ?, demanda Sandra le sourire au lèvre.

- Oui, on arrive, lui répondit Karla en entrant à son tour dans la cabine suivit de près par Bryan.

Celui-ci appuya sur le bouton de mise en marche après être entré dans l'ascenseur. Les portes se refermèrent pour ensuite commencer à monter.

Après quelque instant, l'ascenseur s'arrêta de nouveau et les portes s'ouvrirent pour laisser voir le bureau d'Arlington. Karla fut la première à sortir et elle attendit un souffle qui haletait près de la porte. Elle y courut à grand pas et vit alors une scène d'horreur. Arlington était là adossé contre le mur, le visage et les vêtements en sang, il leva les yeux vers sa bien-aimé et toussa crachant un peu de sang par la même occasion. La jeune femme se dépêcha et alla s'agenouiller à ces côtés. Il était toujours en vie mais il n'allait pas tardé à s'éteindre.

- Qui vous a fait ça ?, demanda-t-elle se retenant pour ne pas éclaté en sanglot devant les autres.

Arlington toussa et releva la tête vers elle.

- Retrouver le G-A virus…c'est le dernier ordre que je vous donnes.

Karla le regarda un moment et tourna la tête vers les autres ne pouvant plus le regardé, son cœur la fessait trop souffrir.

- On dirait bien qu'il a eut quelques problèmes, dit Sandra.

Sponovitch lui sourit tandis que Karla s'était levé à toute vitesse.

- Tu n'as pas honte de dire une telle chose. Il n'a pas mérité ce qu'on lui a fait.

- Personne ne mérite de mourir mais pourtant des centaines de personnes morts chaque jour et ce sans raison. Nous n'y pouvons rien. Et puis, il faut bien mourir un jour ou l'autre, lui répliqua la blonde.

Arlington toussa de nouveau et Karla se pencha de nouveau vers lui pour ensuite prendre sa main dans la sienne, la serrant fortement.

- Promets-moi d'aller reprendre le virus. Il est tombé d'entre mauvaise main et il ne doit pas le rester mais malgré tout fait très attention à toi, dit-il crachant de nouveau du sang.

- Je te le promets. Je vais le faire pour toi même si je dois y laisser ma vie et ainsi venir te rejoindre dans la mort.

L'homme toussa et pencha la tête vers l'avant et son corps tomba ensuite sur le côté.

Karla resta là en le regardant, une larme coula alors sur sa joue.

- Pourquoi ?, demanda la femme dans un minuscule filet de voix.

Bryan s'approcha d'elle et posa sa main sur son épaule.

- Nous n'y pouvons rien. Son heure devait être venu et la dernière chose que nous pouvons faire est d'obéir à son dernier ordre, dit le jeune homme d'une voix compatissante.

[i] Vraiment pathétique, pensa Sandra. [/i]

Karla leva la tête vers Bryan.

- Nous n'allons pas seulement lui obéir mais nous allons le venger en tuant la personne qui lui a fait ça.

Elle tourna son regard vers Sandra, une légère haine dans les yeux. Après tout, n'est-ce pas son père qui avait tué l'homme qu'elle aimait.

- Nous allons partir d'ici et traquer ce Wesker jusqu'à ce que nous l'ayons tué. Il ne mérite pas de vivre et en venant ici il a signé son arrêt de mort, dit Karla tout en se releva, les poings serrés.

Elle essuya la larme sur sa joue et regarda les autres.

- Vous êtes prêt pour partir à la chasse ?

Elle les regarda tour à tour.

- Je suis plus que partant, dit Bryan.

- Nous n'avons rien de mieux à faire de toute façon. Et en plus, j'adore la chasse, fit le Russe en leva son arme.

Karla se tourna vers Sandra qui ne semblait pas répondre.

- Tu nous suit ?, demanda Karla.

Sandra haussa les épaules.

- Oui, pourquoi pas.

[i] Après tout, je pourrais ainsi revoir mon père et lui faire regretter de m'avoir laissé à Umbrella lorsque j'étais jeune.[/i]

Karla ne semblait pas plus rassuré qu'il fallait. Elle ne fessait pas tout à fait confiance à Sandra depuis qu'elle avait appris qui était son père.

- Bon, on devrait y aller, la base se fera bientôt détruire et il faudrait être partit avant que ça n'arrive, dit Bryan.

- Oui, tu as raison, il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de temps et nous devons sortir une nouvelle hélicoptère à l'extérieur, rajouta Karla.

- Je dois aller faire un détour par les dortoirs avant de partir, dit Sponovitch en se dirigeant vers la porte sans regarder le corps d'Arlington une seule fois.

[i] Je ne comptes pas laisser toute mes cigarettes ici, pensa-t-il avant de passer la porte.[/i]

- Sandra, tu l'accompagnes, dit Karla.

- Quoi ! Pourquoi est-ce moi qui doit y aller ?

[i] Peut-être est-ce que je n'ai pas envie que tu bousilles l'hélicoptère, pensa Karla. [/i]

- Écoute, tu es la seule qui puisse garder un œil sur lui et l'empêcher de faire des bétisses. Et puis, c'est un ordre de toute façon, alors fait le.

Sandra se mit alors à marcher à la suite du Russe laissant les deux autres seuls.

Karla se pencha vers Arlington une dernière fois et se releva ensuite.

- Nous pouvons y aller, fit la voix de la jeune femme.

Bryan posa son regard sur l'homme mort.

- Nous le laissons ici ?

- Bien sûr que veux-tu qu'on fasse ? Il mérite certainement un enterrement mais nous n'avons pas le temps de le faire et puis il a toujours rêvé de mourir dans sa base.

Bryan la regarda un moment et acquiesça de la tête avant de partir dans le couloir suivit de la jeune femme.

***

- Heure inconnu – Direction les dortoirs

Sponovitch et Sandra avançait en direction des dortoirs assez rapidement. Le Russe semblait même être pressé d'y arrivé. Pour quelle raison, Sandra ne le savait pas mais elle était bien pressé elle aussi de pouvoir le découvrir. Elle saura peut-être ainsi pourquoi le Russe est devenu bizarre pendant toute ces années.

Ils marchèrent côte à côte et Sponovitch semblait quelque peu énervé de la présence de la jeune fille à ces côtés.

[i] Elle va sûrement me mettre des bâtons dans les roues.[/i]

Ils arrivèrent sans trop de problème au dortoir mais c'est là que le plaisir allait commencer comme il y avait une vingtaine de zombie qui les attendaient.

- Euh…tu es sûre que tu as vraiment besoin d'aller au dortoir ?, demanda Sandra sortant tout de même son arme.

- Oui, alors tu me couvres et tu prends garde où tu tires j'ai pas envie d'avoir une balle dans les fesses moi.

- Voyons, je ne tirerai jamais sur toi.

- Ben oui et t'inquiète si tu fais, c'est toi qui va avoir une balle dans la tête ensuite.

[i] Si tu te tombes pas avant, pensa Sandra[/i]

- Bon, aller sinon les autres vont partir sans nous, dit la jeune femme en levant son arme vers la foule de zombie qui les avaient sentit et qui se dirigeait maintenant vers eux dans leur pas lent habituel.

Sponovitch lui sourit et sortit son couteau pour ainsi pouvoir se défendre en cas de besoin.

Il avança tranquillement pendant que la jeune femme fessait le ménage à l'aide de son Jackal qui était une arme assez dévastatrice.

Elle tuait un zombie à tout les tirs et lorsqu'elle en fut à son huitième tir elle dû recharger son arme.

Sponovitch qui était un peu plus loin en profita et tua le zombie le plus près tout en se dirigeant vers la chambre qu'il atteignit assez rapidement. Il ouvrit la porte et vit un zombie qui se tenait au milieu de la petite pièce carré.

- oh…dommage pour toi mais je vais devoir te jeter dehors de cette chambre. Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir te satisfaire mais je suis un peu pressé, fit Sponovitch le sourire au lèvre.

Il leva son couteau le tenant par la lame et il le lança ensuite dans la tête du zombie qui recula de quelque pas sous l'impact de la lame.

Le Russe avança vers son lit et en sortit la caisse. Il soupira de soulagement voyant qu'elle était toujours là.

Sandra profita de ce moment pour entrer dans la pièce continuant de tuer les derniers zombies qui se trouvaient dans le couloir des dortoirs.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle contient cette caisse ?, demanda-t-elle plutôt curieuse rechargeant de nouveau son arme.

- Quelque chose qui m'est utile.

Il se leva de nouveau et mit la caisse sur son épaule gauche et il retourna ensuite chercher son couteau dans la tête du zombie mort. Un morceau de cervelle suivit la lame et il l'essuya sur les vêtements en lambeaux du monstre.

- Bon, aller on y va comme j'ai pas trop envie de rester ici plus longtemps.

Il regarda sa chambre une nouvelle fois avant de la quitter.

- Et dire qu'on pourrait pu s'amuser un peu avant de partir si on aurait eut le temps, rajouta-t-il.

- Dans tes rêves, tu ne m'auras plus…

- Mais tu avoues que je t'ai déjà eut.

Sandra lui donna un coup en arrière du genou et il flancha sous le choc échappant par la même occasion la caisse qu'il tenait sur l'épaule.

- Tu redis ça encore une fois et je t'éclate la cervelle compris, dit la jeune femme en lui donnant un coup en arrière de la tête avec sa main libre.

- Tu sais j'ai toujours aimé ta violence, fit-il en releva la tête.

La jeune femme lui donna donc un coup de pied en pleine face, il ne pu l'éviter comme Sandra était bien plus rapide que ces réflexes.

- Je t'ai dit de surveiller ton langage.

Elle commença à marcher le laissant seul sans l'aidé à se relever.

Sponovitch se leva péniblement et il mit la main sur son visage et lorsqu'il la regarda, il vit qu'il y avait du sang sur celle-ci. Il se mordit la lèvre et aspira alors le sang qui se trouvait sur celle-ci comme il avait la lèvre fendu.

[i] Sa force à beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois, pensa-t-il[/i]

Il eut presque envie d'aller lui donner une leçon mais ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de le faire.

Le Russe ramassa donc la caisse par terre et la remit en place sur son épaule et suivit la jeune femme qui avançait à grande enjambé vers la sortie.

- Tu crois pas qu'on devrait faire la paix, dit-il en la rattrapant.

- Faire la paix et pourquoi donc.

- Ben, les deux autres ne nous font pas totalement confiance et on devrait se serré les coudes plutôt que de se chicaner comme des gamins.

- Dans un sens tu veux faire une trêve.

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- En gros oui. Sinon on pourra jamais s'en sortir si on se retrouve tout seul.

Sandra lui sourit.

- Laisse moi rire. Toi tu travailles maintenant en équipe.

Il passa une main dans ces cheveux plutôt embêté.

- Disons, que là où nous allons aller, il va falloir être en équipe. Ton père semble être plein de ressource et je ne crois pas que le tuer soit chose facile.

La jeune femme le regarda.

- Pourquoi ? Tu comptes vraiment le tuer. Ne crois-tu pas qu'on pourrait gagné plus de chose en s'alliant à lui et pas en le combattant.

- Sandra…

- Oui.

- Arrête de mentir. Je sais très bien que tu ne tiens pas ton père à corps. Avoue que tu dis seulement ça pour pouvoir le tuer par toi-même.

Elle lui sourit alors.

- T'a pas honte de deviner mes pensées comme ça.

- Bon aller on fait équipe.

Il lui tendit alors la main pour vouloir faire la paix.

- Pas avant que tu me dises ce que cette caisse contient.

- C'est rien d'important.

- Ah oui et c'est pour ça que tu étais pressé de pouvoir la retrouver.

- Sand n'essai pas de savoir ce qu'elle contient.

Sandra arrêta d'avancer devant le surnom qu'il lui donna et elle se retourna vers lui.

- Tu me dis ce que contient cette caisse ou on reste des ennemis pour toujours.

Sponovitch s'avoua donc vaincu.

- Elle contient des cigarettes c'est tout.

- Seulement ça ? Tu nous fais traversé la base seulement pour des cigarettes que tu pourrais aller acheter en ville.

- Mais ces cigarettes sont pas comme les autres…et puis…tu en sais assez. Aller on se casse d'ici au plus vite.

Il se mit donc à avancer dans le couloir retournant à l'extérieur. Sandra haussa les épaules, ne ressentant pas grand chose en ce qu'il venait de dire et cela lui sembla assez bizarre de ne rien ressentir. Habituellement, elle aurait dû être fâché ou bien le prendre en pitié mais là elle n'avait rien ressentit et elle trouva cela un peu bizarre et même épeurant.

La jeune fille se mit donc à avancer rapidement pour ne pas se laisser devancer par le Russe.

Rendu à ces côtés, ils entendirent alors des hurlements sonores provenant de l'extérieur de la base.

Ils se mirent donc à courir pour y arriver le plus rapidement possible et voir ce qu'il se passait.

***

- Heure inconnu – Extérieur de la base– 

Bryan et Karla marchait côte à côte arme levé, ils se dirigèrent tranquillement vers la sortie de la base. Ils rencontrèrent quelques zombies mais ils les envoyèrent tous prendre un repos bien mérité en leur tirant une balle dans la tête.

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans le hall d'entrée et ils passèrent tout deux en dessus du trou au plafond et ils sortirent ainsi en silence de la base.

[i] Elle doit vraiment avoir beaucoup de peine de la mort d'Arlington et dire que je croyais qu'elle aimait Sponovitch. Il faut croire que les apparences sont parfois trompeuse., pensa Bryan en ouvrant la porte. [/i]

Karla passa devant lui et lui fit un léger sourire. Il lui rendit à son tour.

- On dirait bien qu'on s'en est sortit vivant, dit le jeune homme.

- Il faut croire que oui.

Elle marcha tranquillement se traînant les pieds sur le sol, se dirigeant vers les hangars.

- Et dire, qu'on a même pas une égratignure, dit Bryan.

- Je sais pas à quoi tu joues mais arrête, si tu essais de me remonter le moral, ça ne marche pas alors arrête d'être si enjoué.

Bryan baissa la tête vers le sol de terre.

- Désolé, je croyais seulement que tu avais besoin de te changer les idées.

- Merci, mais j'en ai pas besoin alors arrête ou on va te laisser ici.

Le jeune homme arrêta de sourire et continua de marché sans parler.

Ils arrivèrent ainsi au hangar et ils ouvrirent les larges portes sans trop de problème. Karla entra la première et regarda s'il restait des hélicoptères en état de volé sur la douzaine qui se trouvait dans ce bâtiment. Elle vit qu'ils étaient tous en état de fonctionné.

- Ce qui est amusant avec Umbrella s'est que leur équipement est toujours en ordre, dit-elle un petit sourire au lèvre.

Elle alla ensuite vers le système de mise en route des rails pour sortir un hélicoptère. Bryan regarda à l'extérieur et vit quelque chose qui sortait des arbres au loin.

- Karla…je crois qu'on va avoir un énorme problème.

- Quoi encore.

Elle tourna le regard vers lui et il lui pointa ensuite la silhouette qui se découpait des arbres. La silhouette était immense et toute verte. Ces poings étaient fermé et Bryan fut presque soulager de voir que le monstre n'avait plus son Machine Gun en main mais le voir ici ne valait rien qui vaille et qu'ils allaient avoir beaucoup de difficulté en s'en débarrassé.

- Merde…comme si c'était le moment, lança Karla en arrêtant les rails pour que le Tyran ne détruise pas l'hélicoptère qui se dirigeait vers l'extérieur et celui-ci s'arrêta sans problème. Au moins, ils avaient un peu de chance bien qu'ils savaient tout les deux qu'ils ne pourraient jamais détruire avec les armes qu'ils possédaient. Enfin aucune arme ne pourrait le détruire comme il avait été contaminé avec le Virus A et que les balles ricochaient sur sa peau.

Le Tyran continua s'avancer et lorsqu'il vit les deux humains, il fonça vers eux à toute vitesse, laissant ainsi des traces dans la terre.

- Bryan va te mettre à l'abri.

- Je ne pourrais jamais faire une telle chose. Je reste avec toi.

Il leva son arme et tira une tirade de balle bien que celle-ci ricochèrent tous sur la peau verte du monstre qui continuait toujours d'avancer vers eux sans se préoccuper des balles.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?, cria Bryan en recula de quelques pas.

- Nous ne pouvons pas faire grand chose…

Karla tourna la tête autour d'elle. Après tout, il était dans un hangar, il était facile de trouver un peu d'essence et la faire sauter pour ainsi détruire le monstre même si cela n'allait peut-être pas avoir beaucoup d'effet.

- On doit l'emmener dans le hangar, cria Karla.

- Mais l'hélicoptère…

- Tu veux rester en vie ou mourir par le bras de ce monstre.

- Si on a pas d'hélicoptère on ne pourra pas rester en vie par la suite de toute manière.

Karla ni avait pas penser sur le moment.

[i] Mais où est Sponovitch lorsqu'on a besoin de lui, pensa la jeune femme qui aurait été bien heureuse de le voir en ce moment pour qu'il se batte un peu contre le Tyran et qu'ainsi il leur donne un peu de temps pour finir de sortir leur moyen de transport.[/i]

- Il va falloir l'occuper un peu, cria Karla.

Bryan la regarda et se demanda bien comment on pouvait occuper un tel monstre sans ce faire tuer par la même occasion.

Le Tyran était plus qu'à quelques mètres d'eux et Bryan partit à courir sortant du hangar et se dirigea vers le bois tout en continuant de tiré toute les balles de son arme.

Le monstre tourna la tête vers lui et le prit comme cible au grand soulagement de Karla qui remit en marche les rails mais le Tyran ne le prit pas sur ce ton et se tourna vers le hangar une nouvelle fois.

- Merde…

Karla arrêta les rails et le Tyran se remit à poursuivre le jeune homme qui courait dans tout les sens finissant de vidé son arme sur le monstre.

Bryan continuait de courir en tirant sur le monstre bien que ceci soit sans effet. Son arme fit rapidement le CLIC CLIC qui signifiait que son arme vide.

- Mais fait quelque chose, cria Bryan tout en remettant un chargeur dans son arme.

Il continua de courir se dirigea vers l'entrée de la base et il s'arrêta brusquement en voyant une silhouette musclé lui barrant la route.

- Alors, pourquoi cours-tu comme ça en tirant dans tout les sens, fit la voix de Sponovitch qui se trouvait devant le jeune homme.

- Le Tyran…, dit Bryan en pointant justement le monstre qui se dirigeait vers eux.

- Encore lui, il n'est pas capable de rester bien sagement dans ce coin. On dirait bien que je vais devoir lui montrer le chemin de sa maison, fit le russe en regardant le monstre vert.

Sandra resta un peu derrière le russe.

- Et tu te crois capable de le faire ?, dit-elle.

- Bien sûr, en moins d'une minute il va se retrouver au tapis.

La jeune blonde lui sourit.

- Bien alors s'il n'est pas par terre dans une minute c'est moi qui l'achève.

- J'aurais bien aimer voir ça mais c'est dommage qu'il sera déjà mort avant que tu ne puisses pouvoir l'attaquer.

Le russe lança sa caisse à Sandra qui la rattrapa d'une seule main et il se dirigea vers le Tyran tout en déroulant son fouet.

- Alors le petit homme vert, tu es près à mourir, dit Sponovitch de sa voix grave tout en fessant claqué son fouet lorsque le monstre fut assez près et il fit ensuite une roulade sur le côté comme le Tyran ne semblait pas avoir été dérangé par le coup de fouet bien qu'il prit le Russe comme cible.

Sponovitch attaqua de nouveau sortant son couteau et sauta sur le monstre mais celui-ci donna un coup de poing sur le côté, empoignant ainsi le Russe par le collet et il le souleva du sol. Le Tyran souleva son autre bras qui était muni d'une griffe et voulut la planté dans le ventre du Russe mais celui-ci avait enroulé ces jambes autour de son cou et les tourna pour ainsi tordre le cou de son ennemi qui le lâcha tout en poussant un hurlement de colère et lança l'humain au loin qui fit quelque roulade par terre soulevant ainsi un nuage de poussière dans les airs.

Le Tyran avait la tête sur le côté mais cela ne semblait pas trop le dérangé comme il continua son chemin vers le Russe qui se relevait péniblement.

Mais le Russe n'eut pas le temps de se relever complètement qu'il réussit un coup de griffe qu'il ne peut éviter et cela lui trancha le torse et fit ouvrir les vielles cicatrice qu'il avait depuis sa dernière mission. Il poussa un hurlement et s'écroula de nouveau sur le sol et en tira son couteau vers le Tyran, celui-ci se planta dans la peau verte mais ne lui fit pas plus de dégâts.

Sandra qui regardait le combat de loin se dirigeait vers le hangar suivit de Bryan qui tenait toujours son arme contre lui.

La jeune femme se dirigea vers l'hélicoptère qui se trouvait en pleine milieu du hangar et alla mettre la caisse dans celui-ci tout en jetant de temps en temps un regard vers le combat qui se continuait à l'extérieur.

Elle se dirigea vers les portes s'adossa contre le mur à côté de la porte sortant son couteau pour s'amuser à se nettoyer les ongles tout en continuant de regarder le combat qui semblait mal tournée pour le Russe.

Celui-ci était de nouveau sur le sol comme le Tyran venait de lui donné un violent coup de griffe sur le torse, du sang lui coulait sur le visage et il avait la lèvre fendu. Il se tenait à quatre pattes sur le sol et cracha du sang.

- Alors, admets-tu avoir perdu, cria Sandra.

- Ça jamais, lui répondit Sponovitch tout en se relevant péniblement.

- Il ne te reste que dix secondes alors je ne crois pas que tu vas réussir à le tuer maintenant.

Le Russe tomba sur le sol de fatigue mais aussi à cause de tout le sang qu'il venait de perdre comme son torse saignait abondamment.

- Karla, sort l'hélicoptère et prépare le au décollage, dit Sandra courant vers le Tyran fessant bien attention de ne pas montré toute sa vitesse bien qu'elle courait peut-être un peu trop rapidement.

Elle fut donc sur le monstre en quelques secondes seulement et se baissa pour esquiver le coup du monstre qui avait levé son bras pour la frappé mais ces réflexes. Elle fit donc un croc en jambe au monstre et celui-ci tomba sur le dos, bien que le Russe avait lui aussi tenté cette attaque elle avait échoué à cause de la résistance du Tyran.

Bryan écarquilla les yeux bouché-bée comme il n'en croyait pas ces yeux, comment avait-elle pu réussir à le faire tombé pendant que le russe lui n'avait même pas réussit.

La jeune femme se remit sur ces pieds et voulut donné un coup de couteau dans le torse du monstre mais celui-ci avait donné un coup de griffe dans les airs et elle dû recoulé d'un bond mais elle avait manquer se faire couper en deux par la griffe mais ces réflexes l'a sauva.

Karla elle aussi regardait le combat, surpris de la rapidité et de la force de Sandra mais elle secoua la tête pour reprendre ces esprits comme elle devait sortir l'hélicoptère du hangar comme même si Sandra était forte elle ne pourrait jamais venir à bout d'un telle monstre seulement avec un couteau.

Karla remit donc en marche le système et l'hélicoptère continua son chemin vers la sortie.

Le Tyran ne s'en préoccupa pas donnant des coups de griffes dans tout les sens empêchant ainsi la jeune blonde de l'atteindre.

Celle-ci n'esquivait plus mais bloquait la griffe à l'aide de son couteau qui finit par cassé et se fit le bond qu'elle fit vers l'arrière qui lui sauva la vie.

Elle regarda le reste de son arme qu'elle tenait en main et se demanda bien comment elle pourrait venir à bout d'un tel monstre. Aucune arme en sa possession ne pourrait faire effet à cause de la peau des plus résistantes du Tyran. Elle eut alors une idée, la meilleure arme qu'elle pourrait utiliser était l'arme que le Tyran avait lui même en sa possession. Restait à espéré que ces os n'étaient pas tout aussi résistant.

- Sandra, on va bientôt être prêt à partir, cria la voix de Karla comme l'hélicoptère se trouvait à l'extérieur et les palles se mettaient en marche tranquillement.

La jeune femme sourit et utilisa toute la vitesse dont elle était capable pour empoignée à deux mains le bras qui était en possession de la griffe et sauta ensuite sur ce qui aurait dû être le torse du Tyran pour ensuite sauter dans les airs en poussant avec ces jambes pour ainsi arraché d'un seul coup.

On attendit un léger craquement lorsque le bras fut arraché du reste du corps.

Elle retourna alors le bras dans les airs et le pointa vers le torse du monstre qui s'y planta sans trop de mal, du sang noir commença donc à couler.

Sandra fit tourner la griffe dans ces mains et la planta de nouveau dans le torse ce qu'elle fit une dizaine de fois pour finalement la planter dans la tête du Tyran pour en finir avec sa vie.

Elle se releva ensuite et sauta sur le sol s'amusant à faire tourner le bras.

- Ce n'était pas si difficile que ça en fin de compte, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers le Russe qui se trouvait toujours sur le sol face contre terre.

Elle le retourna doucement jetant la griffe sur le sol et fit une grimace voyant son torse qui saignait toujours.

Elle le prit dans ces bras le soulevant sans trop de difficulté et se dirigea ensuite vers l'hélicoptère pour finalement monté dans celui-ci et le déposer sur un banc qu'il prenait au complet à lui tout seul.

Sandra se tourna ensuite vers Karla qui se trouvait au commande et Bryan lui servait de copilote comme il s'y était installé un peu plus tôt.

- Nous pouvons décoller et essai de le faire en douceur, dit Sandra se penchant vers le corps inanimé du Russe.

Elle posa une main sur sa blessure ce qui fit gémir l'homme et elle lui sourit.

- Tu as bien vu que c'est moi qui a tué ce monstre, fit la jeune femme le sourire au lèvre.

Bryan se retourna vers elle.

- C'est aussi à se demander comment tu as pu faire une telle chose. Personne ne peut avoir une rapidité et une telle force.

- Tu veux dire personne d'humain, fit Karla en fessant envolé l'hélicoptère tout en douceur.

Sandra ne leur répondit pas et se décida à penser les blessures du Russe. Elle déchira un morceau de des vêtements du Russe, enfin ce qu'il restait de sa chemise.

- Karla, on va devoir aller à l'hôpital comme les blessures de Sponovitch me semble assez grave et que des bandages ne suffiront pas et puis il commence à manquer de sang. Je trouves même cela assez bizarre qu'il saigne autant, c'est sûrement les cicatrices qu'il avait qui se sont ouverte.

Karla se tourna vers elle et acquiesça de la tête.

- Tu as raison et ça va nous permettre de mettre des choses au clair entre nous comme je vais avoir quelques questions à te poser.

[i] Si je veux bien y répondre, pensa Sandra. [/i]

L'hélicoptère fit donc route vers le Nord, pendant qu'on missile s'écrasait sur l'ancienne base militaire qui était maintenant infesté de zombie.

Le soleil était en train de se lever lorsque l'explosion eut lieu et fit brasser l'hélicoptère dans tout les sens.

Fin la suite dans le prochain texte…Road of freedom 2.5 : explication


End file.
